


famille folle noël dans la famille brac (crazy family christmas in brac's family); manada brac #24

by mexprimer (mon_inspiration)



Series: manada brac. [23]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Harry, Bottom Louis, Harry Styles - Freeform, Harry bottom, Louis Bottom, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, Louis top, M/M, Styles - Freeform, Top Harry, Top Louis, harry - Freeform, harry top, larry versatil, louis - Freeform, tomlinson - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:55:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 48,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21676381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mon_inspiration/pseuds/mexprimer
Summary: Cuando Maverick decide que quiere que todos participen en la representación de la natividad, las parejas se dispersan haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para evitar el libreto. El problema es que Maverick no acepta un no como respuesta.Cuando Kota decide contratar a un elf* de navidad para recordarle a Blair el significado de la temporada, no tiene ni idea que el elf decide vengarse por tener que usar ropa ajustada. Deja algunos regalos para las parejas mientras silba su camino hacia la Casa.¿Podrán las parejas reunirse y participar en la representación, o Maverick tendrá que imponerse y demandar a las parejas de la manada Brac que les den a los bebés un espectáculo para recordar?(*. Elf: pequeñas y traviesas criaturas, también conocidas como hadas duendes o gnomos según el folclore como en el anterior libro él decía no ser un hada o duende por no ser pequeño se deja el original.)
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Series: manada brac. [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1272437
Kudos: 1





	famille folle noël dans la famille brac (crazy family christmas in brac's family); manada brac #24

**Author's Note:**

> Vigésimo cuarto de la serie Manada Brac.  
> Escrito por Lynn Hagen.  
> Adaptación a Larry Stylinson sin fines de lucro.  
> Antes de leer recordar revisar el orden de lectura de los libros.  
> Todos los derechos reserados a su autor y respectivos traductores.

**MANADA BRAC.  
** ******LOCAS NAVIDADES FAMILIARES EN LA FAMILIA BRAC.**

🥀

**MAVERICK: HARRY  
CECIL: LOUIS**

**H** arry golpeó con la cuchara su vaso para llamar la atención de todos. La manada entera estaba sentada ante la excesivamente larga mesa del comedor, disfrutando la comida del domingo.

Cuándo ninguno en el cuarto oyó el golpecito, estaba malditamente cerca de quebrar el vaso cuando golpeó con la cuchara más y más duro. El Alfa finalmente comenzó a frustrarse cuando su familia seguía charlando. Metió los dedos en la boca y soltó un largo y alto silbido.

El cuarto finalmente se quedó en silencio. El único ruido que se oía era el de los pequeños. Harry se limpió la garganta y comenzó a hablar.

—He decidido que en lugar de que todos tratemos de conseguir los cuarenta y tantos regalos para cada uno de los miembros de la manada, este año hagamos el Santa Secreto. Quiero a todos y cada uno de ustedes reunidos el primero de diciembre para que saquen el nombre. Es una orden que solo comprarán el regalo de su pareja y el del Santa secreto. Los niños no están incluidos en esto, así que son libres de comprarles lujosos regalos si así lo desean. —Harry veía a la manada ante la mesa. Ellos habían crecido mucho durante los años. Al parecer todas las criaturas míticas de la vida estaban frente a él, y no la quería de otra manera. Harry amaba su manada, incluso a Tryck.

—Yo quiero a Nero —Johnny gritó desde el otro lado de la mesa, levantando la mano al aire.

—Es Santa Secreto, Johnny. No se puede elegir a quien quieres. —Harry le sonrió a la pareja de Hawk—. Sacarás un nombre de la bolsa de Santa y le comprarás el regalo a esa persona.

Johnny cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho mientras hacía pucheros, Hawk se inclinó y le murmuró al oído, cuando la cara de Johnny se iluminó. Harry sabía que su plan se estaba hundiendo en el agua.

Aun así, lo intentaría.

Tomó asiento, sonriéndole a su pareja. —No trucos este año, Louis. No quiero renos en el patio, ni pastel de frutas llenos de ciruelas secas. Compórtate, pareja.

Louis le dio una sonrisa que le decía al Alfa que él estaba desperdiciando el aliento. —Ni soñaría hacerlo.

Harry rodó los ojos. Lo conocía bien. Incluso después de todos esos años, su pareja aun era enérgico y travieso. Pero Harry amaba a Louis, todo de él, incluso si era un malcriado.

—Me preguntaba quién me tocará —Louis comentó mientras terminaba de cenar y caminaba por el comedor—. Esto va a ser muy divertido.

Harry no estaba seguro si su pareja hablaba del Santa Secreto o si él estaba conspirando para tomar el mundo. Con Louis uno nunca sabía. Él ya tenía el regalo de su pareja escondido en el armario y no podía esperar para dárselo.

También tenía otra sorpresa para todos, pero no quería un motín en la mesa.

Eso era algo que nunca había hecho antes pero Harry quería sacudir las cosas un poco.

Sólo rezaba porque todo el mundo cooperara. Seria una vergüenza que la casa entera —excepto los bebés— recibieran carbón en sus medias.

—Necesito hacer algunas compras. ¿Podrían llevarme a la ciudad? Es tarde para ordenar en línea, no llegaría aquí a tiempo —Louis preguntó. Harry podía ver el hámster del cerebro de Louis girar las ruedas a la velocidad de la luz.

Su pareja planeaba algo. Apostaría su vida a eso.

—Podemos ir si quieres.

Louis colocó las manos en sus caderas mientras se giraba hacia Harry, sus ojos entrecerrados y sus labios en un puchero. —No puedes llevarme. Verías tu regalo. Creo que Blair debería de conducir.

_«Si, correcto. No en esta vida»._

Harry ya había cedido a las constantes quejas de Blair acerca de que se le permitiera un poco de libertad. La ciudad estaba demasiado lejos y era demasiado peligrosa para que las parejas fueran solas. —Entonces Kota puede ir contigo. No quiero que estén solos.

—Bien. —Louis levantó las manos derrotado mientras se alejaba—. Después de todos estos años aun no confías en mi —le dijo a su pareja sobre su hombro mientras se dirigía al estudio.

—Después de todos estos años, te conozco bien. ―Harry se reía mientras se dirigía a su oficina.

—Tengo soga y cinta industrial si necesitas atar al pequeño granuja. —Kota se carcajeó mientras se unía a Harry en el pasillo—. No necesito que Blair y él se metan en problemas. Esos dos juntos... —Kota se estremeció.

—Mantenlas a la mano. Puede que la necesitemos —dijo Harry mientras entraba a su oficina y tomaba asiento. Subió sus pies con botas arriba del escritorio, preguntándose sobre el caos que su pareja iba a causar.

Una sonrisa cruzó sus labios. Podría hacer un alboroto por las aventuras de su pareja, pero Louis lo mantenía atento y sintiéndose joven.

Claro que ni en un millón de años le diría eso a Louis. Eso sólo haría que su pareja sintiera que tenía rienda suelta para hacer lo que le placiera. —Mantén también un ojo en Blair. No confió en esos dos.

Kota le dio un guiño a Harry. —Te llevo la delantera. Nero está con Loco y Gunnar revisando las cámaras.

Harry asintió. —Sabes que eso no es suficiente, ¿verdad? Mantén un ojo también en Carter y Melonee. No necesitamos que desaparezcan.

La expresión de Kota se cayó y saltó de la silla en la que se acababa de sentar. Harry se reía.

Algunas cosas no cambiaban.

Vio alrededor de la oficina y todos los adornos navideños con lo que las parejas la habían decorado. Por años Maverick no había celebrado la navidad. Sin pareja no había razón para eso. Ahora él tenía pareja y una casa totalmente llena, iba a disfrutar la navidad.

—Discúlpame —Gabby, uno de los vampiros residentes tocó la puerta—. Te traje una taza de _té pumpkin spice*_. George hizo una gran olla en la cocina.

_(*. **El Té de Pumpkin Spice** es un té tradicional para el día de acción de gracias y navidad, por lo que se deja el nombre original y porque es mas bien un ponche, su preparación varia, pero una de las clásicas los ingredientes son pimienta inglesa, canela, nuez moscada, un toque de clavo, jengibre, (opcional) ralladura de naranja, y saborizante de calabaza, hay quien le agrega vainilla, miel, Estevia (azúcar verde, natural de Sudamérica) y un poco de Ron o Brandy)_

Harry bajó los pies y le sonrió al hombre. —Gracias, Gabby. Disfrutaré una taza. —Esa era otra razón por lo que a Harry le gustaban las fiestas. El té pumpkin spice. George hacía el mejor.

Tomó la taza de Gabby, saludó al vampiro levantando la taza y le dio un trago. Sus ojos rodaron hacia atrás al inhalar el aromático olor.

Maldición, amaba las fiestas.

Louis se asomó a la oficina y esperó a que Harry terminara su té. Una vez que su pareja bebió lo último, se giró viendo a las parejas detrás de él. —Está bien, se bebió hasta la última gota. Vámonos.

Tenía planes, e ir al centro comercial con guerreros no era uno de ellos. Se había metido en mierda en ocasiones, pero un hombre tenía que hacer lo que tenía que hacer. Y cuando regresara a casa esperaba que el lobo no agregara sus bolas a las decoraciones de navidad.

Rápidamente corrieron a la biblioteca y todos se tomaron las manos con Melonee y Carter. Ellos desaparecieron antes de que pudieran ser descubiertos, pero no antes de que Louis oyera gritar algo acerca de los _elves*._

_(*. **Elves;** plural de elf)_

Louis sabía que Harry no tardaría mucho. Estaba seguro que la pócima para dormir que consiguió en el reino demonio no era tan fuerte. Quería que Harry estuviera dormido un par de horas, no que cayera en coma babeando sobre él mismo.

Tan pronto como ellos aparecieron en el _Carrusel du Louvre,_ en el sótano de un centro comercial en Paris, Francia, se soltaron las manos. Louis podría ajustarse a viajar estilo elf, pero no quería verse como si necesitara que le sostuvieran la mano.

—¡Eso es tan cool! —Drew dijo mientras giraba alrededor—. ¡Estoy en _Paris-jodida-Francia!_

—Necesitamos apresurarnos antes de que Harry despierte —Louis les recordó mientras sacaban la larga lista de artículos de compra—. También tengo que hacer las compras de Josh, Gabby, George, Lewis, y Nicholas además de las de Harry.

—Yo tengo que hacer las compras para Heaven —Johnny declaró orgulloso—. Dijo que no podía salir a causa de los bebés.

—Entonces dejemos de hablar y a movernos —Murphy gruñó—. No tenemos todo el día. No quiero un _henchman*_ detrás de mí si nos quedamos sin fondo.

_(*. Un **henchman** originalmente se refería a la persona que atendía a los caballos ,es decir el caballerango, también era el nombre que se le daba al ayudante fijo en la corte real, en la actualidad se utiliza para describir al ayudante de los villanos en las historietas. Se deja el original)_

—Hey, ¿no es esa la misma claraboya que salió en _El código Da vinci*?_ —Blair preguntó señalando arriba de la cabeza.

_(*. **El código Da vinci** bestseller escrito por Dan Brown en 2003, y hecho película en 2006 estelarizada por Tom Hanks)_

—La misma —dijo Louis mientras se dirigía a la primera tienda—. Ahora, ya es suficiente de turismo. No tenemos tiempo.

Las tiendas estaban atestadas y Louis no entendía una palabra de lo que le decían. Eso no importaba. No estaba aquí para hacer buenos amigos.

Louis vio la perfecta corbata para Nicholas, pero una mujer estaba acercándose rápidamente. Él aumentó la velocidad y luchó con la mujer por la corbata y la ropa interior. Ella era agresiva como el infierno, maldiciendo a Louis en francés y gritando mientras luchaba con fuerza por los boxers. Juraría que ella lo llamó vaca, pero cómo sabría si no hablaba una palabra de francés.

Ganó la ropa interior y la corbata, el puño de la mujer temblaba frente a él. ¿Qué importa? Era navidad, se supone que la gente derriva a otra por los regalos.

¿Esa era una tradición, verdad?

Después de dos horas de compras navideñas, tenía la mayor parte de la lista de navidad completa, pero encontró difícil encontrar una tienda que vendiera ropa interior comestible sabor calabaza. Louis ni siquiera quería saber por qué Gabby quería eso. La imagen mental era...ew.

Louis se estremeció mientras trataba de quitarse la imagen de la cabeza.

—Terminamos —Kyoshi declaró uniéndose a Louis con los brazos llenos de compras.

—Hey, ¿sabes cómo hacer ropa interior comestible? ―Louis preguntó mientras revisaba la lista en su mano. Sabía que podía terminar con las compras después, tenía la mayoría de la lista. Pero a Louis no le gustaba ir de compras. Si pudiera terminar hoy, sería el hombre más feliz.

Kyoshi lo miró con extrañeza, frunció el ceño y se encogió de hombros. —Uh, presionando una dona y con muchos dulces. ¿Quizás con algo de pegamento?

Louis contempló eso por un caliente segundo y decidió que no quería correr el riesgo de matar a quien quiera que fuera a comerse eso.

Ah, infiernos, ahí estaba esa imagen mental de nuevo. Iba a tener que necesitar limpiarse la mente con un estropajo para quitarse esa imagen de...ew. —No importa.

Todo el grupo finalmente se reunió. Louis vio el reloj mientras se iban, las dos y media. Perfecto. Tomó la mano de Carter y aparecieron en el estudio.

—¡Louis!

Oh, mierda. Ahora estaba en grandes problemas. Louis se giró y le sonrió a su pareja mientras Harry se dirigía hacia él. No se veía feliz. —¿Si?

—¿Podrías explicarme por qué mi cabeza se golpeó contra el escritorio tan pronto como bebí mi té, y entonces desperté y descubrí que un gran número de las parejas habían desaparecido?

—¿Revisaste colocando los adornos en los canelones? ―preguntó Louis riéndose nerviosamente, No importaba cuántos años llevaba siendo pareja de Harry. El lobo tenía una manera de darle una mirada que le decía que estaban en grandes problemas. Tragó saliva y vio a las otras parejas buscando ayuda.

Todos retrocedían.

Louis rodó los ojos mientras enfrentaba a su pareja solo. 

_«Cobardes»._

—Prueba de nuevo.

—¿Buscando huevos de pascua?

Harry gruñó y levantó a Louis, con bolsas y todo, y lo llevó a la recámara.

—¡Hasta luego, chicos! —Louis gritó mientras Harry lo llevaba por el largo pasillo. Cuando su pareja lo dejó de pie, Louis rápidamente dejó las bolsas a un lado, esperando lo que su pareja iba a hacer con él.

—Está bien, ¿a dónde fueron?

—Francia —contestó.

—Dime la verdad —Harry gruñó.

Niño, él mentía, y Harry no le creía, decía la verdad y Harry no le creía. ¿Qué podía hacer un hombre? —Fui de compras.

La ira de Harry cambió a curiosidad mientras veía todas las bolsas. —¿Qué me compraste?

Louis sonrió mientras empujaba a Harry a la cama, su pareja trastabilló mientras veía con anhelo las compras en las bolsas. —Lo desenvolverás en la mañana de Navidad. Hasta entonces, ¿por qué no me desenvuelves?

Los ojos de Harry veían de las bolsas a Louis y de nuevo a las bolsas, y entonces su mirada finalmente regresó a él y se lamió los labios. —Será mejor que sea un regalo espectacular o voy a palmear tu trasero.

Louis se carcajeó. —No se supone que algo así sea una amenaza.

Harry gruñó, solo que esta vez bajo y gutural. El pene de Louis se endureció con el sonido. No importaba cuántas veces su pareja lo veía con lujuria, el pene de Louis siempre llegaba de plano a atención en dos segundos.

Se desnudó, lanzó la ropa a un lado y subió a la cama, moviendo su culo hacia su pareja mientras lo veía por el hombro. —¿Puedes recordar cuando nos conocimos?

Los verdes ojos de Harry se oscurecieron mientras asentía. —Si. Fue en una cafetería.

Louis asintió y movió su culo de nuevo. —Pensé que eras un dios cuando estabas en el sofá. Hiciste que mi corazón se acelerara y mis rodillas se debilitaron.

Harry se desnudó y subió a la cama, recorriendo el cuerpo de Louis con sus manos. —Inhalé el olor a canela y lluvia de verano en la cafetería y sabía que había encontrado a mi pareja. No podía apartar mis ojos de ti.

Louis sonrió mientras veía a su pareja tomar el lubricante. Su cuerpo estaba vivo mientras los húmedos dedos de Harry lo penetraban. —Eras el más impactante hombre que hubiera visto. —Harry estiraba a Louis—. Y el más travieso, solo que aun no lo sabía.

Louis gimió cuando Harry besó su columna. Sus piernas temblaron cuando su pareja retiró los dedos y alineó su pene. Harry pasó sus manos sobre la espalda de Louis antes de empujarse duro.

Sus brazos casi caían bajo él, pero Louis logró estabilizarse. Harry aun hacía que los dedos de sus pies se curvaran. Su pareja cubrió su espalda mientras sus caderas se movían rápidamente. —Te amo, Louis—le murmuró suavemente al oído.

Louis gemía mientras Harry se empujaba más duro. Tomaría su castigo en tanto Harry lo jodiera. Lo que fuera que hiciera, no le importaba. Louis curvó sus dedos dentro de las sábanas mientras sentía el hormigueo en su espalda. Gritó cuando Harry tomó su pene mientras se empujaba hacia su culo.

—¡Si! —siseó cuando su pene hizo erupción. Su cuerpo se estremecía con su liberación mientras Harry mordía su hombro, tomándolo más fuerte de sus caderas. Louis empujó su trasero hacia atrás, dando todo lo que tenía mientras Harry lamía la herida sellándola y aullando, mientras su caliente semilla llenaba el culo de Louis.

Louis colapsó, jadeando mientras se acurrucaba al lado de su pareja, besando todo su pecho.

—Lindo intento, bebé. Pero aun estás en problemas —dijo Harry mientras lo jalaba sobre su enorme pecho. Louis sabía que lo estaba. ¿Qué tipo de navidad sería si él era un niño bueno?

🥀

**JOHNNY: LOUIS.  
HAWK: HARRY.**

—¡Dámelo! —Louis rogaba mientras saltaba, tratando de tomar el regalo envuelto en papel rosa y naranja brillante de las manos de Harry.

Harry levantaba la caja arriba de la cabeza y le sonreía a Louis. —No, lindo bebé. Tienes que esperar a la mañana de navidad para abrirlo.

Louis hizo un puchero mientras cruzaba sus brazos sobre su pecho. Harry se reía ante la contrariada expresión de su pareja. Su pareja era aun más impactante de lo que Harry hubiera visto. A él no le importaba cuánto tiempo llevaban juntos. Despertar con su lindo bebé en los brazos cada mañana, hacía a Harry un hombre muy orgulloso.

—¿Qué si abro este y entonces tú me compras otro? ―preguntó Louis con esperanza en sus lindos ojos azules. Harry casi cedía.

_Casi._

Era muy difícil decirle no a Louis. Harry siempre cedía ante su pareja. Pero no esta vez. Esta vez él iba a tener que ser firme con su resolución y decirle a su pareja no. Sin importar lo difícil que fuera.

—Tienes que aprender paciencia.

—No quiero aprender la apestosa paciencia. ¡Quiero mi regalo! —Louis se movía sobre sus pies y frunció el ceño. Hizo un intento más para obtener su regalo. Saltó alto y movió las manos ampliamente, pero falló por casi un metro. Su pareja finalmente dejó de saltar y miró a Harry, sus hermosos ojos se entrecerraron en una pequeña ranura mientras sus labios se giraron hacia un lado en una irritada expresión.

—No pienses en buscarlo. No lo encontrarás hasta la mañana de navidad —Harry advirtió mientras colocaba el regalo bajo su brazo y salía de la recámara. Sabía que su pareja lo buscaría. 

Harry contaba con eso.

Poco sabía Louis que la caja bajo su brazo estaba vacía. El verdadero regalo estaba ya en el cuarto de Heaven y Murdock. Tenía que darle a su lindo bebé algo que hacer hasta la mañana de navidad. Harry había escondido numerosas cajas alrededor de la Casa con el nombre de Louis en ellas. Él podía dejar que su pareja tuviera un poco de diversión tratando de encontrar el verdadero regalo. Eso lo mantendría ocupado.

Harry sonrió por su inteligencia. Sabía que la mañana de navidad le daría su regalo a Louis, así que ¿qué estaba de mal en tener un poco de diversión cuando su pareja actuaba como un malcriado?

Harry se reía mientras sacudía la cabeza. Eso iba a ser interesante.

🥀

¡Él vería eso! Louis quería su regalo, y él iba a conseguirlo una vez que Harry lo escondiera. Salió de la recámara y buscó a Keata. Su amigo le ayudaría. Keata siempre le ayudaba. Él era el mejor de sus amigos.

Encontró a Keata en su recámara, estaba acostado sobre su espalda en la cama leyendo uno de sus mangas. Louis nunca entendió esos libros de historietas. Quizás porque estaban escritos en japonés. —Necesito tu ayuda.

Keata dejó el manga a un lado y se sentó, y sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro. —Cody me advirtió que no te ayudara a encontrar tu regalo. Dijo que estaría en problemas si te ayudaba.

¿Cómo infiernos sabía Cody que Harry lo iba a esconder?

—Entonces, ¿dónde quieres empezar a buscar? —Keata preguntó mientras salía de la cama.

Louis tamborileó el dedo índice en su mentón mientras pensaba en la pregunta de Keata. —Tengo que pensar como lo hace Harry.

Keata abrió más los ojos mientras se alejaba. —¿Vas a comer gatitos para el desayuno?

Louis se reía graciosamente mientras sacudía la cabeza. —No me gusta eso. Harry no come gatitos en el desayuno...Creo. Tenemos que empezar en mi recámara. ¡En el armario!

Keata se reía mientras se cubría la boca con la mano.

—¿Qué es tan divertido? —Louis preguntó.

—Vamos a entrar en el armario. ¿Podemos celebrarlo cuando salgamos?

Louis rodó los ojos mientras tomaba las manos de Keata, jalándolo para buscar su regalo de navidad. Lo que más quería era ese brillante papel de envoltura.

Asomó la cabeza fuera de la recámara de Keata, revisando que fuera seguro antes de salir de puntitas al pasillo. Vio a ambos lados, Keata hizo lo mismo antes de que Louis saliera de la recámara moviendo el cuello a gran velocidad.

Cerró la puerta una vez que Keata salió del pasillo. —Está bien, ahora, a empezar a buscar.

—¿Sabes lo que buscamos? —Keata preguntó poniéndose de rodillas para ver debajo de la cama.

—¿Un regalo de navidad? —Louis vio a Keata y frunció el ceño—. No estoy buscando mi otra zapatilla. Es temporada de navidad. Es un presente.

Keata entrecerró los ojos hacia Louis mientras se ponía de pie. —Sé eso. Solo pregunto si sabes de qué color y qué tan grande es.

Louis se ruborizó. —Oh, es como del tamaño de una caja de zapatos, zapatos como para Harry. Y está envuelto en un brillante papel rosa y naranja.

Keata asintió. —Entonces deberá de ser fácil encontrarla.

Louis seguro que esperaba eso. Esa era una gran casa. No estaba seguro si podría ser capaz de encontrarlo. Pero lo intentaría. ¿Qué tan difícil seria encontrar algo brillante?

Entró al armario con Keata, ambos buscaron a fondo. Louis hizo a un lado los abrigos y las botas de Harry y una caja marcada 'frágil' y un par de otras cosas y entonces la vio. El paquete brillaba como nieve recién caída en un día soleado. ―¡Lo encontré! —gritó mientras sacaba el regalo rosa y naranja de su escondido lugar.

—Creo que se supone que aun no lo abras —dijo Keata mientras salía del armario detrás de Louis—. Entonces, ¿qué es lo que hay?

Louis delicadamente levantó la cinta, no quería arruinar el papel. Lo apoyó en la cama, así no se arrugaría, porque podía usarlo para algo más después, entonces lo destapó emocionado. Frunció el ceño cuando vio una pieza de papel en el fondo de la caja.

—Quizás es un cupón para una cena a mitad de precio ―Keata dijo viendo sobre el hombro de Louis.

Louis sacó el papel y lo desdobló, reconoció la letra manuscrita de Harry: _«Buen intento, Lindo Bebé, Tu verdadero regalo aun sigue escondido. Sigue buscando. Con Amor, Harry»_

Bueno, esto apestaba.

—¿Qué dice? ¿Es un poema que dice que las rosas son rojas? —Keata preguntó—. Porque si lo es, tú vas a descubrir que las violetas son azules.

Louis bajó la nota, se giró hacia Keata mientras ponía sus manos en las caderas. —No, es una nota que dice que aun tengo que buscar mi regalo.

—¿Pero es un regalo, verdad? —Keata preguntó mientras veía de la cara de Louis a la cama.

Louis sacudió la cabeza mientras movía la mano a la pila de nada. —No, es solo la nota. Eso significa que tenemos que seguir buscando.

Keata asintió mientras salía de la recámara. —Está bien, pero primero tengo que comer si vamos a buscar un _ganso salvaje*._

_(* **. Wild goose chase,** cazar al ganso salvaje, frase coloquial para designar la búsqueda de algo extremadamente difícil de alcanzar, una búsqueda en vano)_

—Cazar es cazar —le corrigió a su mejor amigo mientras salían del cuarto.

🥀

Harry se reía disimuladamente mientras veía a Keata y a Louis salir de la recámara.

—Eso es muy perverso. —Maverick se reía al lado de Harry—. Sabes que él buscará su verdadero regalo hasta navidad.

Harry asintió mientras salía de su escondite. —Lo sé. Pero así mantendré a mi lindo bebé buscando el regalo. ¿Qué le compraste a Cecil?

Maverick sonrió de oreja a oreja y sacudió la cabeza. —No te lo diré. Tú se lo dirías a Louis, y entonces Louis se lo diría a Cecil. No en tu vida, mi hombre.

Harry se encogió de hombros. —Probablemente tengas razón. —El señor sabía que no podía esconderle nada a su lindo bebé. Se había enamorado del hombre desde la primera vez que lo vio en la banca del hospital. Incluso aunque aun tenía la cicatriz en la mejilla izquierda, Harry pensaba que era el más impactante hombre.

—Por cierto, ¿dónde esta Cecil? No lo he visto hoy. Usualmente estaría alrededor tratando de tomar el mundo.

Maverick se rió mientras caminaba de regreso a su oficina. —Está castigado por haber desaparecido a Francia.

Harry siguió a su Alfa, curioso como el infierno. —¿Y cuál es su castigo?

Maverick se sentó detrás del escritorio, subió los pies enfunddos en sus botas y entonces apoyó las manos detrás de su cabeza. —Está con los Lakeland, ayudando en el rancho. Más específicamente limpiando las caballerizas.

Harry silbó bajo. —Maldición. Me alegra no ser él. Iré a mis deberes de patrullaje. —Se reía mientras salía de la oficina. 

_«Apestaba ser Cecil»._

Harry rápidamente se escondió cuando vio a Louis y Keata corriendo por el pasillo, se dirigían al estudio. Se rió disimuladamente. Había un regalo escondido bajo el mostrador de los jugos. Harry esperó hasta que estuvieron fuera de la vista, antes de apresurarse a ver la cara de su pareja cuando abrió el segundo regalo y encontró otra nota.

Eso era muy divertido.

Dios, amaba la navidad.

🥀

Louis gruñó mientras lanzaba la segunda nota a un lado. ¡Eso no era justo! Quería su regalo. ¡No quería esperar hasta la mañana de navidad!

—¿Es un cupón para una cena a mitad de precio? —Keata preguntó mientras levantaba el papel de la barra, leyéndolo.

Louis pisaba fuerte. —No. —Amaba a Harry hasta los sexy dedos de sus pies, pero el hombre tenía un extraño sentido del humor. ¿Por qué escondía cajas vacías? ¿Por qué no podía darle su regalo a Louis y entonces comprar otro? Solo no entendía qué había tan difícil en que Harry hiciera eso.

Se dirigió a la puerta y vio a su pareja tratando de esconderse.

¡La rata!

Louis saltó cuando Harry se dirigió a los escalones. Gruñó y salió a la caza. Louis finalmente atrapó a Harry en la recámara en donde su pareja inmediatamente cerró la puerta y le puso llave. Harry se giró, mostrando las puntas de sus caninos bajo su labio inferior, haciendo que Louis quisiera rogar en ese momento. —¿Hay algo de lo que quieras hablarme, lindo bebé?

—Uh. —Louis veía fijamente los colmillos. ¡Eran tan calientes! Exprimía su cerebro tratando de recordar de lo que hablaban. ¿Qué iba a decir?

Cualquier proceso de pensamiento salió por la ventana cuando Harry comenzó a desnudarse. El corazón de Louis se aceleró fuera de control cuando vio la desnuda y tonificada carne.

Se limpió la baba del mentón mientras veía fijamente el pulsante pene de Harry.

—¿Mi lindo bebé, quiere algo? —Harry preguntó mientras palmeaba su pene y comenzaba a moverlo entre cada una de sus manos.

Louis asintió moviendo la cabeza rápidamente, se lamió los labios mientras veía fijamente el duro eje en la mano de Harry, que dejaba un rastro de pre-semen en la palma de Harry mientras lo movía de una mano a la otra.

—Entonces creo que mi lindo bebé tiene demasiada ropa. ¿Qué piensas? —Harry preguntó mientras rodeaba a Louis, presionando su cuerpo en la espalda de Louis. Su cuerpo rodó hacia atrás y comenzó a jadear.

Louis tomó las manos de Harry que había colocado en sus hombros y lamió cada palma. Harry gruñó mientras la lengua de Louis se deslizaba en su piel.

—Creo que necesito desnudarme.

La profunda carcajada de Harry retumbó en el cuarto mientras se colocaba al frente de Louis. —Eso suena bien.

Louis luchó para quitarse las botas y entonces sus pantalones. Lanzó su ropa interior a un lado y entonces jaló la manga de la camisa porque estaba demasiado apurado para quitársela. Finalmente sus dedos jalaron la tela de la camisa y se la quitó.

Louis le sonrió a Harry y cayó de rodillas tomando el pene de Harry en su boca. La probada de la palma de su pareja no fue suficiente. Necesitaba más.

—Ah infiernos, lindo bebé —dijo Harry pasando la mano por los rizos de Louis. Louis abrió más la boca, chupando la cabeza del pene de Harry. Sabía que Harry amaba que hiciera eso. Pasó su lengua sobre la larga vena que recorría un lado del eje de Harry, dejando que girara alrededor y bebiera el presemen. El sabor era mejor directo de la fuente.

Harry gruñó, sus caninos totalmente afuera. Louis sabía lo que seguía. Se rió graciosamente cuando Harry lo tomó de debajo de los brazos y lo levantó, depositándolo en la cama. Louis se acostó de espalda y tomó su pene.

Harry tomó el lubricante mientras recorría con su mano la suave piel de su pareja. Louis había recorrido un largo camino desde su primera vez. Tenía más peso y estaba saludable y ahora parecía siempre tener un brillo.

Lubricó los dedos mientras bajaba la cabeza y tomaba el pene de Louis en su boca y al mismo tiempo deslizó sus dedos dentro del culo de su pareja. Louis gritaba y se retorcía, diciéndole a Harry justo lo bien que se sentía. Su pareja siempre le decía con palabras o con su cuerpo lo bien que se sentía.

Louis se aferró a él mientras Harry retiraba sus dedos y alineaba su pene. —Voy a joderte ahora, lindo bebé.

—Es hacer el amor. Eso es lo correcto —dijo Louis mientras levantaba su culo, esperando a que Harry lo llenara.

Harry se reía y entonces gruñó cuando el cuerpo de Louis tomó su eje como les gustaba. Harry se giró sobre su espalda, dejando que Louis lo cabalgara. Su pareja lo sentó arriba y Louis le sonrió. —¿Si te monto me dirás dónde está mi presente?

Harry sacudió la cabeza negando y tomó las caderas de su pareja, coaccionándolo para que empezara a moverse. Lo iba a volver loco tener a Louis a horcajadas y que no se moviera. —No hay una posibilidad, lindo bebé.

Louis hizo un puchero y comenzó a mover las caderas. Harry tomó aire mientras Louis tensaba los músculos, haciendo que su culo estuviera incluso más apretado. Definitivamente su pareja había aprendido trucos durante esos años. Trucos que ahora volvían loco a Harry.

Plantó sus pies en la cama mientras se empujaba duro hacia su pareja. Louis gritó mientras montaba a Harry como un campeón. Sus piernas temblaron mientras sostenía a Louis que empujaba su culo hacia el pene de Harry. Harry jaló a su pareja y lo mordió en el cuello, su pene explotó en el interior del culo de Louis.

—Te amo, Harry —Louis gritó mientras su culo pulsó alrededor del pene de Harry, ordeñando el resto de la semilla de sus bolas.

Harry jadeó mientras liberaba el cuello de Louis, sellando la herida y pasando sus manos a través de la espalda de su pareja. —También te amo, lindo bebé. Pero aun así no te daré tu regalo hasta navidad.

🥀

**BLAIR: LOUIS.  
DAKOTA: HARRY.**

Louis cerró la puerta de la recámara detrás de él. Comenzó a tararear mientras recorría el pasillo para buscar a Cecil. No lo había visto desde ayer. No le gustaba que su mejor amigo desapareciera de esa forma.

Está bien, él lo solía hacer, pero usualmente le decía a Louis sobre sus diabólicos planes. Usualmente lo incluía también a él. ¿Quizás lo habían castigado por su viaje a Francia?

Con Cecil, nunca se sabía.

Quizás había ido al reino demonio a una fiesta de Diablos. Cecil se había hecho adicto a ese lugar. Louis no entendía la fascinación de Cecil por ese lugar, pero hey, ¿quién era él para juzgar?

Louis se detuvo cuando vio a un pequeño hombre caminar por el pasillo y rodear la esquina dirigiéndose a la recámara de Cody y Keata. Se frotó los ojos con sus palmas, preguntándose si quizás no debió de haberse tomado el gran vaso de rompope. El único problema era que eso no tenía nada de maldito alcohol.

Louis siguió por el pasillo de puntitas, viendo rápidamente alrededor de la esquina. El pequeño hombre estaba vestido con extraña y arrugada ropa y entonces desapareció en el aire.

—Oh, ¡infiernos no! —Louis gritó mientras corría de regreso por el pasillo. Bajó los escalones y corrió al cuarto de los monitores—. ¡Nero!

Se detuvo en medio del pequeño cuarto en donde estaban los monitores de cada cámara. Nero movía las caderas de un lado a otro mientras sus hombros subían y bajaban con el ritmo de alguna canción de Navidad. Louis se cubrió la boca para evitar reírse mientras Nero giraba.

—¡Ahh! —Nero se sobresaltó y llevó sus manos al corazón—. Me asustaste. Podría darme un ataque al corazón. No es bueno. No es bueno en absoluto.

Louis se rió y entonces recordó por qué en primer lugar había ido a buscar al hombre de los guantes azules. —Necesito que rebobines la cinta de los últimos cinco minutos del pasillo a la recámara de Cody.

Nero sacudió la cabeza y tomó asiento. —Los videos no usan cintas VHS. Ellos se alimentan de...

—Como sea. —De cualquier manera como si fuera a entender el lenguaje técnico de Nero—. Solo hazlo, por favor ―dijo tomando asiento al lado del pequeño hombre.

Se aseguró de mantener la distancia mientras Nero movía el mouse. Nero odiaba ser tocado y Louis necesitaba un favor, así que no iba a enojar al chico —usualmente lo hacía— y hacer que saliera gritando del cuarto.

—¡Ahí! —Louis señaló la pantalla cuando se vio a si mismo y entonces se vio alrededor de la esquina—. Ahora muestra el pasillo más adelante.

Frunció el ceño cuando Nero presionó más botones y mostró el pasillo vacío. —¿Estás seguro que es el mismo tiempo en el que yo estaba viendo el pasillo?

Nero asintió. —El mismo tiempo, exacto. Estoy seguro, si.

Eso no podía ser correcto. Louis sabía que había visto a un extraño pestañear y desaparecer en el aire. No estaba loco...aun. —Pero yo vi a alguien en el pasillo. —Palmeó sus dedos en el monitor haciendo que Nero limpiara las manchas de los dedos.

Nero presionó más botones y revisó la pantalla. —Yo revisé cinco minutos antes de que llegaras y cinco minutos después. No hay nadie además de ti.

Louis bufó cuando Nero se giró viéndolo con extrañeza. ―¿Estás seguro de que viste a alguien?

No quería verse como un total loco. Quizás él había imaginado las cosas. —Supongo que no. —Movió la mano hacia el monitor—. Aparentemente él no está ahí. —Louis se levantó del asiento.

Santo infierno, quizás se estaba volviendo loco. Necesitaba ir a ver al doctor Nicholas. La imagen del pequeño tipo había sido tan real, casi tangible. —Gracias. —Distraídamente movió la mano hacia Nero y salió del cuarto.

Louis caminó hacia el estudio, pensando en el pequeño hombre con las puntas de sus zapatos verdes curvadas. No iba a decir nada. No lo iba a hacer. No había manera de que fuera a decir la palabra elf. Harry podría encerrarlo si empezaba a hablar de un elf recorriendo el lugar. Eso solo no era posible. Si, Carter y Melonee vivían aquí. Pero el tipo que Louis vio era de apenas un metro de alto.

Entró al estudio y se dejó caer en uno de los suaves sofás mientras veía fijamente la televisión apagada. —Al infierno con eso —se dijo a si mismo mientras seguía ahí. Louis no se iba a preocupar por eso.

Eso solo fue un episodio psicótico, eso era todo.

No era gran cosa.

—¿Quieres jugar videojuegos? —Cecil preguntó mientras entraba al estudio.

—¿Dónde estabas? —Louis preguntó inclinándose hacia adelante, aliviado de tener con quien hablar. Necesitaba olvidar al maldito elf, er, la pequeña persona.

—Levantando estiércol de castigo por ir a Francia —Cecil gruñó mientras encendía la televisión. Le lanzó el control del juego a Louis mientras acomodaba las cosas. Después de jugar durante una hora, Louis decidió subir al segundo piso.

Mientras subía los escalones, vio a Johnny y a Keata correr hacia la recámara de huéspedes. Curioso, fue tras ellos. Justo cuando alcanzó la puerta, Johnny lanzaba lo que parecía un regalo al suelo.

—¿Es un cupón para una cena a mitad de precio? —Keata preguntó al lado del hombre con la cabeza llena de rizos.

—No, solo otra apestosa nota —Johnny se quejó mientras levantaba la caja y la envoltura.

—¿Qué sucede? —Louis preguntó.

Johnny y Keata se sobresaltaron, Johnny empujó el papel brillante de envoltura detrás de él. —Nada.

Como sea. Louis se giró y se fue cuando vio de nuevo al hombre de las zapatillas. Esta vez Louis le dio caza. Corrió alrededor de la esquina y por el pasillo. El pequeño hombre corrió más rápido y su risa flotaba en el aire.

La pequeña mierda dio vuelta en la esquina. Louis aumentó la velocidad, pero cuando rodeó la esquina detrás de él... como sea, el pasillo estaba vació.

Recorrió el lugar gritando. No había manera de que fuera su maldita imaginación. ¡El tipo era real! Louis se giró, corrió hacia el cuarto de los monitores, solo que esta vez Harry estaba atrás de la consola. —Hey, rayito de sol. ¿Por qué no vienes aquí y te sientas y me haces compañía?

Louis se dejó caer en el asiento, viendo los monitores. ―¿Sabes cómo funcionan esas cosas?

—¿Los monitores? —Harry preguntó—. Seguro. ¿Por qué?

—¿Puedes por favor rebobinarlo cinco minutos? —Louis preguntó y entonces le dijo a su pareja dónde ver. Jadeó cuando se vio corriendo por el pasillo, pero estaba cazando el aire. El jodido elf no estaba en ningún lado. Oh Dios, ¡realmente estaba perdiendo la cabeza!

—Cierra la puerta, rayito de sol. Quiero que veas algo —dijo Harry a un lado de él. Louis se levantó y cerró la puerta.

—Cerrada.

No estaba seguro de lo que iba a hacer pero cerró también con llave. Cuándo Louis se giró, sonrió de oreja a oreja. Harry tenía su pene en su mano, acariciándolo lentamente, viendo a Louis como si fuera un filete de primera.

—¿Por qué no te sientas en mi regazo y me dices qué es lo que quieres para navidad?

Louis rodó los ojos ante la _cheesy*_ línea, pero se apresuró a subir al regazo de Harry.

_(*. **Cheesy,** originalmente parecido al queso, coloquialmente de baja calidad, corriente)_

—Quiero detener al elf que corre alrededor —murmuró mientras se movía alrededor de la excitación de su pareja debajo de él.

—¿A Carter? ¿O a Melonee?

Louis deseó que fuera uno de los Elves del bosque. Eso podría hacer sus episodios psicóticos más pasables. —Estoy hablando de un hombre pequeño que está vestido como un hombre sin hogar y que corre alrededor, tratando de empujar su bastón de dulce en mi culo.

Harry se carcajeó. —No sé por qué no tienes espíritu navideño. Cada año, trato de asegurarme de que tengas la mejor navidad, y cada año me decepciono.

—La navidad es para las personas que pueden pagarla. Para mi es todo comercialización. No hay tales cosas como Santa, renos o elves.

Harry suspiró y sacudió la cabeza. —Quizás un día creerás.

—Quizás, pero hasta entonces, ¿por qué no me muestras ese leño sobre el que estoy sentado?

Harry gruñó cuando Louis levantó su trasero, permitiendo que empujara sus jeans por los muslos mientras Louis prácticamente desgarraba sus jeans al quitárselos. —Vamos, siéntate en mi leño, rayito de sol.

Louis se montó a horcajadas de nuevo en el regazo de Harry acomodándose lentamente y entonces lentamente bajando su cuerpo hasta que estuvo totalmente empalado. Buen Dios, ¿algo se sentía mejor que esto? Infiernos, no. Louis ya sabía la respuesta a esa pregunta. Nada se sentía mejor que tener a su pareja en su interior.

—Joder, rayito de sol —Harry gruñó—. Se siente tan malditamente bien.

Louis no podía estar más de acuerdo. Empujó sus rodillas hacia atrás y levantó su culo, bajando por el pene de Harry. Gruñó ante el ligero ardor he inclinó la cabeza a un lado. ―Muérdeme.

Harry gruñó y entonces mordió el cuello de Louis, hundiendo sus pies profundamente mientras Louis aumentaba el ritmo sobre el duro eje de su pareja. Podía sentir el pene de Harry golpear el dulce punto cada vez que levantaba las caderas.

Louis jadeó cuando Harry curvó sus dedos alrededor de su pene, jalándolo con el ritmo de Louis. Louis curvó sus dedos en los hombros de Harry mientras gritaba y caliente semilla hacía erupción de su pene mientras Harry seguía jalando su pene, ayudándolo a atravesar su orgasmo.

Su pareja selló la herida y gruñó mientras tomaba las caderas de Louis y se empujaba más dentro de él. Harry giró la silla, sosteniendo a Louis mientras apoyaba la cabeza en los hombros de su pareja.

Harry era el único hombre que realmente entendía a Louis y nunca lo juzgaba. Su lobo era la pareja perfecta y Louis lo amaba con cada respiración que tomaba.

Se estremeció cuando vio a la pequeña mierda en el monitor. El pequeño hombre le dio un guiño y entonces desapareció. ¿Qué jodidos? Está bien, oficialmente había perdido su siempre amada cabeza.

—¿Qué sucede, rayito de sol? —Harry preguntó mientras Louis se movía hacia adelante examinando los monitores.

—Creo que me estoy volviendo loco —le dijo tocando la pantalla del monitor con la punta de sus dedos.

Harry se carcajeó mientras levantaba a Louis y lo ponía de pie. —Con lo mucho que quiero quedarme dentro de ti todo el día, necesito regresar al trabajo.

Louis se puso los pantalones, viendo el monitor de cerca, pero cuando todo lo que vio fue a la manada caminando alrededor, alejó la vista de la pantalla. —Voy a ver a Nicholas.

Harry lo besó antes de que Louis abriera la puerta de la oficina y saliera. Debería de estar de mejor humor ahora, pero en todo lo que podía pensar era en ese estúpido elf. Está bien, lo aceptaba. Eso era por el jodido elf. Si él se estaba volviendo loco muy bien podía aceptar eso.

Encontró a Nicholas en su oficina tras el escritorio escribiendo en un expediente. Louis cruzó la puerta. —Creo que perdí la cabeza, doc.

Nicholas levantó la vista y le sonrió a Louis. Se fijó en la silla y le mostró la silla vacía. —Toma asiento y dime lo que sucede.

Louis se sentó y tomó una profunda respiración. —Estoy viendo a un elf.

—Pensé que ya estabas emparejado —Nicholas lo veía confundido.

—¡No en una cita! Estoy viendo al pequeño tipo correr por los pasillos con zapatos verdes con la punta curvada y un estúpido sombrero.

Nicholas curvó sus labios y cruzó las piernas. Louis no veía lo divertido de la situación. El perder la cabeza era para llorar fuerte. ¿Qué había divertido en eso?

—Es temporada de navidad, Louis. Es la temporada mágica del año.

Esa no era la respuesta que estaba buscando. Louis levantó las manos al aire y salió. No iba a aceptar el hecho de que finalmente se había vuelto loco. Tensó las mandíbulas cuando vio a la pequeña mierda darle de nuevo un guiño.

Louis se tomó su tiempo, cazando al elf por el pasillo. Iba a capturar al pequeño hombre y obtener algunas respuestas. No había manera de que Louis lo dejara irse.

Se lanzó en el aire, derribando al rechoncho pequeño elf, ambos rodaron contra la pared. Louis se montó a horcajadas en la pequeña mierda sosteniendo su puño frente a él. —¿Quién eres?

—¿Qué parezco que soy? —el elfo lo provocó.

—Pareces un enano psicótico corriendo en pijamas, así que empieza a hablar, o sé de dos tigres que amarían jugar futbol con tu pequeño trasero.

El elfo levantó las manos frente a él sosteniendo dos muñecos Ken, para que Louis los viera. Louis parpadeó. —Uh, lo siento, pero soy demasiado grande para jugar con muñecos. ―¿El tipo iba en serio?

—Te estoy dando el regalo que deseas.

Louis bufó. —Ese era mi deseo cuando tenía doce. —Louis parpadeó—. Espera, ¿cómo sabes eso?

El elfo hizo de nuevo ese irritante guiño. Realmente estaba empezando a agotar los nervios de Louis. —Si buscas en tu recámara, encontrarás también la casa de Ken. Está hecha especialmente para ti.

Louis se colocó en cuclillas viendo al hombre vestido de verde y rojo. —¿Realmente eres un elf, no es así? ¡Santa jodida! ¿Santa es real?

—Si, lo es, Louis Tomlinson.

Louis cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho mientras veía al elf. ―¿Entonces por qué infiernos tenía unas navidades de mierda cuando crecía, si el hombre gordo realmente existía, hmm?

—No podemos darle a cada niño todo lo que desea. Eso los volvería malcriados.

Louis se carcajeó. —No, todo lo que causó en mi es que fuera un incrédulo. Dile al hombre gordo que él tiene a un niño psicológicamente jodido. ¿Qué infiernos iba a hacer con una Barbie cuando todo lo que quería era unos Kens?

El elf sacudió los muñecos frente a Louis. —Y aquí están.

Louis tomó los muñecos del divertido pequeño mierda y vio fijamente ambos muñecos Ken. Eso lo lanzó a su infancia, recordó cuán urgentemente quería esos dos. Su madre le dijo que un chico de doce años no jugaba con muñecas, especialmente no con dos muñecos. Se sintió tan avergonzado después de eso que canceló el deseo.

Louis inhaló profundamente. Había cancelado el deseo. Es por eso que no obtuvo esos Kens. Se sobresaltó y corrió hacia la recámara, viendo una casa de muñecos de gran tamaño en medio de la recámara.

¿Qué jodidos iba a hacer con eso? Ahora era un hombre adulto. No iba a jugar con muñecos ni casas de muñecos.

Louis se dejó caer frente a la casa, viendo al interior mientras llevaba ambos Kens caminando de la mano hacia la puerta. Empujó los muñecos hacia su espalda cuando Harry entró a la recámara.

—¿Qué haces, rayito de sol? —Harry preguntó mientras veía a Louis.

—Uhhh. ¿Un regalo para los bebés? —¿Qué infiernos se suponía que dijera? ¿Un pequeño jodido elf vestido de verde y rojo me lo dio?

—Veo que después de todo tienes espíritu navideño —dijo Harry mientras cruzaba el cuarto y plantaba un beso en la frente de Louis—. Bueno, lo sabes.

Louis esperó hasta que Harry salió del cuarto para sacar sus muñecos de detrás de la espalda. Los vio por un largo rato antes de sonreír. Santa era real. Wow. Sabía que tenía que darles la casa de muñecas a los niños para su cuarto de juegos, pero quería disfrutar más tiempo sus regalos, solo un poco más de tiempo.

🥀

Hazz salió de la recámara sonriendo. Su pareja finalmente creía en la navidad. Después de tantos años de coaccionar a su pareja a tener espíritu navideño y fallar, finalmente había sucedido.

Rodeó la esquina, viendo sobre su hombro antes de dar un bajo silbido. El elf salió de una de las recámaras, viéndose gruñón como una jodida. —Espero que él crea. Estoy cansado de usar este estilo de ropa. Nick dejó este código de ropa hace décadas. Están malditamente ajustados y aplastan mis bolas.

Hazz sonrió mientras le daba al hombre un billete de cien dólares. —Gracias. Dile a San Nick que le debo una.

—Seguro, seguro. Me debes más de una después de que malditamente me derribara tu pareja. No creo que sea capaz de estar en el club de strip ahora. Creo que lastimó mi espalda —el elf murmuraba mientras recorría el pasillo y desaparecía.

🥀

**REMI: HARRY.  
DREW: LOUIS.**

—¡Está aquí! —Louis gritó cuando el cartero le entregó una caja dirigida para él. Corrió a la casa y subió a su recámara, totalmente emocionado. Antes de que pudiera abrir el regalo, Harry lo tomó—. ¡Hey!

—Tu mamá me hizo prometerle que no te dejaría abrirlo hasta navidad —Harry le recordó saliendo de la recámara con el regalo de Louis. Bueno, campanas del infierno. Louis saltó de la cama detrás de su pareja.

—¡Si no se lo dices, yo no lo haré!

Harry se rió. —No hay posibilidad, cachorro.

Louis le dio un bajo gruñido y bajó los escalones hacia la cocina. Conocía a Harry y sabía que no iba a ceder sin importar cuánto rogara.

Hace mucho había aprendido que rogar no funcionaba.

—Ten —dijo Maverick dándole lo que parecía un libreto a Louis. Lo vio y entonces miró al Alfa.

—¿Qué es esto?

—Vamos a hacer una representación de la natividad. Sorpresa. Serás José —dijo Maverick y entonces se alejó. Louis vio al loco lobo y entonces el libreto. Uno de estos días ellos iban a descubrir dónde sembraba la marihuana Maverick. Uno de estos días.

—¡Espera! —Louis gritó mientras seguía a Maverick. Cuando el Alfa se giró, Louis tomó una profunda respiración—. ¿Por qué tenemos que hacer una obra? Nunca la hemos hecho antes.

Maverick se encogió de hombros, le dio la espalda y le habló sobre su hombro. —A los bebés les gustará.

Louis se rascó la cabeza. No sabía nada acerca de niños, pero estaba seguro que ni los gemelos ni Nevada se quedarían sentados durante la obra ni la entenderían. Skyler era solo una bebé. ¿Qué sabía ella?

Louis entró al estudio, viendo a Keata con un libreto en su mano, girándolo de un lado a otro y entonces levantándolo. ―No tiene imágenes.

Louis sacudió la cabeza. —¿Cuál papel te dijo Maverick que interpretarías?

—María. ¿Quién es María?

Louis gruñó. Se preguntó si Maverick habría pensado en eso por si mismo o había sido uno de esos extraños sueños. Realmente ese hombre en ocasiones lo asombraba. —Ella es una virgen.

Keata dejó caer el libreto como si le quemara las manos. ―No puedo ser ella. Ya no soy virgen. Cody tomó eso.

Louis sonrió y se dejó caer en el sofá. Eso iba a ser muy interesante. Quizás debería de hacer la obra, incluso si era solo para ver qué personajes tendrían los demás en la obra.

—Ahí estás —dijo Harry mientras entraba en el estudio.

Louis lo vio de cerca. No había libreto en la mano de Harry. Frunció el ceño. —¿Tú no vas a actuar?

Las cejas de Harry subieron mientras se reía. —¿En serio?

Louis entrecerró los ojos. —Como un ataque al corazón.

La expresión de Harry rápidamente se volvió seria. —Ah, cachorro, yo no actuaré

—¿Quieres apostar?

—No, en serio. No actuaré. Ayudaré con el vestuario, el escenario, incluso con las luces, pero no subiré a un escenario a leer alguna mierda de papel. —Harry tragó duro—. Te ayudaré con tus líneas en la recámara, pero yo... —Harry sacudió la cabeza frenéticamente mientras empezaba a salir del cuarto—. Yo no actuaré.

Louis se quedó con la boca abierta cuando Harry se giró y salió como si lo siguieran los sabuesos del infierno. Se rascó la cabeza. —¿Qué sucede aquí?

—Él no va a actuar —dijo Keata.

—¿Pero por qué? —Louis preguntó confundido—. Es solo una estúpida obra.

—¿No hace cosas estúpidas?

Louis sintió sus labios girarse ante la pregunta de Keata. ―Quizás no, pero él va a hacer su papel. —Un plan comenzó a formarse en la cabeza de Louis, un muy travieso plan. Sonrió mientras se giró a ver a Keata.

—Uh-uh, conozco esa expresión. Voy a meterme en grandes problemas con esa expresión.

Louis arqueó una ceja.

Keata bufó. —Bien, estoy dentro. —Movió su dedo hacia Louis—. Pero será mejor que sea buena, o me voy a enojar mucho.

—Oh, lo será. —Tomó la mano de Keata y lo jaló fuera del cuarto.

—¿A dónde vamos?

—Necesitamos hablar con Cecil acerca del vestuario.

Johnny entró al estudio tronando los dedos y caminando hacia Keata. —Vamos, tenemos que seguir buscando.

Keata rodó los ojos y vio su libreto que estaba en el suelo. Louis juró que estaba listo para levantarlo en lugar de seguir a Johnny. ¿Qué infiernos estaba sucediendo?

Louis se encogió de hombros mientras salía a buscar a Cecil. Vio a Blair asomándose por una esquina del pasillo y entonces correr. Algo extraño estaba sucediendo.

Encontró a Cecil en la cocina con George. —Necesito un favor.

Cecil se giró, una cuchara colgaba de su boca. Se la quitó y movió la cuchara alrededor. —Todo el mundo quiere un favor. La última vez que ayudé a alguien que quería un favor, terminé sacando estiércol de las caballerizas.

—¿Entonces no quieres hacerlo? —Louis preguntó.

—¿Qué crees? —Cecil preguntó—. Cuenta conmigo, hermano.

🥀

Harry se encogió de hombros mientras pensaba de nuevo en hacer un papel en la obra. Sabía que se había comportado como una rata bastarda cuando corrió como si hubiera corrido por su vida, pero maldición. ¿Una obra de navidad? ¿Realmente? ¿De quién fue la idea de esa mierda?

Voluntariamente haría algunas cosas, menos tener que actuar. Odiaba las obras de navidad. Le ponían los pelos de punta —todos esos trajes con holanes, las brillantes luces y las personas diciendo esa estúpida mierda. Eso era espeluznante.

También se sentía como un fraude. Era un grande y malo guerrero, una fuerza de la naturaleza y estaba asustado como un asustadizo cachorro con la sola mención de actuar. No quería considerar lo que Louis debía de pensar de él. Él era una gallina.

—Hey, Harry, dijiste que me ayudarías con mis líneas.

Harry sonrió y asintió. —Si, cachorro. —Levantó la vista cuando oyó que cerraba la puerta de la recámara con llave y casi se traga la lengua—. Qué... —Harry tragó saliva cuando su pene inmediatamente estaba duro como el acero—. ¿Qué infiernos estás usando?

—¿Te gusta? —Louis preguntó mientras giraba en círculos.

Harry sintió como si sus ojos fueran a saltar de su cabeza. Louis tenía la más pequeña, escasa, y la más delgada pieza de tela que Harry hubiera visto. Se envolvía alrededor de la cintura de Louis y entonces uno de los hombros. La curva del trasero de Louis podía ser vista bajo el borde de la tela y uno de sus brillantes pezones que se exponía en su pecho. Era obvio que Louis estaba totalmente desnudo debajo de ese traje.

—Es mi traje para la obra.

—Oh, ¡infiernos, no! —Harry gruñó mientras se levantaba de un lado de la cama. No había manera de que su pareja fuera a dejar el cuarto con ese traje. No había manera en el infierno. Claro, si él quería usarlo en su recámara, eso era otra historia.

—¿No te gusta esto?

Harry gruñó cuando sus caninos salieron a través de las encías. Oh, le gustaba todo eso. Entre más lo veía, más... infiernos con eso. Harry tomó a Louis y lo lanzó a la cama, cayendo encima de su pareja.

—No vas a salir de este jodido cuarto con ese traje.

Louis se movió, y la tela se deslizó hacia arriba lo suficiente para exponer el duro pene de Louis. —Entonces, ¿te gusta?

—Estoy jodidamente enamorado de eso —Harry gruñó.

—Bueno. —Louis movió sus cejas mientras sus pequeños caninos bajaron—. Porque también conseguí uno.

Harry estaba demasiado excitado al ver los pequeños colmillos de Louis para importarle la tela. Quería sentir esos agudos dientes encajándose en su piel. Y quería sentir el hermoso pene frente a él hundiéndose dentro de su culo.

—Jódeme.

—Siempre.

Harry se deslizó y tomó la botella de lubricante de la mesita de noche y se rodó sobre su espalda, sosteniendo la gran botella sobre su pareja. Los dientes de Louis brillaban a la luz mientras sonreía y tomaba la botella.

—Eso es tan jodidamente caliente —Harry gruñó—. Siempre has sido tan caliente, Louis. Solo parece que quiero más y más cada día. Rastrear tu sexy trasero ha sido la mejor cosa que he hecho.

Louis sonrió. —Apuesto que los días que siguieron estando yo tan enfermo, pensaste en cambiar de opinión.

—Nunca. —Harry parpadeó rápidamente para alejar las lágrimas que inundaron sus ojos al pensar en el dolor que su pareja había atravesado para liberarse de las drogas. Seguía siendo una guerra que estaba luchando, pero las batallas eran menos fuertes y más alejadas. —Nunca me arrepentiré de nada contigo.

Louis dejó de verter lubricante en sus dedos y miró a Harry. —Fue un duro tiempo, Harry. No te hubiera culpado si corrías en otra dirección. Los síntomas de abstinencia me hicieron pensarlo dos veces.

—No. —La esquina de la boca de Harry se curvó hacia arriba—. Tú nunca me hubieras dejado.

Louis se ruborizó. —Tienes razón, no podría hacerlo. —Louis lanzó la botella a un lado de la cama y entonces llevó los dedos entre las nalgas de Harry. Harry inhaló suavemente mientras sentía uno de los dedos perforar su apretado culo—. Siempre haces que sea duro para mi decirte que no.

—Bueno. —Harry se rió entre gruñidos cuando Louis comenzó a trabajar en su culo—. De cualquier manera es duro.

—Oh, si lo es. —Louis bajó y pasó la lengua por la cabeza del pene de Harry—. Justo de la manera como me gusta.

Harry levantó las piernas y las dejó caer a los costados. Su aliento se quedó atorado en su garganta cuando otro dedo se hundió en su culo. —N...nadie hace esto para mi, Louis.

Louis gruñó y le mostró sus caninos a Harry. —Y nadie es mejor.

Harry sonrió cuando vio la muestra de posesividad en su pareja. Vio cómo el rostro de Louis se ruborizaba. Louis seguía siendo tan encantador como el día que lo conoció.

La mano de Louis circuló el pene de Harry, lamió el brillante líquido que escurría. Harry gimió mientras veía la lengua de Louis salir y tomar hasta la última gota. ¿Alguien lo excitaba tanto como su hombre? ¡Infiernos, no!

Harry sacó de su mente todo cuando Louis se movió lentamente, girando los dedos hasta que encontró la próstata de Harry, y la golpeó.

—Oh, ¡mi Dios! —Harry gritó de placer—. Amo jodidamente eso.

—¿Esto? —Louis preguntó mientras la golpeaba una y otra vez, agregando un tercer dedo.

—¡Si!

Sacó su dedo, Louis frotó la cabeza de su pene arriba y abajo del arrugado agujero. Se empujó lentamente, deteniéndose cuando Harry tomó aire. Cuando Harry asintió, Louis se empujó centímetro a centímetro lentamente hundiéndose en el culo de Harry.

—Dios, cachorro, no tengo suficiente de ti —Harry jadeó. Su mano derecha tomó su pene, circulando la base para evitar correrse mientras Louis se empujaba adentro. Harry tomó una profunda respiración y asintió, indicándole a Louis que se moviera. Louis se sostenía de las caderas de Harry mientras se movía hacia atrás y hacia adelante, dejando que el cuerpo de Harry se acostumbrara a su grueso eje. Una vez que sintió los músculos relajarse, sus empujes se hicieron más demandantes.

—Eres tan hermoso —Harry dijo con una voz con deseo. Se sintió mareado por la lujuria. Acarició su pene con el ritmo de Louis. Louis se empujó más duro. Harry se acarició más duro. La cabeza cayó hacia sus hombros. Harry separó las rodillas intentando que Louis entrara más profundo.

—Harry, yo... —Los ojos de Louis fijos en el cuello de Harry.

Harry sonrió e inclinó la cabeza. Louis hundió sus pequeños caninos en los hombros de Harry. Harry gritó y caliente líquido llenó su mano cuando su orgasmo pulsó de su cuerpo. Su cuerpo se estremeció cuando sus bolas se vaciaron.

—¡Louis!

Louis lanzó la cabeza hacia atrás cuando rugió su liberación, empujándose profundo y más duro, llenando el culo de Harry con su liberación. Se inclinó y lamió la herida sellándola y colapsando en el pecho de Harry.

—Te amo, Harry —Louis murmuró.

—También te amo, cachorro.

Había un sospechoso brillo en los ojos de Louis cuando levantó la cabeza. Eso debió de advertirlo Harry pero estaba demasiado ocupado en la sensación después del orgasmo. Estúpido.

—¿Me amas lo suficiente para estar en la obra?

🥀

**KYOSHI: LOUIS.  
STORM: HARRY.**

Louis vio el libreto en su mano. ¿Estaba Maverick siendo serio? ¿Quería que Louis actuara como una vaca? ¿Estaba Maverick siendo serio? ¿Realmente? Gruñó dejando el libreto en la cama y salió a buscar a su primo.

Encontró a Keata corriendo por la casa con Johnny, empujando papel de envoltura brillante rosa y naranja en sus bolsillos. —¿Vas a estar en la obra? —le preguntó a su primo cuando Keata pasaba al lado de él.

Keata se detuvo, se giró, jadeando mientras asentía. —¡Soy la virgen! —Se rió graciosamente y corrió de nuevo tras Johnny.

Louis gruñó. Incluso Keata tenía una mejor parte. ¿Cuán vergonzoso era eso? Se giró y se dirigió al estudio mientras buscaba a alguien más que tuviera una parte en la obra. ¿Por qué ellos tenían que actuar? Nunca lo habían hecho antes. Louis no estaba seguro si le gustaba la idea de ser vaca. Ni siquiera sabía cómo decir _'muu'._

Vio a Loco en la mesa del billar con Tryck. —¿Alguno de ustedes va a estar en la obra?

Tryck bufó mientras sacudía la cabeza. —Infiernos, no. Maverick me conoce muy bien para meter mi culo en una obra.

Loco se reía mientras hacía su tiro. —Yo seré uno de los tramoyistas.

Louis quería ser un tramoyista. Prefería construir algo que ser una maldita vaca. Vio a Maverick entrar en el estudio y le dio un libreto a Tryck.

—¡Es una jodida broma! —Tryck gritó mientras tomaba el libreto en su mano.

—Es para los niños. Trata con eso —dijo Maverick sobre su hombro y salió.

—¿Qué parte harás en la obra? —Louis le preguntó a Tryck.

Tryck lo hojeó y entonces gruñó. —Seré el posadero.

Louis quería ser el posadero. No quería ser una apestosa vaca.

—¿Qué jodidos hace un posadero? —Tryck preguntó mientras lanzaba el libreto a un lado.

—Revisa la gente que entra en el Holiday Inn —dijo Loco mientras comenzó a carcajearse histéricamente. Tryck gruñó mientras Louis se alejaba. ¿Por qué él tenía que ser una apestosa vaca?

Entró en el vestíbulo y tomó el pasillo, gruñendo consigo mismo acerca de su parte en la obra.

Levantó la cabeza cuando olió que algo se quemaba. Louis cambió a su forma de gato y siguió el olor, olfateando el aire hasta que terminó en la cocina. George estaba maldiciendo con energía inclinado sacando algo del horno.

—¡Maldición! Es la segunda horneada arruinada —George murmuró mientras lanzaba la charola sobre el mostrador—. Necesito un maldito horno nuevo.

Louis maulló, alertando a George que estaba en la cocina. George se giró y le sonrió a Louis. —Hey, gatito. ¿Quieres una galleta quemada?

Louis siseó y trotó fuera de la cocina.

—¡Mejor toma una ahora antes de que las tire! —George le gritó a Louis.

Podría ser un felino, pero eso no significaba que comiera galletas quemadas. Louis entró a su recámara y cambió, buscando algo de ropa. Notó un traje de vaca en la cama. ¡No había manera! No iba a usar eso. Eso era horroroso como el infierno. Eso tenía falsas ubres pegadas arriba, burlándose de Louis, burlándose de su parte en la obra.

Al lado del traje había una tanga verde.

Louis levantó el escandaloso lazo de la tanga, examinándola. Sonrió cuando pensó en Harry viéndolo pavonearse en esa escasa tela. Un lugar donde debería de ir su pene y donde sus bolas deberían de descansar. Muy cool.

Louis se colocó la tanga en su lugar, moviéndola alrededor, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para hacerla más confortable alrededor de su trasero. ¿Cómo haría la gente para usar esas cosas?

Oh bueno, si Harry quería ver a Louis en ellos, podría usarlos. Le tomó un momento a Louis el acostumbrarse al ardor entre la grieta de su culo, pero logró bajar las escaleras.

Quería encontrar a Harry, dejar que su pareja supiera que los estaba usando. La excitación de Louis aumentó cuando pensó en la excitación de su pareja cuando lo viera. Apostaría que Harry podría mostrar su gratitud en todas las traviesas maneras que Louis amaba.

—¿Tienes tu disfraz? —Cecil preguntó mientras caminaba con Louis a la cocina. Era en la tarde y sabía que Harry estaría en la cocina buscando algún refrigerio. Harry amaba los refrigerios.

—¿Fuiste tú el que dejó ese horrible traje en mi cama? ―Louis preguntó con el ceño fruncido. La urgencia que sentía de estrangular a Cecil era fuerte, casi tan fuerte como la urgencia que Louis sentía de estrangular a Maverick en primer lugar por tener la maldita idea.

—Oh, vamos, no está tan mal —dijo Cecil y entonces se rio—. Al menos no era una cabra.

Louis vio a Cecil divertido. —¿Quién es la cabra?

Cecil sacudió la cabeza. —No lo diré. Lo verás muy pronto. —Se carcajeaba mientras entraba en la cocina.

Louis vio a Harry. Su cabello cayendo a sus hombros mientras veía a Louis con adoración. Sentía una urgencia de envolver los rizos alrededor de su cuerpo haciéndole cosquillas en su piel con ese suave cabello.

Cuando Harry se inclinó a tomar algo del refrigerador, el pene de Louis empezó a endurecerse. _—Jingle balls, jingle balls, jingle all the way...*_ — Louis miró a su ingle con horror. ¡Su pene estaba cantando! ¡Santo infierno! Vio alrededor del cuarto que cinco guerreros lo veían con la boca abierta.

_(*. Canción popular escrita en 1857 por James Lord Pierpont (1822-1893) A pesar de su indiscutible conexión con la navidad, no era una canción hecha especialmente para navidad)_

George tomó el extinguidor y señaló hacia el pene de Louis.

—¡No! —Louis gritó, pero era demasiado tarde. George estaba rociándolo con la blanca espuma.

—¿Eso aun te está atacando? —George preguntó y entonces se rió.

 _—¡Dragonfly*!_ —Harry gritó mientras dejaba caer el refrigerio y cruzaba el cuarto. Louis estaba mortificado viendo a todos los hombres en el cuarto y entonces a su ingle. ¿Qué infiernos sucedió? Louis gruñó y trató de limpiarse la espuma del cuerpo. ¡Eso era un pene cantando, no un hombre-comiendo pene!

_(*. **Dragonfly,** en cada región tiene diferente nombre entre los que se encuentran libélula, caballo del diablo y caballito del diablo, cigarro, para evitar confusiones además de que se oye más bonito se dejara el original y tiene relación con los dragones del oriente)_

—¿Estás bien? —Harry preguntó y por la manera en que curvaba los labios le decía a Louis que estaba luchando por no reír.

Entrecerró los ojos cuando miró a su pareja. —¿Por qué me diste una tanga que canta?

—No te di una tanga cantante, dragonfly. Ni siquiera te di una tanga. —Harry inclinó la cabeza a un lado mientras veía a Louis. Sus brazos cruzaron su enorme pecho mientras arqueaba una ceja—. Pero estoy muy interesado en saber quién lo hizo.

—¿Cómo funciona? —George preguntó y entonces se rió, cuando Louis le dio una penetrante mirada, George levantó las manos—. Solo preguntaba. Quiero comprarle uno a Tank.

Louis levantó las manos, dio media vuelta y salió de la cocina. Iba a descubrir quién le dejó la tanga y luego lo estrangularía.

Harry salió detrás de él, tomó a Louis alrededor de la cintura y lo levantó. —Te juro, dragonfly, no dejé eso para ti.

Louis se quedó flojo en los brazos de Harry y se encogió de hombros. —Alguien dejó esa ropa para mí. Espero que quien sea, tenga furúnculos en sus bolas.

Harry hizo un guiño. —Eso es rudo.

Louis cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho. —Así fue el tener mi pene cantando frente al cuarto entero.

Harry gruñó mientras subía las escaleras con Louis. Louis conocía ese gruñido. Ese gruñido significaba que Harry lo quería de la peor manera posible. Él estaba por todo eso.

Incluso si él no tenía un pene cantante.

—Quiero ver esa maldita tanga. —Pateó la puerta de la recámara abriéndola, entrando y dejando a Louis de pie. Harry cerró la puerta y le puso llave—. Muéstrame, dragonfly.

Había un brillo en los ojos de su pareja mientras Harry se lamía los labios. Louis olvidó que estaba enojado cuando se quitó los pantalones, mostrándole el trasero a su pareja. Sabía que Harry amaba ver su trasero desnudo.

—Maldición —Harry gimió mientras Louis se giraba. La lujuria en los ojos de su pareja hizo que Louis estuviera duro de nuevo.

_—Jingle balls, jingle balls, jingle all the way..._

Louis llevó una mano a su cara. Eso era tan bochornoso. —¿Estás seguro que no lo compraste para mi?

Harry sacudió la cabeza mientras se acercaba a Louis, el predador estaba en la superficie. Louis olvidó la estúpida canción cuando Harry envolvió sus fuertes brazos alrededor de Louis y lo dejó caer en la cama.

—Colócate sobre tus manos y rodillas —Harry ordenó mientras la pieza de hilo dental se encogía entre la grieta de Louis. Gritó mientras lo veía sobre su hombro. Harry estaba parado ahí sonriendo, viendo la maldita tela.

Su agujero se estremecía cuando un dedo lo recorrió. Sintió que separaban sus nalgas y el dedo entraba.

Louis gemía mientras Harry lo estiraba. Las sensaciones lo inundaban y su piel zumbaba. Se empujó hacia atrás, hacia el largo dedo de su pareja mientras su pareja tomaba sus caderas.

—Aun estás tan apretado, dragonfly. —La cantarina voz de Harry envolvía su cabeza como un hipnótico hechizo. Su cuerpo se sintió vivo cuando Harry insertó otro dedo dentro de él. Sus manos se aferraron a las sábanas cuando Harry abrió los dedos como tijeras, rozando la próstata de Louis. Gritó cuando su pene estaba increíblemente duro.

_—Jingle balls, jingle balls, jingle all the way..._

—Quítame esa maldita cosa —Louis se quejó, jalando la pequeña tira.

Harry se reía mientras palmeaba la mano de Louis. —Me gusta. Déjalo, dragonfly.

Louis gruñó y bajó la cabeza. ¿A Harry realmente le gustaba su pene cantante? ¡Hombre!

Louis olvidó la maldita cosa mientras sus hombros tocaban el colchón, permitiendo que su trasero se levantara. Estaba tan malditamente caliente que estaba por rogar a su pareja que lo jodiera cuando Harry retiró sus dedos y empujó lentamente su pene, centímetro a centímetro, mientras Louis dejaba caer la cabeza gimiendo de placer.

—Más. —Jadeaba de necesidad.

—¿Qué es esto? —Harry preguntó levantando el disfraz de vaca.

Louis tomó el traje y lo lanzó a través del cuarto. ―Estúpida vaca.

—¿Hay algo que debería de saber? —Harry preguntó recorriendo la espalda de Louis con la palma, rascando con sus uñas la columna de Louis.

—Si, Jódeme. Eso es todo lo que necesitamos discutir ahora.

La cama se hundió cuando Harry se movió detrás de él. Harry gruñó mientras jaló la maldita tanga una vez más. Louis iba a quemar la maldita cosa tan pronto como se saliera de su cuerpo. Sus pensamientos se desanimaron cuando Harry entró en él. Louis jadeó a través del ardor mientras se empujaba hacia atrás al pene de su pareja.

—Mio —Harry gruñó mientras hundía la cabeza y lamía la espalda de Louis. Su cuerpo estaba en fuego por su pareja. Su mente giró cuando Harry se empujó más duro dentro de él. Louis se fragmentó, su semilla hizo erupción mientras Harry se empujó más profundo. Gritó su liberación mientras Harry tomaba sus caderas, mordiéndolo tan duro que la maldita cosa comenzó a cantar de nuevo.

Harry envolvió a Louis en sus poderosos brazos mientras le mordía el hombro, fijándolo en el lugar mientras enterraba su pene dentro del culo de Louis.

Su pareja tomó la tanga, jalándola y acariciándolo. Liberó el cuello de Louis murmurándole en su oreja: —Amo esa tanga, dragonfly.

Demasiado para destruir la maldita cosa.

Harry se apartó saliendo del culo de Louis y volviendo a entrar. Su pareja se tensó y entonces rugió su liberación mientras lentamente se empujaba. Louis colapsó en la cama mientras trataba de recuperar su respiración.

—Prométeme que la usarás tan a menudo como puedas hasta navidad —dijo Harry mientras sacaba su flácido pene de Louis.

_«Maldición, maldición, maldición»._

—Lo prometo. —Ahora estaba atascado con un pene cantante. Seguro que le gustaría saber quién dejó esa tanga.

🥀

El elf se reía mientras recorría el pasillo, oyendo la tanga cantar con la pequeña tonada de navidad. Se vengaría de Kota por hacerlo usar esas malditas mallas que le daban comezón en lugares inmencionables. Se iba a asegurar que cada una de las parejas tuviera una muy especial navidad.

Movió la mano, multiplicando los regalos que Hawk había escondido para que Johnny encontrara. Sonrió mientras caminaba por el pasillo silbando... hasta que vio a Blair.

La pareja entrecerró los ojos levantando un dedo hacia el elf. Joder. Debería saber mejor sobre confiar en un lobo.

🥀

**MICAH: HARRY.  
OLIVER: LOUIS.**

Louis tomó su abrigo del armario mientras salía corriendo de la recámara. Harry quería ir a patinar en hielo. Louis nunca había patinado en hielo antes y esperaba eso. Realmente, ¿qué tan difícil podría ser? Eran solo patines y hielo, simple.

Era muy bueno patinando sobre ruedas así que debería de ser simple.

El pueblo había construido una pista cerca del gazebo, y Louis se moría por salir de la casa. Por una vez, estaba aburrido de muerte y sufría _fiebre de la cabaña*_. Además de que no había manera de que se quedara alrededor para que Maverick empujara un maldito libreto en su mano.

_(*. **Cabin feber** , nombre informal que se le da a la apatía e irritabilidad que resulta de largos confinamientos en el interior debido al invierno)_

Se estremeció con el pensamiento.

Había oído a las otras parejas gruñir acerca de tener que participar, pero si Louis era lo suficientemente astuto, sería capaz de evitar al Alfa.

Y Louis se consideraba malditamente astuto.

—¿Listo? —Harry preguntó ofreciéndole la mano, desde el vestíbulo y esperando a Louis. Louis asintió mientras rápidamente tomaba la mano de su pareja, listo para salir como de un infierno de la casa.

—Vámonos —dijo mientras prácticamente jalaba a su pareja de la casa hacia la puerta del frente.

—Wow, ¿por qué la prisa, bebé? —Harry preguntó detrás de él, cerrando la puerta del frente, viendo con curiosidad a Louis.

Todo el cuerpo de Louis se estremeció mientras veía hacia la casa, moviendo la mano. —No quiero que me den un maldito papel es esa obra. —Prefería luchar con cientos de rebeldes que usar un disfraz y subir al escenario.

El solo pensar en usar un horrible disfraz hizo que se le revolviera el estómago.

_«¡Infiernos no! ¡No iba a suceder! »_

Harry se rió mientras envolvía los brazos alrededor de Louis dándole un enorme abrazo antes de liberarlo. —No es tan malo. Es por los niños. No deberías de huir de esa gran oportunidad.

—Entonces serás voluntario —dijo Louis mientras caminaba por el jardín y entonces subió a la camioneta de Harry y cerró la puerta.

Harry subió del lado del conductor, cerró la puerta y lo vio fijamente como si fuera a maldecir mientras sacudía la cabeza. —Uh, no gracias. Estoy demasiado viejo para actuar de Jesús bebé.

Louis se carcajeó mientras se abrochaba el cinturón de seguridad y se giraba hacia su pareja. —¿Qué acerca de una cabra? —Había oído a Kyoshi quejarse por ser una vaca.

La pareja había dicho que alguien sería la cabra. Louis rezaba porque Maverick no lo encontrara. Solo no podía verse actuando como una maldita cabra. No podía verse actuando en esa maldita cosa. Él estaría bien siendo público. Eso era lo que él quería ser cuando la obra comenzara el día de navidad.

Harry tomó la mano de Louis y entrelazó los dedos mientras salían del camino de grava para dirigirse al pueblo.

Mientras Harry estacionaba la camioneta, Louis podía oír la música de navidad que se oía fuerte desde el altavoz en algún lugar, llenando el pueblo de espíritu navideño.

Vio alrededor del pueblo las decoraciones navideñas. Incluso los postes de las farolas estaban adornados con listones rojos.

Habiendo tenido navidades de mierda cuando crecía, Louis ahora adoraba esta época del año. A diferencia de su hermano Blair que era un _scrooge*_ cada año. Louis disfrutaba las fiestas.

_(*. **Scrooge,** se refiere a Ebenezer Scrooge, un personaje miserable que odiaba la navidad en la novela de Charles Dickens, A Chistmas Carol. Un cuento de navidad)_

Haberse emparejado con Harry solamente hizo todo eso más especial.

Salió y esperó a que Harry se le uniera. Louis vio el lugar de renta de patines y jaló a Harry hacia allá, la emoción lo recorría como un inquieto niño. ¡Él iba a patinar!

—Realmente necesitas calmarte —dijo Harry—. Tenemos todo el día para patinar.

Louis se calmó, pero no mucho, mientras caminaba hacia la caseta de rentas. Tomó unos patines para él y otros para Harry. Nunca había patinado en hielo antes, así que realmente estaba interesado. Rezaba por no caerse de culo y avergonzarse frente a todo el pueblo. Vio a unos pequeños niños patinar como unos profesionales y esperaba poder hacer lo mismo.

Harry se sentó en la banca a anudarse las cintas de sus patines. Louis hizo lo mismo y entonces se aferró a su pareja como su tabla de salvación mientras de puntas caminaba sobre el hielo. Vio algunos patinadores girando alrededor, haciendo movimientos elegantes y carcajeándose. No parecía tan difícil. Estaba totalmente de pie. Louis sería un maestro en un momento.

—Ahora sigue mi guía —dijo Harry mientras tomaba la mano de Louis. Louis entró al hielo tambaleándose un poco, pero Harry lo mantenía firme—. Relájate.

Louis asintió y tomó la mano de Harry con ambas manos. La música era festiva cuando Louis comenzó a patinar. Le sonrió a su pareja. Levantando los pulgares mientras patinaba como un profesional...y entonces, cambió de dirección a la izquierda. Harry lo tomó de las caderas y cambió de dirección de nuevo para recorrer la pista de hielo.

—¿Crees que ya lo tienes? —Harry bromeó mientras guiaba a Louis alrededor de la pista, presionando su pecho contra la espalda de Louis.

—Eso creo —Louis dijo mientras se estabilizaba—. Está bien, lo tengo —dijo mientras se apartaba de Harry.

Harry lo liberó y Louis comenzó a patinar solo. Giró alrededor y disfrutó la libertad de patinar...y entonces giró a la izquierda. Louis levantó los brazos, tratando de aferrarse al aire. Harry se reía mientras patinaba hacia Louis.

—Parece que tuvieras dos pies izquierdos.

Louis nunca había tenido dos pies izquierdos en su vida. Podía bailar como el mejor. Entonces, ¿por qué infiernos no podía mantenerse de pie? Apretó los dientes aferrándose de Harry para mantenerse de pie, levantó los patines y se movió suavemente, sonriéndole a los pequeños niños que patinaban y giraban...y entonces él se deslizó a la izquierda.

Louis gruñó mientras veía los patines, asegurándose de no haber rentado dos patines izquierdos.

Eso podría ser un problema, realmente.

No, eran los correctos. No podía entender qué estaba sucediendo. ¿Por qué infiernos él seguía girando a su jodida izquierda? Quizás la pista tenía alguna inclinación. Pero Louis sabía que ese no podía ser el caso porque todo el mundo estaba patinando bien.

Solo él parecía tener problemas para patinar.

Harry lo atrapó, riéndose mientras giraba a Louis alrededor, haciendo que se mareara un poco. —Parece que no puedo dejarte ir.

Estaba determinado a aprender a patinar sobre el hielo. No podía ser tan diferente a patinar en ruedas. Era un maestro patinando sobre ruedas. El patinar sobre hielo no lo iba a vencer. No había manera.

No había manera de que fuera a renunciar. Ahora Louis estaba determinado. —Lo tengo —gruñó alejándose de su pareja, patinando alrededor de la pista. Lo estaba haciendo genial, haciendo algunos movimientos de fantasía...y entonces giró a la izquierda.

Louis levantó las manos tratando de retomar el camino cuando una pequeña niña pasó y ambos cayeron. Louis cayó duro sobre su culo, eso dolía.

Levantó la vista y vio a Harry apresurarse hacia ellos, riéndose ayudó a la pequeña niña a levantarse y luego a Louis.

—Admítelo. No eres _Grace Kelly*_ sobre el hielo.

_(*. **Grace Kelly,** actriz norteamericana (1928-1982) Que se caso con el principie Rainiero III y se convirtió en la princesa de Mónaco. Pero me parece que se refería a **Gene Kelly** (1912-1996) Famoso bailarín, actor y director norteamericano)_

Louis palmeó a su pareja. —¡Son los malditos patines!

—Seguro que lo son —Harry bromeó mientras jalaba el cuerpo de Louis que se caía de nuevo—. Vamos por algo de chocolate caliente. Quizás una vez que te calientes seas capaz de patinar —dijo Harry riéndose entre las palabras.

Louis patinó hacia la caseta sin problemas. No podía entender qué infiernos sucedía. Sacudió la cabeza y aceptó la cocoa caliente de Harry, agradecido por el calor. La temperatura parecía haber bajado desde que llegaron.

—Lo lograrás, bebé. Desde que te conozco, haces lo mejor —dijo Harry mientras le daba un trago a su caliente bebida.

—¿Eso crees? —Louis preguntó sorprendido. No tenía idea de que Harry se sintiera de esa manera sobre él.

—Seguro. Eres el hombre más fuerte que conozco. Te sobrepusiste a lo de tu papá, con la ayuda del consejero. Tomaste suficientes líos de tu familia con un corazón guerrero. No puedo estar más orgulloso del hombre en que te convertiste.

Louis no iba a llorar por la maldita pista de patinaje. No sabía que Harry pensara de él de esa manera. Era impactante saber que su pareja lo respetaba tanto, especialmente después de su mal comienzo.

Louis envolvió sus brazos alrededor Harry, besándolo en la mejilla. —Gracias.

Harry sonrió y correspondió el beso de Louis. —Te amo. No puedo verme con ninguna otra pareja en el mundo.

—Mejor no, o patearía tu culo con mis dos pies izquierdos —se carcajeó.

Harry lanzó su taza al bote de basura. —Vamos, izquierdo. Vamos a ver si podemos enderezarte. —Su pareja lo guió de nuevo al hielo.

Louis salió, patinando como un profesional. Finalmente estaba pasando un buen momento circulando alrededor de Harry varias veces. Nada en el mundo se sentía tan bien cuando estaba con su pareja. Harry tenía razón. Había pasado por un largo camino desde que llegó a la casa.

—¡Mírame! —Louis se carcajeó con deleite mientras giraba algunas veces más...y entonces cambió a la izquierda.

Harry se reía mientras tomaba a Louis, empujándolo hacia la caseta de renta. —Creo que es suficiente emoción por un día.

Louis se sentó en la fría banca y se quitó los patines. —Te digo, ¡son los patines!

Harry se rió, tomó sus patines y entonces los de Louis, regresando ambos a la caseta. Louis se puso sus botas, gruñendo mientras amarraba las cintas. ¡Esos malditos patines!

🥀

El elf sonreía mientras Louis subía a la camioneta, maldiciendo los patines. Silbaba mientras se alejaba de la pista y entonces desapareció.

🥀

Harry abrió la puerta y dejó que su pareja entrara en la Casa. Había pasado un gran momento con Louis hoy. Incluso la falta de dirección de su pareja lo hizo reír.

—Aquí estás —dijo Maverick aproximándose a ellos. Sonrió cuando Louis se tensó, sacudiendo la cabeza de un lado a otro mientras retrocedía. Era solo una obra. ¿Qué había mal en eso?

Harry vio con curiosidad al Alfa cuando le dio el libreto a Harry. —¿Quieres que se lo de a Louis?

—No —dijo Maverick mientras se alejaba.

Esta vez era Louis quien se reía. —¿Serás la cabra? ―preguntó sosteniendo su costado.

Harry vio el libreto, hojeó las páginas. —No, seré el narrador. —¿Que infiernos sabía acerca de narrar historias? Harry apestaba para eso. No podía decir una historia para salvar su vida. No podía decir ni una broma para salvar su vida.

¿Por qué en la tierra Maverick lo hacía el narrador?

—Al menos no serás la cabra. —Louis se reía y entonces abrió más los ojos mientras Harry lo cazaba hacia las escaleras. Gritó cuando Harry lo tomó de la cintura y lo levantó.

—Bájame, narrador.

Harry gruñía mientras colocaba a Louis de pie. —Jódete, porque te voy a joder hasta que tengas dos pies derechos.

Louis se reía mientras se apresuraba a quitarse la ropa interior, pero Harry cayó en la cama y le hizo señas con un dedo a Louis. Harry lamió los labios mientras veía a su pareja subir lentamente por sus piernas. La lengua de Louis recorría el muslo interno de Harry mientras oía a su pareja gemir.

La punta de la lengua recorrió las bolas de Harry, circulándolas y luego chupando una a la vez.

—Joder, Louis —Harry gruñó, separando más las piernas.

Mordisqueó su camino hacia un costado de Harry, lamiendo el rastro hacia arriba. Louis chupó el pene de Harry dentro de su boca.

—¡Mierda! —Harry gritó mientras levantaba las caderas de la cama. Su pareja era un maestro chupando su pene, y Harry amaba cuando mostraba sus habilidades. Estaba tan excitado que su pene realmente dolía. Harry no podía esperar más—. Ven aquí —dijo Harry mientras jalaba a Louis, haciendo que se montara a horcajadas sobre su cara.

Harry separó las nalgas de su pareja, lamiendo el perineo mientras deslizaba su dedo ensalivado dentro del culo de Louis. Louis gemía alrededor de su pene, enviando vibraciones a través del eje de Harry. Gruñía mientras lamía unas cuantas veces más, y entonces tomó a Louis hasta el fondo de su garganta.

Louis chupó más duro mientras Harry empujaba su dedo un poco más adentro, masajeando sus bolas y chupando su pene. Él sabía que su pareja no iba a durar mucho más. Nunca lo hacía cuando Harry le hacía esto.

Harry deslizó otro dedo dentro, rozando el dulce punto de Louis, haciendo que su pareja gritara alrededor de su pene mientras su semilla se esparcía por la garganta de Harry.

Rápidamente sacó a Louis, girando a su pareja y empujando su pene profundamente dentro del culo de Louis. Louis gritó mientras Harry tomaba sus caderas y se empujaba más duro. —¿Aun quieres un cono de nieve? —le preguntó.

—Dios, si —Louis le gritó.

Harry sonrió. Aun recordaba su primera vez juntos después de todos esos años. Louis estaba en su sangre, haciendo que las rodillas se le debilitaran cada vez que veía a su pareja. Se apartó y volvió a empujarse hacia adelante, haciendo que los hombros de Louis bajaran.

—¡Y esto aun es mio! —dijo antes de inclinarse hacia adelante y hundir sus dientes en los hombros de Louis.

—¡Tuyo! —Louis gritó mientras Harry entraba en él. Gimió alrededor de la herida mientras sentía el orgasmo construirse en sus bolas. Harry liberó el hombro de Louis y rugió su liberación, empujándose en el culo de Louis mientras esparcía su semilla.

Sacó su flácido pene mientras caía, jalando a Louis con él. —Te amo, izquierdo.

Louis palmeó el pecho de Harry mientras se acurrucaba más cerca. —También te amo, pero no narraré por ti.

🥀

**KEATA: LOUIS.  
CODY: HARRY.**

Lou tarareaba mientras caminaba por el pasillo, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por recordar sus líneas. No sabía por qué tanto lío acerca de eso. Él iba a hacer esa obra. Nunca había hecho nada de eso en Japón y estaba emocionado con todo el asunto.

Aunque no estaba seguro acerca de interpretar a una virgen. Lou se preguntaba si Maverick sabía lo que estaba haciendo cuando lo escogió para esa parte. Habían pasado muchos años desde que era inocente. Su pareja, Harry, se había asegurado de eso, cada vez que veía a Louis.

—Hey, tigre —dijo Harry mientras llegaba detrás de él, envolviendo los brazos alrededor de los hombros de Lou—. ¿Qué haces?

Lou se reía graciosamente mientras palmeaba los brazos de Harry. —Practicando para ser virgen.

Harry gruñó en sus oídos. —No puedo ayudarte con eso. Si recuerdo correctamente, fui yo quien lo tomó la primera vez.

Lou se reía graciosamente incluso más duro. —Lo recuerdo muy bien —dijo ruborizándose—. Pero actuaré como virgen. No sexo.

Harry se tensó mientras su cara se caía. Realmente parecía que iba a gritar. Lou pensaba que era divertido. —Por favor dime que es broma, Lou.

Las risitas graciosas de Louis explotaron en esta ocasión, mientras sacudía la cabeza y asentía. —Si, estoy bromeando.

Harry levantó a Lou, haciendo que gritara con deleite mientras su pareja besaba toda su cara. —Estoy tan feliz por ti, Lou.

—Lo sé —dijo Lou. Realmente era afortunado. Había sido bendecido con la mejor pareja del mundo. Harry hacía todo lo que estaba en su poder para hacer que Lou fuera feliz. ¿Qué más podía pedir?

—Vamos, bebé. Te ayudaré con tus líneas —dijo Harry y entonces besó repetidamente en los labios a Lou antes de dejarlo de pie.

—Ahora no. Estoy hambriento.

—¿Tiritas de pollo y papas fritas? —Harry preguntó moviendo sus cejas.

 _—Roger that*._ —Lou se reía graciosamente mientras seguía a Harry a la cocina. Se dirigió a los gabinetes, listo para bajar algunos platos cuando vio a un ciervo en el patio. Le recordó la primera vez que hizo un picnic con Harry.

_(*. **Roger that,** aunque literalmente es Roger eso. Coloquialmente, en radiocomunicaciones se usa para decir, está bien, el mensaje fue recibido, como no han nada parecido en español y es algo que lo identifica, se dejara en el original)_

Ese era uno de los recuerdos favoritos de Lou. Había pasado un maravilloso momento ese día. Lou suspiró. Era tan inocente entonces. Se alegraba de ser tan mundano ahora. Ya no era más el inocente jovencito que seguía a Harry como un cachorro perdido, feliz de cada palabra que le decía su pareja.

—¿Tiritas de pollo? —Harry preguntó.

Lou se giró, saltando de alegría cuando Harry sacó una bolsa del congelador. —¡Si!

Harry se reía mientras sacaba las cosas para prepararlas. ―Recita tus líneas mientras las cocino.

Lou se dirigió a la mesa y tomó asiento. —María está embarazada con un niño... —Lou se detuvo—. ¿Harry?

—¿Hmm?

—¿De quién está embarazada María?

—José.

—Pero...

Harry se giró y vio la expresión cuestionadora de Lou mientras dejaba la bolsa en el mostrador. —¿Qué sucede, bebé?

Lou frunció el ceño. —¿Ella no es virgen?

Harry se carcajeó mientras cruzó el cuarto y besó la cabeza de Lou. —Realmente necesitas leer la historia. José era su esposo, pero un ángel colocó un bebé en su matriz.

Lou frunció el ceño profundamente. —¿Entonces por qué José no se embarazó? Gabby y Heaven tienen bebés.

Harry abrió la boca y entonces la cerró, inclinando la cabeza a un lado. —Buena pregunta. Supongo que porque no es un vampiro ni fue secuestrado por malvados científicos.

—Oh —Lou contestó y entonces reflexionó sobre las palabras de su pareja—. ¿Harry?

Harry se reía mientras dejaba caer las tiritas sobre el sartén antes de limpiarse las manos en una toalla y entonces ver sobre su hombro a Lou.

—¿Si?

—¿Por qué José no era un vampiro?

Harry se carcajeó más duro mientras sacudía la cabeza. ―Amo la manera en que funciona tu mente, amor. Honestamente lo hago.

Bueno, no contestó su pregunta. Era una pregunta lógica. ¿No tendrían vampiros antes? Lou estaba confundido como el infierno, incluso más que cuando comenzó a hacer las preguntas. Nada tenía sentido.

Lou decidió dejar el tema antes de que le doliera la cabeza. Se alejó de la mesa, vagabundeando hacia la ventana para ver si el ciervo seguía ahí.

Sonrió cuando vio al ciervo mordisquear una paja en el patio. La cosa tenía una muy bonita cornamenta. Lou sentía la urgencia de mimarlo. Había mimado a un ciervo antes. Muchos de ellos vagabundeaban por el patio.

Lou vio a Harry frente a la estufa, tarareando alguna canción de navidad. Salió por la puerta de atrás, cerrándola detrás de él. Lou se estremeció con el frío, pero quería ver al ciervo de cerca.

—Eres hermoso —dijo mientras se acercaba. El ciervo dejó de comer y lo veía con curiosidad—. No te lastimaré, amigo.

Lou levantó la mano y el ciervo se acercó olfateándolo. Se reía graciosamente cuando el ciervo sacó la lengua y lamió su palma. —¿Cuál es tu nombre?

El ciervo olfateó, levantó la cabeza y vio a Lou. Jadeó cuando vio la nariz roja del ciervo. —¿Estás enfermo?

El ciervo bufó fuerte, viendo a Lou con extrañeza. Lou guió al ciervo al establo de George y Tank, abriendo la puerta y guiándolo al interior. —Está caliente aquí —le dijo mientras colocaba una manta en el lomo del ciervo.

El ciervo se inclinó y lamió la cara de Lou.

—¡Ew! Eso es asqueroso —protestó mientras se limpiaba la cara con la manga de su suéter—. No besos. —Lou juraba que había oído al ciervo reír. Pero era imposible. Los ciervos no se reían. No era un shifter como lo eran Lou y Harry. Era solo un animal. Lou pasó su mano por la cornamenta del ciervo, contando cada punta—. Tienes doce.

—Lou, ¿estás afuera? —Harry gritó con un tono de preocupación en su voz.

Lou se llevó el dedo a sus labios y guió al ciervo a una de las caballerizas. —Quédate en silencio. Aquí está caliente. Regresaré con comida.

El ciervo lo lamió de nuevo.

—Dije que besos no. —Movió su dedo reprendiéndolo y entonces le sonrió—. Está bien, un beso.

El ciervo entró en la caballeriza y se acostó sobre el heno. Lou rápidamente cerró la puerta y corrió fuera del establo.

—Estoy aquí.

Harry se veía aliviado cuando vio a Lou apresurándose a salir del establo. Lou cerró la puerta para mantener el calor y regresó a la casa. ¡Tenía una mascota! Si, ¡él!

—¿Qué estabas haciendo ahí, bebé? —Harry preguntó mientras Lou corría al calor de la cocina, su comida esperaba por él en la mesa. Lou estaba demasiado emocionado para comer. Quería regresar al establo.

Nunca había tenido una mascota antes. ¿Qué se suponía que iba a hacer para llevarlo a pasear y bañarlo?

—Ayudando a un amigo.

Harry lo miró fijamente por un minuto y entonces asintió hacia la mesa. —Come, tu comida se enfría.

Lou tomó asiento, mordisqueando su comida mientras veía hacia la puerta. Apenas se mantenía sentado para comer. Estaba tan emocionado que saltaba. ¿Cuál sería un buen nombre para una mascota?

_¡Harry!_

Lou podría llamar a su mascota Harry. Después de todo era su nombre favorito. Lou comió rápidamente, tentado a salir corriendo afuera. No estaba seguro cómo se sentiría su pareja acerca de que Lou tuviera un ciervo. Quizás debería de mantenerlo en secreto por ahora. A Lou no le gustaba tener secretos con su pareja, pero su mascota no era un grave secreto. Él podría esperar y entonces presentarle a su pareja su mascota lentamente, dejar que se conocieran uno al otro.

Lou sabía que una vez que su mascota conociera a Harry, le gustaría tanto como le agradaba Lou. Sabía que eso sería un hecho. Lou terminó y subió a su recámara. Tenía que encontrar juguetes para que su ciervo pudiera jugar.

Lou corrió al armario, lanzando cosas mientras buscaba juguetes chillones.

—¿Qué estás haciendo, Lou? —Harry preguntó detrás de él.

Lou se tensó. Aun no podía decirle a su pareja sobre su mascota. —Uh, busco algo para Harry.

Su pareja se reía mientras sacaba a Lou del armario. ―No necesito nada, bebé. Vamos, tengo algo para ti.

Lou vio sobre su hombro con curiosidad. Sus ojos se abrieron más cuando vio a Harry sentado ahí desnudo. Rápidamente se olvidó del juguete chillón mientras Harry tomaba su pene, sosteniéndolo mientras le indicaba a Lou que se acercara.

Lou se puso de pie y se ruborizó mientras se acercaba a su pareja. —Tengo que ayudar a Harry.

—Oh, puedes ayudarme, puedes ayudarme desnudándote y sacudiendo ese apretado culito para mí en la cama.

Lou podía sentir su piel caliente del rubor que todo su cuerpo experimentaba. Eso sucedía cada vez que Harry quería hacer el amor. Incluso después de todos esos años, Lou aun se ruborizaba cada vez que tenían sexo incluso aunque él y Harry habían hecho juntos casi todo bajo el sol.

—Pero Harry me necesita con él —dijo Lou viendo hacia la puerta de la recámara.

—Si, te necesita —su pareja gruñó suavemente mientras sacudía su pene—. Necesito que vengas conmigo y te corras para mí.

Lou se reía graciosamente mientras Harry se ponía en cuatro patas y se acercaba a él, gruñéndole como un lobo. Rápidamente olvidó su protesta mientras corría lejos de su pareja hacia el otro lado de la recámara.

—No huyas, Lou. Te cazaré.

Lou se quitó la camiseta y la lanzó a un lado mientras Harry se lamía los labios, arrastrándose lentamente hacia él.

—¿Harry va a comerme?

Harry asintió mientras se arrastraba solo un poco más. ―Oh, tienes razón, planeo comerte.

Lou se bajó los pantalones y entonces se los quitó pateándolo. Corrió hacia la cama y saltó hacia ella, y entonces vio por el rabillo del ojo a Harry. —Cómeme.

Harry saltó a la cama y empujó las piernas de Lou hacia atrás mientras se tragaba su pene. Los puños de Lou se aferraban a los cobertores mientras gemía, pero Harry no lo dejó. Su pareja lo lamió desde las bolas a la cabeza del pene y cualquier lugar a su paso.

Lou tomó el hermoso cabello de Harry mientras apartaba las rodillas. Dejó salir un gemido mientras sentía que Harry lo estiraba mientras lo chupaba.

Nada en el mundo se sentía mejor que cuando Harry le hacía el amor. Él quería perderse por siempre, como siempre lo hacía.

Harry pasó su mano por la pierna de Lou, dejando que sus uñas rasparan la piel. Lou se estremeció al contacto, empujando su pene un poco más dentro de la boca de Harry. Trató de empujarse hacia la garganta de Harry mientras jadeaba para liberarse.

Gruñó en protesta cuando Harry liberó su pene y tomó la botella de lubricante. Su pareja retiró sus dedos, algo que Lou odiaba que hiciera.

—Quiero que me montes, Lou.

Lou se puso de rodillas y lamió sus labios mientras Harry vertía lubricante sobre su pene y entonces lo masajeaba. Lou subió por el cuerpo de Harry, montándose a horcajadas y sonriéndole a su pareja.

—¿Recuerdas la primera vez que me montaste, Lou?

Lou asintió viendo a su hermosa pareja. —En nuestro primer picnic —contestó mientras levantaba su trasero.

—Eso es correcto, amor. Te veías espectacular sentado arriba de mi, justo como ahora —dijo Harry mientras tomaba su pene y lo sostenía mientras Lou lentamente bajaba su trasero, sintiendo que el pene de Harry pulsaba en el interior de su agujero.

Lou gemía mientras lentamente tomaba todo el eje de Harry. Nunca se cansaría de esa sensación. Nunca.

—Móntame, bebé —dijo Harry tomando las caderas de Lou y animándolo a moverse.

Lou plantó sus pies en la cama y las manos en el pecho de Harry. Levantó el trasero y lo bajó, sintiendo el pene de su pareja estirándolo y llenándolo.

—Te sientes tan bien, Lou.

Lou aumentó el ritmo y su pene saltó libre frente a él. Harry lo tomó y comenzó a acariciarlo, girando la muñeca y tomando el presemen del pene de Lou.

—Harry —Lou gruñó cuando sintió sus bolas subir cerca de su cuerpo. Él estaba tan cerca.

—Eso es, bebé. Córrete para mi —Harry dijo mientras aumentaba el ritmo sobre el eje de Lou—. Córrete sobre mí.

Lou gritó cuando la otra mano de Harry pellizcaba su pezón. Harry sabía que Lou amaba eso. El sudor cubría todo su cuerpo mientras Lou aumentaba el ritmo sobre Harry, alcanzando su liberación.

Harry se tensó, haciendo que su pene golpeara la próstata de Lou. Gritó el nombre de su pareja mientras su semilla se esparcía sobre la mano y pecho de Harry.

Harry gruñó, se giró y empujó las piernas de Lou hacia atrás. Se enterró en el culo de Lou hasta que se tensó y rugió su liberación, jodiendo a Lou como si su vida dependiera de eso.

Lou jadeó, retirando el cabello de su cara mientras Harry besaba toda su cara. —Te amo, Lou.

—También te amo, Harry.

Harry ayudó a su pareja a vestirse. Amaba ayudar a Lou a vestirse. Le daba la oportunidad de tocar un poco más a Lou antes de que la vida entrara en su tiempo íntimo juntos. Su mano se deslizaba por la espalda de Lou mientras le ponía la camisa viéndolo maravillado.

Siempre estaría agradecido de tener a Lou en su vida. El hombre era su mundo. —Vamos, dejaste el libreto en la cocina, te ayudaré con tus líneas.

Harry inclinó la cabeza cuando Lou entró al armario y tomó su abrigo. —No creo que la cocina esté fría.

Lou le sonrió, haciendo que Harry se derritiera en el lugar. ¿Podría incluso cansarse de esa sonrisa?

—Necesito revisar a Harry.

Harry no estaba seguro de por qué Lou seguía jugando ese juego. Había pensado que era caliente cuando trataba de joderlo hasta que el cerebro saliera por las orejas de su pareja, pero ahora tenía curiosidad de ver lo que sucedía.

—Está bien, guía el camino.

Lou salió del cuarto, viéndolo sobre su hombro. —Te gustará Harry. Él es lindo.

Está bien, Harry estaba oficialmente preocupado. Ya no le gustaba ese juego. Lo que Lou decía no tenía sentido, menos que lo usual, y eso lo ponía nervioso.

—Muéstrame a ese Harry —le dijo a su pareja mientras entraban en la cocina. Necesitaba saber de qué infiernos estaba hablando Lou.

Faltaban dieciocho días para navidad. ¿Tendrían tiempo suficiente para que Lou recuperara algo de salud mental y aun tener tiempo para celebrarlo?

Se detuvo y tomó la mano de Lou cuando vio a Maverick apoyándose en el mostrador hablando con un extraño que estaba en la puerta trasera.

—Harry, trae aquí a Lou, por favor —Maverick dijo con un ligero brillo en su mirada—. Él es Nick.

Harry inclinó la cabeza hacia el extraño, jalando a su pareja más cerca a su lado, viéndolo de cerca. No estaba seguro de qué estaba sucediendo, pero Harry no tenía un buen presentimiento acerca de esto.

Nick inclinó la cabeza hacia Harry y entonces miró a Lou. —Parece que tienes algo que me pertenece, Lou.

Harry mostró sus caninos hacia Nick mientras envolvía su brazo alrededor de Lou. —¡Mi pareja no tiene nada que te pertenece!

Nick se rió, su estómago saltaba mientras subía los lentes por su nariz. —¿Sabes a lo que me refiero Lou, no es así?

Harry vio a su pareja. Lou parecía no tener ni idea al igual que como Harry se sentía. ¿Qué infiernos era de lo que hablaba ese tipo? Harry no estaba seguro, pero sabía que si Nick hacía algún movimiento hacia su pareja, él defendería a Lou.

—Necesito a Rodolfo de regreso.

Harry inclinó la cabeza. ¿Ese tipo era real? Era un jodido loco, y Maverick estaba ahí con una gran sonrisa en su cara. ―Eso es tan cool.

Harry sacudió la cabeza mientras los ojos del Alfa regresaron a Nick. —Creo que necesitas irte.

Nick suspiró. —Estoy tratando de hacerlo de la manera correcta, así que no quiero que te enojes cuando me vaya de aquí con Rodolfo. Por favor no quiero más dificultades de las que ya hay.

—¿Dónde está el ciervo, Lou? —Maverick preguntó suavemente.

Lou tragó saliva mientras se presionaba a un costado de Harry. —Harry es mio. Él es mi mascota.

Harry estaba tan malditamente confundido. ¿Hablaban sobre un ciervo o hablaban sobre él?

—A Rodolfo le gusta jugar y hacer que lo busque. Me pertenece, Lou.

—¡Yo lo vi primero! —Lou gritó cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho.

—Muy bien —Nick dijo mientras abría la puerta de la cocina y salió. Lou salió detrás del hombre, Harry salió detrás de su pareja. Maverick se carcajeó y caminó detrás de ellos.

—¡No! —Lou gritó mientras Nick caminaba desde el establo con un ciervo siguiéndolo de cerca. Harry se quedó con la boca abierta cuando vio la cornamenta y la nariz roja. ¡No había una jodida manera! Tomó a su pareja alrededor de la cintura, evitando que Lou fuera más allá y todos recibieran maldito carbón en navidad.

No estaba seguro de que viera las cosas correctamente, pero él no correría ningún riesgo.

—Tienes que darle algo en correspondencia, Nick —dijo Maverick al lado de Harry—. No puedes llevarte su mascota. —El Alfa se reía con la última palabra de la oración.

Harry vio a Maverick antes de ver a Nick. Ahora estudiaba al tipo...

—Muy bien —dijo Nick y llevó su dedo a un lado de la nariz.

Todo el mundo jadeó cuando dos esponjosos conejos aparecieron frente a ellos. Lou gritó y se inclinó, levantándolos y abrazándolos fuerte. —Adiós, Harry —dijo y comenzó a hablar con los conejitos, arrullándolos.

—¿Le pusiste mi nombre al ciervo? — _«Gracias»._ Harry había pensado que Lou había perdido la cabeza.

—Si. Me gusta Harry. Es un lindo nombre.

Harry sonrió y entonces parpadeó cuando Nick y Rodolfo desaparecieron de la vista.

—Eso fue tan jodidamente cool. —Maverick se reía mientras regresaba a la casa. Harry estaba de acuerdo. Eso en si mismo era extraño.

—Vamos, Lou. Dejemos a los conejitos en el establo así no tendrán frío.

Eso había sido un momento mágico para Harry, pero cuando Lou le sonrió, sus ojos brillaban de felicidad y cambió de opinión. Ese era el más mágico momento que él hubiera experimentado.

🥀

El elf pegó la espalda a la casa. Si Nick lo veía, su trasero estaría en fuego. Vio a Lou abrazar a los conejos con fuerza.

Está bien, él no le haría bromas a Lou. El chico solo era malditamente lindo para las palabras. Se giró y desapareció de la vista.

Eso estaba bien. Aun tenía a George.

🥀

**GEORGE: LOUIS.  
TANK: HARRY.**

Louis maldecía mientras sacaba otra charola de galletas quemadas del horno. No podía entender lo que sucedía. El horno no era viejo así que deberían de salir perfectamente.

Sabía de hecho que eso no sucedía. Louis cocinaba como el mejor y era malditamente bueno para hornear.

Levantó la charola de galletas y la tiró a la basura, viendo todo su duro trabajo caer en el bote. Vio el horno y entrecerró los ojos. —Descubriré qué es lo que te sucede. No me vencerás.

—¿Hablando solo, pareja? —Harry preguntó entrando en la cocina, riéndose y viendo alrededor—. ¿Dónde están las galletas? Las huelo.

Louis gruñó mientras lanzaba la charola a la estufa. —El monstruo de las galletas se las comió.

Harry inclinó la cabeza, bajando la mirada mientras veía a Louis. —Si no me quieres dar nada, solo dilo.

Louis señaló con su pulgar sobre su hombro mientras tomaba una botella de agua y le dio un trago. —Velo tú mismo. Oscar las tiene ahora.

Harry caminó hacia el bote de basura y vio al interior. ―¿Qué te hizo tirarlas? —preguntó con un puchero de niño de cinco años. Louis sonrió y caminó hacia el mostrador.

—No lo hice a propósito. Ese maldito horno está poseído. Quemó todo de nuevo.

Harry parecía que iba a llorar mientras veía el montón de galletas quemadas. —Traeré mis herramientas. —Louis rápidamente levantó las manos, deteniéndose entre su pareja y la estufa—. Wow, socio. ¿Sabes algo acerca de hornos?

Harry lo vio con los labios levantados. —¿Qué piensas? ―preguntó antes de salir de la cocina.

—Todo esto va a explotar —Louis gruñó mientras colocaba más masa en la charola y abría el horno, deslizando la charola al interior.

—Mejor no lo hagas de nuevo —le advirtió moviendo el dedo hacia el horno—. Te remplazaré por un microondas tamaño industrial si sigues haciéndolo.

Limpió el lío mientras esperaba que la siguiente tanda de galletas terminara. Louis aun tenía que preparar la cena.

Gracias a los cielos, Cody y Frank habían contratado a Steven para que cocinara en el restaurante. Era su tiempo libre...para cocinar en casa.

Todos estaban felices de que Louis amaba cocinar, o él habría agarrado a Harry hace muchísimo tiempo y hubiera salido disparado fuera de aquí. Su vida aquí era ocupada, pero Louis nunca había sido tan feliz. Vivía la vida que siempre soñó con el mejor maldito hombre en el mundo.

—Está bien, ¿apagaste el gas? —Harry preguntó mientras entraba en la cocina leyendo una hoja de papel mientras sostenía la caja de herramientas con una mano y el cinturón de herramientas en su cintura.

Maldición si su pareja no era sexy cuando jugaba al _Señor arregla todo._ Louis quería ver a Harry con solo su cinturón de herramientas. Eso le parecía tan sexy como a la mayoría de la gente el pensar en bomberos. Nunca tenía suficiente de ver el sexy culo de su pareja.

Cuando Harry caminó hacia la estufa, Louis se dio cuenta de lo que Harry estaba haciendo y olvidó el festín que lo hacía babear. —No me digas que lo imprimiste del internet.

Harry levantó la hoja de papel leyéndola mientras veía a Louis. —¿Qué? Hay mucha información en el internet.

Louis rodó los ojos. —Si, recuerdo el techo que tú y Jason arreglaron. Maverick tuvo que llamar a alguien para que lo arreglara después de que ustedes lo arreglaron.

Harry gruñó dejando la caja de herramientas en el suelo frente al horno. —Arreglar el techo no es tan fácil como parece.

—Ni tampoco una estufa. Pídele a Maverick que consiga a alguien que lo revise —dijo Louis mientras colocaba su cuerpo entre Harry y el horno, abriendo los brazos para evitar que su pareja explotara todo.

—No es tan difícil, ahora muévete.

—No-uh. Aun tengo galletas que hornear.

—Muévete, Louis.

—No en tu vida, gran amigo.

Harry suspiró. —Bien, dime cuando las galletas estén listas.

Si, correcto. Louis no nació ayer. No le iba a decir a Harry una maldita cosa. Iría a buscar a Maverick y decirle que encontrara a un hombre que realmente lo reparase. —Bien.

Louis le sonrió a Harry. —Mientras estés ahí abajo... ―Movió las cejas y vio los profundos ojos verdes de Harry.

Harry se rió mientras se ponía de pie, haciendo un puchero a Louis. Movió su dedo entre su pecho y el de Louis. ―Nosotros no somos Jason y Nicholas. No lo hacemos en la cocina. Si quieres que chupe tu pene, encuéntrame en el establo.

El pene de Louis se llenó mientras se lamía los labios. ―Tengo que esperar, tengo galletas horneándose en el horno.

Harry se encogió de hombros mientras tomaba la caja de herramientas, haciendo que el pene de Louis pulsara con la sexy imagen frente a él.

—Tú decides. Pero mi oferta expira a la medianoche.

Louis colocó las manos en las caderas. —¿Qué eres, una maldita calabaza?

—No —dijo Harry riéndose y saliendo de la cocina.

Louis vio hacia el horno. —Malditas galletas. Será mejor que el trabajo valga la pena. —Se inclinó y sacó la charola del horno. Gruñó cuando las galletas estaban casi negras.

—¡No me quedaré aquí más tiempo!

—¿Hablando con las galletas? —preguntó Maverick mientras caminaba hacia el horno—. ¿Qué infiernos es esto?

—Exactamente. Necesito que le hables a alguien que lo repare antes de que Harry venga con un instructivo impreso del internet e intente reparar la estufa.

Maverick abrió más los ojos. —Estoy en eso. —Se giró para irse pero regresó hacia Louis—. Por cierto, ten. —Lanzó un paquete de hojas a la mesa.

—Sé exactamente lo que es esto, y no voy a estar en una obra a menos que tengas un rodeo en tu bolsillo.

Maverick se carcajeó mientras palmeaba su bolsillo. —Lo siento, Louis. No hay rodeos aquí. Solo soy yo.

Louis arrugó la cara y tomó el maldito libreto. ―Demasiada información, hombre. —Vio hacia el libreto, sus cejas se levantaron hasta su _Stetson*._

_(*. **Stetson hats o Stetsons** se refiere a la marca de sombreros manufacturados por John B Stetson Company de St. Joseph, Missouri. La palabra 'Stetson' se utiliza como sinónimo del sombrero cowboy. Aunque la compañía Stetson elabora otros estilos de sombreros. El de cowboy es su sombrero más popular)_

—Soy tan inteligente —dijo Maverick antes de salir de la cocina.

Louis gruñó mientras veía el libreto. ¿Qué infiernos?

—¿Qué ves? —Harry preguntó mientras caminaba con el cinturón de herramientas alrededor de esa enorme cintura. Louis arqueó una ceja, babeando de nuevo. Lanzó el libreto por el hombro mientras caminaba hacia su pareja.

—Algo que un hombre sabio me dio —dijo circulando sus brazos alrededor de los anchos hombros de Harry.

Harry colocó sus manos en los costados de Louis, subiéndolas y bajándolas, haciendo que Louis se estremeciera en donde se encontraba.

—¿Establo? —Harry gruñó la pregunta suavemente mientras comenzaba a mordisquear el cuello de Louis.

—Establo —Louis aceptó dejando caer la cabeza hacia sus hombros.

—¡Maldito calor! —dijo Harry tomando a Louis de la cintura y lanzándolo hacia su hombro, y corriendo a través de la puerta de la cocina.

—¡Puedo caminar!

—No hay necesidad —dijo Harry mientras el aire frío golpeaba la cara de Louis hasta que Harry abrió la puerta del establo y dejó a Louis de pie. Harry se giró y cerró la puerta.

Louis se reía cuando Harry regresó, sus caninos salieron mientras desabotonaba sus pantalones.

—Wow, pensé que yo obtendría una mamada —Louis dijo apresurándose a bajarse los pantalones primero.

Harry sacudió la cabeza mientras sacaba su pene. Louis siempre se asombraba del poderoso pitón que Harry tenía en sus pantalones. —Deja el cinturón de herramientas puesto.

 _—Kinky*_ bastardo. Te mamaré y te joderé.

_(*. **Kinky** originalmente extraño, raro, retorcido. Coloquialmente es un término usado para referirse a las prácticas sexuales no convencionales)_

Louis movió su pene y sacudió la cabeza. —Tú me mamarás y yo te joderé.

Harry gruñó. —¿Eso es justo?

—¿Quién dijo algo acerca de que sería justo? —Louis preguntó mientras sus pantalones se deslizaban hasta sus tobillos. Trató de caminar hacia Harry pero sus jeans estaban atorados en sus tobillos. Dio pequeños pasos para llegar con su pareja.

—Louis —Harry le advirtió.

—Solo chúpame y trabajaremos sobre la parte de la jodida después.

Harry curvó sus dedos alrededor del pene de Louis, jalándolo más cerca. Dios, Louis amaba sus grandes manos. Gruñó cuando Harry comenzó a acariciar ambos penes juntos. ―M–Mamada —le recordó a su pareja.

—Di que te joderé y entonces la chupo.

—Eres tan malditamente poético. Deja de argumentar conmigo. Mi pene se suaviza.

Harry veía entre ellos. —Difícilmente.

—Podría. Ahora chúpalo.

—Dilo.

Louis gruñó. —Bien, es tu turno, ahora chúpame. ―Louis sostuvo el aliento mientras veía a Harry ponerse de rodillas. Era una linda vista ver a su pareja arrodillado. Harry era muy grande, así que verlo debajo de él siempre hacía que Louis pensara que los ángeles realmente existían.

Harry le sonrió, haciendo que el corazón de Louis se acelerara bajo su pecho. Pasó sus nudillos por la mejilla de su pareja, sonriéndole. Harry abrió la boca, tomando el pene de Louis en su boca, haciendo que la cabeza de Louis cayera hacia atrás, abrió los labios mientras sostenía los hombros de Harry.

Harry pasó su lengua por la ranura de la cabeza del pene de Louis, bebiendo el pre-semen. Louis movió sus caderas alimentando al lobo con su pene.

Las piernas de Louis temblaron, amenazando ceder cuando Harry lo chupó hacia la parte de atrás de su garganta, su lengua jugaba con su eje mientras acunaba las bolas de Louis. Gruñó cuando Harry buscó en su cinturón de herramientas y tomó la botella de lubricante.

Le sonrió furtivamente a su pareja. Sus rodillas intentaban ceder cuando Harry deslizó su largo dedo dentro de su agujero. Louis gruñó, empujando hacia atrás hacia el dedo. Sus manos pasaron por el cabello de Harry, sintiendo una profunda conexión con su lobo como con nadie en su vida.

Cuando sus bolas subieron, Louis con renuencia se apartó. —Quieres hacer que me corra, gran chico.

Harry se apartó y se puso de pie, girando a Louis alrededor y deteniéndolo contra una de las caballerizas. Louis trató de patear para quitarse los jeans, pero sus botas vaqueras lo impidieron, manteniéndolos enredados.

Dio pequeños pasos hasta una paca de heno, inclinándose y moviendo su culo hasta Harry. —Ven y consigue algo de esto.

Harry tomó su pene y se lamió los labios. —Joder, si.

Louis se arrastró sobre la paca, el heno le picaba en las rodillas, pero ahora le importaba una mierda. Harry estaba detrás de él, cerca de llevarlo a la luna. Podía tratar con algunos raspones en su piel.

Los ojos de Louis rodaron hacia la parte de atrás de la cabeza cuando Harry separó sus nalgas y deslizó su pene dentro del culo de Louis. Siempre se sentía como si su pareja lo fuera a partir en dos, pero Harry siempre era suave con él.

Sus habilidades para hacer el amor contradecían con su enorme tamaño, algo que Louis agradecía. —Ahora jódeme, gran _gallu*._

_(*. **Gallu,** mitología de la antigua Mesopotamia y babilonia, es un demonio del inframundo, que arrastran a sus desafortunadas victimas al inframundo. El gallas es uno de los siete hijos del infierno se les aplaca sacrificando ovejas en el templo. Estaban ligados a las tormentas, tempestades y enfermedades)_ _  
_

Harry se rió y tomó las caderas de Louis y comenzó a empujar a Louis sobre el heno. Sus dientes chocaban mientras Harry se empujaba con verdadera fuerza. Louis tenía la sensación de que Harry siempre se contenía, y él no se quejaba de eso.

Si Harry realmente lo jodiera con todo su poder, Louis probablemente volaría hacia una de las malditas caballerizas. Abrió sus piernas todo lo que le permitían sus pantalones y empujó su trasero hacia los golpes de Harry.

Louis bajó su mano, pero Harry se la apartó. —Esto es mio.

Se reía mientras alejaba su mano. —Entonces hazlo. Necesito correrme.

Harry curvó sus grandes dedos alrededor del pene de Louis, con el mismo ritmo de sus empujes. Louis jadeaba y gritaba mientras Harry comenzó a golpear su pene dentro del culo de Louis a la velocidad de la luz.

—¡Harry! —Louis aulló cuando su semilla salió cayendo sobre la paca de heno y el suelo. Harry se salió de Louis solo para enterrarse de nuevo en el culo de Louis y gritar, su caliente semen llenó a Louis hasta el borde.

Louis jadeó y lamió los labios mientras trataba de apartarse, no solo sentía el enorme pene de Harry aun enterrado dentro de él, sino que además el maldito heno lo estaba matando. —Sácame de estas cosas.

Gruñó cuando Harry sacó su pene, haciendo que Louis se sintiera vacío mientras se levantaba de la paca de heno.

Louis se arregló la ropa y empujó su camisa dentro de los pantalones mientras veía la mitad inferior de Harry desnudo con solo el cinturón de herramientas alrededor de su cintura. Infiernos si no era una sexy vista. —Te ves tan bueno con ese cinturón de herramientas. Sexy.

Harry se giró a un lado, flexionando sus músculos mientras movía sus cejas. —¿Eso crees?

—Infiernos, si. Quiero montarte hasta que digas _tío*._ —El pene de Harry se movió con las palabras de Louis—. Qué mal que tenga que preparar la cena.

_(*. **Cried uncle,** literalmente grita tío, frase coloquial que se usa cuando alguien se rinde)_

Su pareja gruñó mientras se levantaba los pantalones y los abrochaba. Louis odiaba que Harry cubriera esa hermosa vista, pero había trabajo que hacer. Cuando Harry se giró para abrir la puerta, Louis saltó a su espalda sosteniéndolo como su tabla de salvación. —Vamos, te montaré de regreso a la casa.

Harry se carcajeaba mientras tomaba las piernas de Louis y las jalaba a su cintura. —Podría tomar algunas malditas galletas.

Louis rezó para que Maverick hubiera llamado al hombre de reparaciones.

Cuándo ellos entraron en la cocina, Louis se deslizó de la espalda de Harry, aliviado de ver al hombre de las reparaciones dentro del horno.

—¿Quién es? —Harry preguntó.

Louis palmeó su pecho. —Alguien que no lo hará explotar. Pero aun así, te ves mejor con el cinturón de herramientas.

—No puedo encontrar una maldita cosa mal en esto —el hombre dijo mientras se levantaba y se rascaba la cabeza.

—Entonces estamos jodidos —dijo Louis—. No solo necesito hacer la cena en esta cosa, sino que la navidad es en dos semanas.

Maverick sacudió la cabeza ante el hombre de las reparaciones. —Entonces supongo que compraré uno nuevo.

El hombre de las reparaciones vio de Louis a Maverick. —Si no les molesta que pregunte, dado que no veo nada malo en este, ¿puedo quedarme con este? La estufa de mi familia perdió su última pata y realmente no puedo afrontar comprar una nueva. —El hombre parecía que hubiera preferido cortarse un brazo que confesar eso.

Louis sabía sobre el orgullo. Había tenido mucho de eso, cuando se mudó aquí por primera vez. Eso hizo que casi perdiera a Harry.

—La llevaremos a tu casa a primera hora de la mañana ―dijo Louis sin dudar. Odiaba ver a un hombre trabajar duro y no lograr salir. Incluso si la estufa hubiera sido arreglada, se hubiera asegurado de que el hombre consiguiera una. Infiernos, esa estufa tenía doble horno y seis quemadores. Era prácticamente nueva.

—Gracias —dijo el hombre mientras le daba a Maverick su tarjeta de presentación.

Louis sonrió. De eso era de lo que trataban las fiestas, ayudarse unos a otros y dar. Harry envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la cintura, plantando un beso en su cabeza, haciendo que Louis se sintiera de tres metros.

🥀

El elf se asomó a través de la puerta de la cocina. Se rió mientras movía su dedo hacia la estufa para que funcionara correctamente. Quizás debería de haber hecho lío con alguien más que con Louis. Podría disfrutar una maldita galleta justo ahora.

🥀

**LOCO: HARRY.  
TANGEE: LOUIS.**

Louis corría alrededor del restaurante, preguntándose si la gente que entraba a comer se calmaría. Una mesa después de otra le hacía señas. Empezaba a preguntarse si toda la villa no estaría en el restaurante. Seguro como el infierno que se sentía así.

Sus pies estaban matándolo, y sus brazos estaban doloridos de llevar tantas bandejas toda la tarde. Caminó hacia la mesa en donde una familia de cuatro lo veía.

Incluso los niños tenían pucheros viendo a Louis como si les hubiera robado los regalos de navidad. Louis podía ver que ese sería uno de esos días.

Louis rodó los ojos mientras veía el ceño fruncido que tenía la madre. _«Dejemos que ella mueva su trasero y atienda algunas mesas y luego que me diga cómo se siente después de eso»_. Rezó porque Cody y Frank encontraran ayuda pronto. Ellos dijeron que estaban buscando, pero no habían tenido suerte.

Eso era extraño.

Ellos vivían en una villa que era una mezcla de obreros y gente pobre. Pensaba que la mitad de la maldita villa saltaría por el trabajo. La economía apestaba ahora. Louis sabía de hecho que la mitad de la gente que vivía en el pueblo luchaba por encontrar algo.

—¿Quieren empezar con alguna bebida? —preguntó al aproximarse en la mesa. Normalmente amaba su trabajo. Tenía la posibilidad de conocer gente nueva y a los ciudadanos que vivían en el pueblo. Esas eran grandes sensaciones para Louis. Le agradaban mucho, pero algunos actuaban como amargados la mitad del tiempo.

—Ya era tiempo —dijo la mujer mientras tomaba el menú. Louis detuvo un gruñido. Ellos estuvieron sentados ahí durante diez minutos y ahora querían ver el menú. Movió su pie con irritación, viendo la mesa de al lado a la gente que lo veía con impaciencia.

¡Esa no era su maldita culpa!

—Creo que tomaré...hmm. —La mujer se detuvo y vio el menú. Algunas veces Louis odiaba cuando la gente se detenía a pensar. La mayoría de ellos actuaban de esa forma.

Louis guardó la libreta de apuntes en el delantal, listo para estrangular a la mujer. —Regresaré cuando estén listos.

—¡Oh, no, no lo harás! —ella dijo gruñendo las palabras y dándole a Louis una diabólica mirada mientras movía el dedo—. Ya fue muy difícil que vineras aquí. No te irás a ningún lugar hasta que tomes nuestras órdenes.

Louis vio alrededor del restaurante, manos se movían hablándole por todos lados. Eso solo no podía estar sucediendo. Era suficientemente malo que las fiestas estuvieran a la vuelta de la esquina, un momento del año que empezaba a no significar nada para Louis por alguna razón.

De algún modo había perdido el espíritu navideño y se sentía tan irritado como una mierda ahora. —Regresaré.

—¡Ven aquí!

Louis ignoró a la mujer y se apresuró por el restaurante. No quería ser rudo, pero con tanta gente necesitando recibir sus órdenes que ya estaban listas.

Y ellos también necesitaban algunos malditos modales. Solo porque él era mesero no significaba que podían hablarle de esa manera.

Se mordió el labio inferior evitando gruñir cuando vio al viejo Wilson sentado solo en una de las mesas. Podía haberse sentado frente al mostrador. Las mesas eran para grupos más grandes. Y Louis odiaba atender al viejo Wilson.

Cada vez que el tipo veía a Louis, sentía una necesidad de comentar algo acerca de sus tatuajes. Era algo acerca de que el tipo era un sargento.

Pero eso solo ponía a rodar la bola. Una vez que él comentaba acerca de los tatuajes de Louis, empezaría a recordar acerca de las guerras en las que había participado, y el precio de los comestibles, la economía, su dolor de espaldas y sus hemorroides.

Está bien, realmente no odiaba al viejo Wilson, ni siquiera el sermón de las hemorroides, pero no tenía tiempo. El lugar mantenía a Louis saltando. El señor Wilson siempre parecía llegar cuando el lugar estaba lleno.

—¿Qué puedo ofrecerle señor Wilson? —Louis preguntó.

Ya sabía lo que el hombre iba a pedir. Pedía la misma orden cada vez que venía. Pero el viejo Wilson aun leía el menú durante una hora, como si hubiera tantas posibilidades para elegir.

—Yo... qué lindos tatuajes tienes, Louis. ¿Te hablé de la vez cuando yo estaba en la marina y vi el primer tatuaje? Estaba totalmente enojado y amargado ese día...

Louis vio a Keata detrás del mostrador y le hizo señas para que preparara una jarra de café. El viejo Wilson iba a ordenar uno y la bebería por una hora mientras decidía qué comer antes de ordenar lo usual.

—Ahora regreso. —Louis palmeó el hombro del señor Wilson, antes de moverse a la siguiente mesa. Vio a la pareja de Steven atravesando la puerta. Roman venía todos los días a revisar al cocinero.

Y se quedaba alrededor con su pareja en la cocina.

Todo el mundo aquí sabía eso, así que él no tenía idea por qué Roman siempre trataba de entrar furtivamente en la cocina.

Louis movió la mano. —Toma asiento... —Vio alrededor para ver lo lleno que estaban—. En la cocina —murmuró mientras caminaba hacia la irritada mujer que hacía señas en el aire con ambas manos.

Se preguntó si sería una mala persona si la golpeaba con el menú. Esperaba que no, porque la urgencia era fuerte.

Para cuando la hora de la comida pasó, Louis estaba listo para desgarrar el delantal a la mitad. —Frank, ¿vas a contratar algo de ayuda o qué? —le preguntó tomando asiento frente al mostrador, sus pies ladraban fuerte.

—Hemos estado tratando de encontrar al menos dos ayudantes más, Lou—dijo Frank mientras deslizaba una taza de cocoa caliente hacia Louis. La levantó cuando vio a un hombre caminar hacia la puerta. Louis conocía a todos en la Villa Brac, así que era alguien que iba de pasada o era un nuevo habitante del pueblo.

No le prestó atención al hombre.

—Tome asiento en donde guste —dijo dándole la espalda al hombre mientras le daba el primer trago a su cocoa. Rodó los hombros sintiendo la tensión en su interior. Podría disfrutar uno de los famosos masajes de Harry y un baño caliente.

—Dame un momento. Encontraré a algún ayudante. Estás haciendo un trabajo genial —dijo Frank mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

Si, qué genial trabajo. Quería estrangular a la mitad de los malditos clientes justo ahora. La navidad se acercaba, la gente empezaba a actuar irritable. Louis nunca entendía a la gente gruñona.

—Discúlpeme. Estoy un poco perdido —el extraño dijo con una profunda voz que prácticamente inundó a Louis.

Suspiró y bajó la taza.

Nunca había tomado un descanso hasta que salía. —¿A dónde se dirige? —Louis preguntó mientras se giraba en la silla y se acercaba al extraño.

Inhaló profundamente. Su lengua creció al doble dentro de su boca y sentía su corazón en la garganta.

¡El extraño se parecía a su padre!

O al menos a la fotografía que Louis tenía del hombre que murió antes de que él naciera. El hombre tenía los mismos rasgos, la misma ruda mandíbula, el mismo cabello castaño rojizo con destellos rojos, y los mismos ojos azules.

Louis no era capaz de apartar la vista del extraño en el restaurante, aunque se hubiera iniciado un fuego y lo hubiera atrapado.

—Busco a mi hijo —dijo el hombre, sonriéndole a Louis, sus ojos azules brillando con la luz fluorescente del restaurante. Louis tragó duro mientras veía al que se parecía a la fotografía de su padre.

—¿Q–Quién es su hijo? —mientras apoyaba una mano en el mostrador para estabilizarse, miró alrededor, viendo que nadie había notado al extraño o que Louis hablaba con él.

Rápidamente regresó la mirada al hombre, bebiendo los rasgos faciales. Solo no podía dejar de ver lo mucho que el hombre se parecía a su difunto padre. Era extraño, muy extraño que fuera tan parecido.

El extraño sacudió la cabeza, sus ojos fijos en los de Louis. Sentía como que el hombre podía ver a través de él. Louis sentía la urgencia de lanzarse a los brazos de ese hombre.

La urgencia era tan fuerte que Louis tuvo que contenerse para mantenerse inmóvil.

El extraño inclinó la cabeza, sus ojos llenos de tristeza. ―Nunca lo he visto antes —dijo suavemente el hombre—. Ahora él es un hombre adulto, enfrentando el mundo como un verdadero hombre.

Louis tragó saliva, incapaz de detener las lágrimas que bajaban por sus mejillas. Llevó la mano a la boca para evitar gritar mientras veía alrededor del restaurante y vio que nadie le prestaba atención.

Todo el mundo estaba en sus propios asuntos mientras Louis estaba ahí llorando como un bebé.

El hombre limpió las lágrimas del rostro de Louis con sus nudillos. —Él es fuerte y ha tomado sus responsabilidades como debe de tomarlas un hombre.

Louis asintió y se limpió los ojos. —Lo hice. Ha sido duro, pero lo hice.

—Y estoy orgulloso de ti.

Louis dejó que el llanto se le escapara mientras se lanzaba a los brazos de su padre. No sabía cómo eso era posible, pero inhalaba el aroma de su padre mientras gritaba como un bebé. Fuertes y protectores brazos lo envolvieron, sosteniéndolo fuerte y haciendo que se sintiera como en el lugar más seguro para vivir.

—Te amo, Papá.

Sky pasó su mano por la espalda de Louis dándole un fuerte apretón antes de soltarlo. —También te amo, hijo. Quería que supieras que te amaba desde antes de que nacieras y que un padre no podría estar más orgulloso del hombre frente a mi.

La garganta de Louis se cerró mientras las lágrimas estaban cerca de cegarlo. —¿Cómo es que estás aquí?

Sky sonrió y pasó su mano sobre su cabeza jalando a Louis por la parte de atrás del cuello y dándole un beso en la frente. Después de un momento liberó a Louis y se alejó, sus ojos ardían con las lágrimas.

—¡Papi, no! —Louis gritó mientras corría detrás de su padre, pero Sky había salido del restaurante antes de que Louis lo alcanzara. Revisó la calle, no vio nada en esa fría noche. Se llevó las manos a la boca y lloró por un padre que nunca había conocido. Por un padre con el que apenas fue capaz de hablar.

—¿Qué sucede? —Harry preguntó mientras cerraba la puerta de la camioneta y se apresuraba a un lado de Louis. Louis vio alrededor y entonces se secó los ojos viendo a su pareja.

—¡Mi padre! —Louis gritó y se cayó en la calle. Harry lo tomó, y lo llevó cargando adentro y subió los escalones.

Abrió la puerta del departamento y se sentó en el sofá, acunando a Louis contra su pecho.

—Háblame, bebé.

Louis lentamente comenzó a calmarse, se limpió los ojos mientras sollozaba. —Mi padre vino a verme.

Harry jaló a Louis más cerca, acomodando la cabeza de Louis bajo su mentón. —Bebé, tu padre murió antes de que nacieras.

Louis sabía eso. Pero era su padre quien había venido a verlo. No sabía cómo, pero él sabía que había visto a Sky en el restaurante y había hablado con él. Louis no tenía duda de eso. —Era él —murmuró.

—¿Qué te dijo? —Harry preguntó pasando su mano por la pierna de Louis.

Louis sonrió, sintiendo que el espíritu navideño entraba en él, una sensación que no había tenido en mucho tiempo. ―Dijo que estaba orgulloso del hombre en el que me había convertido.

Harry inclinó la cabeza de Louis y lo besó. —Eres un infierno de hombre, Louis. Estoy orgulloso de que seas mi pareja.

Louis brillaba en su interior. No solo su padre había encontrado una manera de verlo, le había dicho cómo se sentía que fuera su hijo, pero su padre estaba orgulloso de él. Louis sentía como si ahora pudiera tomar el mundo.

Deslizó una pierna sobre la cadera de Harry, acomodándose sobre la cadera de su pareja. —¿Cuán orgulloso estás de mi? —Louis no estaba seguro si todo había sido una alucinación, pero sentía como si una nueva vida estuviera respirando dentro de su cuerpo de Scrooge.

Harry jaló la cabeza de Louis y devoró sus labios como un hombre hambriento. La tensión drenó de Louis mientras Harry masajeaba sus hombros mientras deslizaba la lengua por los dientes y la boca de Louis.

Louis gruñó cuando su pene se endureció. Jadeaba más y más. Louis movió su culo sobre la creciente erección de Harry.

Su pareja rompió el beso, depositando pequeños besos en las mejillas y mentón. —¿Tenemos tiempo?

Louis asintió. Iba a hacer el tiempo. Había trabajado duro y quería un descanso para mostrarle a su pareja cuánto lo amaba.

Harry había estado en su esquina desde el primer día y Louis lo amaba mucho por eso. No había un día en el que Louis no estuviera agradecido de su familia y la vida que tenía, pero especialmente agradecido por su lobo.

—Siempre tenemos tiempo.

Harry gruñó mientras liberaba su pene y entonces desabotonaba los jeans de Louis. Tomó ambos penes en sus manos, acariciándolos mientras mordisqueaba el cuello de Louis.

Louis lanzó la cabeza hacia atrás cuando oleadas de éxtasis lo recorrieron, sacando de su mente cualquier pensamiento coherente cuando las habilidosas manos de Harry lo acercaban al borde.

Louis vio los ojos de Harry cambiar. Su pareja era espectacular cuando estaba en los estertores de la pasión. Louis nunca tenía suficiente de ver a Harry de esta forma.

Harry presionó su otra mano en la espalda de Louis, mientras su mano subía y tomaba el presemen del pene de Louis y lo usaba como lubricante, bajó la mano y la giró ligeramente.

Louis veía la mano de su pareja mientras su corazón latía con más fuerza. Su columna hormigueaba mientras sus bolas se tensaban. Colocó las manos en los hombros de Harry y lanzó la cabeza hacia atrás gritando, su pene pulsaba mientras liberaba su semilla.

—Joder —Harry gritó y entonces su semen se mezcló con el de Louis.

Louis se inclinó hacia adelante, besando a Harry suavemente, y entonces apoyó su frente en la de su pareja. No estaba seguro si había estado soñando o no lo de hoy, pero sabía que no podría ser ni la mitad del hombre que era sin el lobo que le quitaba el aliento.

🥀

El elf se paró a un lado del camino rascándose la cabeza. No estaba seguro de lo que sucedía. Había tratado de que Louis se encontrara con el fantasma de su navidad pasada. ¿Cómo infierno apareció su papá?

—Sé lo que estás haciendo, Ruttford. Voy a contrarrestar cada cosa que intentes hacerle a esas parejas.

Ruttford vio sobre su hombro, pero no vio a Nick por ningún lado. —Oh, dulce, un juego. —Entrelazó los dedos y los empujó con fuerza, oyendo que tronaban mientras bailaba en el lugar—. Amo un buen juego.

—Sabes que cuando regreses sacarás la mierda de las casetas de los renos por esto.

Bueno, entonces, él se aseguraría de que valiera la pena, ahora, ¿no es así?

🥀

**LEWIS: LOUIS.  
EVAN: HARRY.**

Louis salió de la estación de policía y subió a su carro. Se quedó ahí un momento, sus nudillos curvados alrededor del volante mientras sentía el frío sudor recorrer todo su cuerpo.

Él era un alcohólico. Podía admitir eso. Podía admitir también que la mayor parte del tiempo ni siquiera pensaba en eso, pero algunos días, muy pocos, apenas y podía contenerse.

Éste era uno de esos días.

La navidad era lo peor para él, aunque nunca se lo había dicho a nadie, ni siquiera a su pareja, Harry. Esta era la época del año en que recordaba a su madre que apenas si podía salir de la cama porque ella estaba tan devastada y su padre se iba la mayor parte del tiempo y le era infiel porque no quería molestarse con una borracha.

Las navidades apestaban entonces y no importaba cuántas buenas navidades había pasado con su nueva familia, el disparador siempre estaba ahí.

Louis apoyó la cabeza contra el respaldo, tomando una profunda respiración mientras veía el edificio en donde había estado trabajando por años hasta ahora. Tomó una larga respiración mientras trataba de tomar las riendas de su anhelo.

¿Debería de llamar a alguien? Si. ¿Incluso lo había intentado? No. La Casa estaba llena de canciones navideñas, con todos llenos del espíritu navideño. No había manera de que Louis fuera con alguien con sus debilidades.

Louis levantó la mano, encendió el carro y lo colocó en reversa. Lo único que quería hacer ahora era ir a dormir y escapar del anhelo que se estaba formando en su interior como un monstruo.

—¡Hey!

Louis vio el carro al lado de él para ver a uno de los detectives sonriéndole. Bajó la ventanilla, sintiendo el frío aire en su cara.

—Algunos de nosotros iremos al bar. ¿Quieres ir?

Louis gruñó interiormente. Justo lo que necesitaba. Nunca le había dicho a sus compañeros de trabajo acerca de su alcoholismo. Solamente el jefe lo sabía, y le gustaba de esa manera. Ni siquiera su nuevo compañero lo sabía. No era algo que Louis quisiera publicar.

—Quizás en otro momento —dijo y comenzó a levantar el vidrio de la ventanilla. Se detuvo cuando el detective colocó las manos en el vidrio.

—Todo el mundo sabe que eres gay. Eso no es gran problema. Vamos, ten algo de diversión con nosotros. Algunos de nosotros estamos empezando a pensar que no te agradamos. ¿Demasiado bueno para salir con compañeros policías?

Louis se mordió el labio, inseguro sobre qué hacer. No le gustaba la presión de grupo desde la preparatoria, pero cuando dependía de que esos chicos cuidaran sus espaldas y con los que trabajaba a diario, era una difícil decisión para hacer en un momento.

Lo triste era que Louis ni siquiera conocía el nombre del maldito detective. Era uno nuevo, llevaba solo unas semanas y Louis no se tomó el tiempo para conocerlo.

—Seguro, me encontraré con ustedes ahí.

Un trago.

Eso no dolerá.

Podría tomar una bebida y entonces se iría.

Louis cerró la ventanilla totalmente y salió en reversa y se dirigió al bar local. Estacionó el carro atrás, no quería que nadie lo viera.

Mientras caminaba al interior del bar, el olor del alcohol le llegó a la nariz como un puño de acero. Louis sintió que la boca se le hacía agua y sus rodillas temblaban mientras entraba en el lugar.

—¡Viniste! —uno de los detectives gritó y lanzó la cabeza hacia atrás, tragando su bebida. Louis pasó su mano por su cara y entonces vio al resto de los policías charlando y riéndose con alegría.

—Ten —dijo el novato y le dio un vaso a Louis. Comenzó a temblar, la bebida se derramó entre su pulgar e índice. Louis veía el húmedo punto, su lengua dolía por lamerlo.

Llevó su mano libre a su bolsillo, sintiendo la ficha que había llevado durante una década. Se apartó, viendo el número treinta en el plástico. Curvó los dedos alrededor de los bordes y apretó los dientes.

Una bebida.

Podía tomar una bebida y entonces dejaría a los hombres con su alegría. Louis levantó el vaso, listo para dar el trago cuando una mano detuvo su brazo.

—¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?

Louis vio a los lados para ver al barman al lado de él. Agarró su brazo más fuerte, evitando que tomara el oscuro líquido. Louis vio el pequeño vaso en su mano, su estómago se hizo nudo por saborearlo, y entonces su cabeza se giró para ver al barman viéndolo detenidamente.

—Si —dijo mientras seguía al hombre. No estaba seguro de lo que el barman quería pero rezaba porque no necesitara algo de detective, porque justo ahora la mente de Louis no estaba en forma para ayudar a nadie.

No podía ni ayudarse a si mismo ahora.

En este momento estaba luchando contra sus demonios. No necesitaba tratar con problemas de nadie más. Louis entró en la oficina del barman, y entonces bajó el vaso aun lleno.

El olor lo invitaba, llamándolo como un amigo hace mucho tiempo perdido. Pero Louis conocía la verdad. No era su amigo, era su destrucción. E incluso sabiendo eso, Louis aun tensaba sus labios deseando tomar un trago.

El anhelo le quemaba con fuerza.

—Necesito mostrarte algo —dijo el barman y entonces todo quedó negro.

Louis parpadeó unas cuantas veces y vio alrededor. _«¡Santa mierda!»_ Él estaba en una muy familiar cocina. Louis no estaba seguro de lo que sucedía pero no le gustaba nada el presentimiento que sentía.

—Mira —dijo el barman cuando la madre de Louis entró en la cocina, golpeando la cadera en el mostrador, y entonces hizo una jarra de café. Ella se perdió viendo la jarra y entonces se apartó.

Louis dio un paso y luego otro, siguiéndola. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que la había visto, y una intensa sensación de remordimiento y arrepentimiento lo inundó. Amaba a su madre con cada respiración, pero se había avergonzado de ella durante su adolescencia.

Se detuvo cuando vio una versión más joven de si mismo sentado en un cajón de leche, balanceando sus libros sobre las piernas, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para ignorar a su madre y hacer su tarea.

—¿Sabes dónde está tu padre? —su madre preguntó mientras se tambaleaba en donde se encontraba parada.

El joven Louis la miró sobre sus libros con una expresión de malestar y sacudió la cabeza negando. —Probablemente con alguien sobria.

Louis se quedó con la boca abierta mientras escuchaba al joven de si mismo. ¿Realmente le había dicho eso a ella? Exprimió su cerebro tratando de recordar, pero seguía en blanco. Louis vio la expresión de devastación de su madre cuando se alejaba.

Tenía la urgencia de ir sobre su yo más joven y golpearlo en la parte de atrás de la cabeza. En su lugar, siguió a su madre al interior de la recámara, ella entró al armario, moviendo todo en la vieja madera.

Ella levantó una fotografía y pasó los dedos por el vidrio.

Louis se acercó y vio sobre su hombro. Recordó esa fotografía. Era de tiempos más felices. La foto familiar mostraba a su padre orgulloso con sus brazos alrededor de su esposa y Louis sentado frente a ellos sonriendo orgulloso.

Su madre estaba hermosa en la fotografía. Ella tenía una sonrisa radiante y ella veía al padre de Louis con amor y devoción en sus ojos.

—Quiero a mi familia de regreso —dijo su madre mientras un sollozo salía de sus labios—. Extraño mucho a mi hombre.

—No quiero ver nada más —dijo Louis cerrando los ojos y alejando la mirada. Lágrimas hormigueaban en sus ojos mientras salía de la recámara de su madre. Nunca se detuvo a considerar lo que había llevado a su madre a pasar por eso, el dolor que ella llevaba, o la razón detrás de su bebida.

—¡Era un adolescente! —gritó—. ¿Cómo se suponía que lo sabría?

El barman tocó el hombro de Louis mientras la oscuridad empezaba a desaparecer la escena frente a él. Louis quería salir como un infierno de ahí, pero otra parte de él quería regresar con su madre, jalarla a sus brazos y sostenerla por siempre.

Louis se sobresaltó cuando los bebés pasaron corriendo a través de él, pequeñas risas lo inundaron. Sonrió cuando los niños corrieron hacia el estudio. Ellos siempre lo hacían sonreír. Louis amaba a los niños. Nunca quiso ninguno propio, pero amaba considerarlos sus sobrinos.

—¿Han visto a Louis? —Harry preguntó entrando al estudio—. Se suponía que regresaría hace horas.

La culpa inundó a Louis mientras veía el vaso que aun sostenía en su mano. Realmente podía oír la preocupación en la voz de su pareja. Quería rodear a Harry con sus brazos y rogarle que lo perdonara por su debilidad.

—Lo siento, aun no lo he visto entrar —dijo Gabby mientras balanceaba a Skyler en su cadera. Louis le sonrió a su sobrina. Ella estaba creciendo tan rápido. Quería tomarla de Gabby y lanzarla al aire solo para oírla gritar de alegría.

—¿Podrían avisarme cuando llegue? Se supone que iremos a nuestro lugar especial tan pronto como llegue a casa.

El pecho de Louis se oprimió. Había olvidado totalmente eso. ¿Cómo podía olvidarse del lago que Harry había compartido con él hace mucho? Era el lugar favorito de Harry en el mundo y ahora el de Louis.

Harry caminó hacia el vestíbulo, viendo por el vidrio de la puerta. Louis pasó su mano por el cabello de Harry, pero sus manos atravesaron a su pareja como un fantasma.

—Quiero ir a casa —dijo Louis mientras veía las líneas de preocupación marcando la hermosa cara de su pareja. Había causado eso, estaba listo para correr a casa y borrar todas esas líneas. Harry había sido su roca durante años, Louis no sabía lo que haría sin su guerrero.

—Por favor, que estés bien, bebé —Harry murmuraba mientras sacaba su teléfono celular y marcaba el número de Louis.

Louis sabía que Harry no sería capaz de alcanzarlo ahora. Estaba demasiado ocupado siendo egoísta para preocuparse de que Harry pudiera estar muriéndose de preocupación. Todo lo que Louis tenía que hacer era llamar a su pareja, y decirle que el anhelo estaba desgarrando su garganta, y Harry estaría ahí en un latido del corazón para ayudarlo a atravesar esto.

Una lágrima bajó por su cara cuando Harry deslizó el teléfono en su bolsillo y vio el vaso de nuevo. Amaba a Harry tanto que en ocasiones dolía. Nunca había dejado a Louis deprimirse, nunca lo había engañado y nunca le había mentido. Aun así Louis tenía un vaso en la mano y nunca le había dicho a su pareja cuánto le afectaba la navidad.

—¡Quiero ir a casa! —Louis gritó, pero el barman lo ignoró, colocó su mano en el hombro de Louis y la escena frente a él desapareció.

Louis gritó pero nadie le oyó.

Vio alrededor una escena desconocida. —¿Dónde estamos? —preguntó mientras tragaba duro, viendo todas las lápidas alienadas frente a él—. ¿Dónde jodidos estamos? —gritó la pregunta al hombre que lo guiaba a través de su vida.

Todo el cuerpo de Louis se estremeció, un frío estremecimiento recorrió la columna y lo envolvió cuando veía una versión mayor de si mismo viéndose muy borracho.

El viejo Louis cayó frente a Louis acurrucado en una bola en una de las tumbas. Louis se acercó y entonces su alma cayó cuando vio el nombre de Harry labrado en una de las tumbas de mármol. Cayó de rodillas, moviéndose de un lado a otro mientras veía la versión mayor de si mismo jalando su usada y sucia chaqueta.

—Te amo, Harry, por siempre —dijo mientras daba un gran trago—. Lo siento mucho.

—¿Qué sucedió? —Louis le preguntó al barman.

El hombre se giró hacia él, sus ojos rojos. —Te caíste de un vagón y dormiste con una docena de hombres en el estupor de la borrachera. Harry estaba tan enojado. Una multitud lo mató con balas de platas mientras él mataba al último de tus amantes y tú veías todo demasiado borracho para que te importara.

Louis gritó lanzando el vaso lo más lejos que pudo, el sonido del vaso quebrándose hizo eco a través de las tumbas mientras cubría su húmeda cara con sus manos. Quería a su pareja. Esto no podía ser su futuro.

—¡Por favor dime que puedo cambiar esto!

El barman se carcajeó, fuego salía de su boca mientras la tierra temblaba. Louis se acurrucó en una bola, no le importaba lo que le sucediera. Con su egoísta decisión había matado a Harry.

—¡No!

—Está bien, hombre. —El detective dio un paso hacia atrás—. No tienes que beber esto.

Louis parpadeó, viendo el bar. Se estremeció oyendo carcajadas y viendo que el reloj no se había movido un centímetro en todo su viaje.

Bajó la vista para ver el vaso aun en su puño. —Me tengo que ir a casa —le dijo al detective. A primera hora de la mañana Louis aprendería el nombre del hombre—. Tengo algo muy especial planeado.

El detective asintió con una gran sonrisa pegada en su cara. —Que te diviertas. Nos vemos mañana en el trabajo.

—Si —dijo Louis mientras caminaba hacia el mostrador, dejando la bebida y limpiando la mano en sus jeans. Regresó al carro. No había manera en el infierno que dejara que ese futuro sucediera.

Se apresuró a casa, estacionó el carro y salió. Louis prácticamente corrió a la puerta del frente, la abrió y vio a Harry sonriéndole. —Me tenías preocupado.

—Necesitamos hablar antes de salir a caminar.

Harry inclinó la cabeza, inhaló profundamente y una oscura máscara cubrió su cara. —¿Has estado bebiendo?

Louis tomó la mano de Harry, jalando a su pareja a la recámara y entonces cerró la puerta. Se giró y acunó la hermosa cara de Harry y lo besó como si no lo hubiera visto en una eternidad.

Harry se apartó y entrecerró los ojos. —¡Has bebido!

Louis sacudió la cabeza mientras le explicaba todo a su pareja. Le dijo acerca de la manera en que la navidad le afectaba, acerca de su necesidad de hoy y otros días, y acerca de lo mucho que lo amaba.

Se saltó toda la cosa acerca del viaje del tiempo. Estaba tratando de convencer a su pareja que no estaba bebido. Tenía la sensación de que si le decía a Harry acerca del viaje no se lo iba a tomar muy bien.

—Estoy orgulloso de que lo dejaras y vinieras a casa —dijo Harry jalando a Louis a sus brazos y sosteniéndolo con fuerza—. Pero deberías de haberme dicho sobre la navidad hace mucho tiempo —le dijo palmeando el trasero de Louis.

Louis gritó y comenzó a reírse. No le importaba. Tenía a su pareja y su vida. Nunca haría nada arriesgado de nuevo. Sus ojos se abrieron más cuando vio a Harry viéndolo.

Le daba la mirada que le decía a Louis que iba a ser jodido cada centímetro de su vida. Louis estaba totalmente de acuerdo con eso mientras rápidamente se quitaba la ropa y la hacía a un lado. Infiernos si él dejaba pasar la oportunidad de que Harry le hiciera el amor.

Nunca de nuevo.

Se reía mientras se dirigía a la cama. Harry detrás de él mientras se desnudaba. Louis saltó a la cama viendo a su pareja detrás de él. Harry se arrastró a la cima de sus piernas, tomó el lubricante y lubricó sus dedos.

—¿Nunca te irás, verdad? —Louis provocó.

—Nunca, estoy contigo.

Oh Dios, se iba a derretir en ese momento.

—Te amo con cada respiración y te ayudaré con la lucha hasta mi última respiración.

Louis no planeaba que Harry tomara su última respiración en siglos. Abrió las piernas más y besó a su pareja.

Harry alineó su pene, abriendo las piernas de Louis como un _hueso de los deseos*_ y se dirigió al hogar.

_(*. **Wishbone** hueso en forma de Y en el pecho de las aves, que tradicionalmente dos personas estiran y el que se quede con la mayor parte se le cumplirá el deseo)_

Louis gritó, amaba cada segundo que su pareja estaba dentro de él en donde pertenecía. Tomó a su pareja, jalando a Harry hacia él cuando un nuevo anhelo entraba en él. El anhelo de sentir los labios de su pareja por todo él. Louis curvó sus dedos en el cabello de Harry, rehusándose a permitir que hubiera un centímetro entre ellos mientras Harry lo jodía apropiadamente.

Arqueó su espalda y gritó cuando su liberación salía disparada de su pene, haciendo que Louis gritara el nombre de Harry una y otra vez. Su pareja gruñó y hundió sus dientes en el hombro de Louis mientras su pene pulsaba dentro del culo de Louis, llenando con semen a su pareja.

Louis envolvió sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de Harry sosteniéndose como su tabla de salvación. Su pareja se quedó ahí, encerrado en los brazos de Louis.

La navidad ahora tenía todo un nuevo significado. No más pensamientos del pasado cuando oyera canciones de navidad, solo el futuro en donde Harry estaría firmemente plantado.

🥀

_—Lo enviaste al bar._

Ruttford se apoyó contra la pared de la casa, no quería ver a los dos hombres teniendo sexo. —No, yo le envié al barman. Puedo jugar juegos, pero no soy un gran imbécil.

 _—Veremos, Ruttford. Veremos. —_ La advertencia en la voz de Nick era clara mientras se alejaba.

El elf rodó los ojos mientras se alejaba, gruñendo consigo mismo acerca de la siguiente pareja.

🥀

**MARK: HARRY.  
CADEN: LOUIS.**

Louis salió de su camioneta, preguntándose qué le estaba sucediendo ahora. ¿Cómo infiernos tenía su propio taller mecánico con su pareja y su camioneta parecía que iba a morir?

Eso no tenía sentido.

Louis circuló alrededor del frente, sabiendo malditamente bien que no tenía ni idea de qué buscar. Podría ser medio propietario de un taller, pero él era el encargado de los libros. ¿Qué sabía él de motores?

Eso era lo que su pareja Harry hacía.

Louis jaló su chaqueta alrededor de su cuerpo mientras regresaba a su camioneta. _«Al infierno con eso»_. Se sentaría en el calor de la cabina de la camioneta y le llamaría a su pareja.

No tenía sentido quedarse parado afuera en el frío viendo la máquina, rezando para que un milagro arreglara el problema.

Justo cuando alcanzó la manija de la puerta, oyó una voz detrás de él.

—¿Necesitas ayuda?

Louis se giró y vio a un muy pequeño hombre sonriéndole con un overol azul. Louis pensó que era extraño que el hombre apareciera de ninguna parte. Vio alrededor, no veía otra camioneta por el camino.

_«Está bien, esto es extraño»._

Sacó el teléfono celular, listo para llamar a Harry cuando notó que estaba muerto. ¡Que pésima suerte había tenido todo el día!

—Yo...uh...

—¿Cuál parece ser el problema? —el hombre preguntó mientras caminaba al frente de la camioneta, viendo el cofre como si fuera a abrirse por voluntad propia.

—Solo se apagó.

—¿No crepitó ni gruñó?

Louis sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro manteniendo una segura distancia con el extraño. —No, nada.

Movió su mano hacia Louis y luego al cofre con una expresión de impaciencia. —Bueno, entonces, abre el cofre y déjame ver.

Louis abrió la puerta del conductor, haciendo lo que el hombre le dijo. ¿Qué elección tenía? No era como si él supiera lo que estaba haciendo. Y si el extraño era capaz de hacer que la camioneta funcionara, Louis sería un hombre feliz.

—Trata de encenderlo —dijo el hombre bajo el cofre.

Louis parpadeó. ¿Cómo infiernos hizo para llegar tan rápido bajo el cofre? No importaba. Louis subió y giró la llave, pero nada sucedió. Intentó de nuevo pero aun así no encendía.

—Sostenlo —oyó que el tipo decía.

Louis gritó cuando el tipo se deslizó bajo el cofre y cayó al suelo. Se apresuró a salir de la camioneta, queriendo asegurarse de que estuviera bien.

—¿Se lastimó?

El tipo se levantó y se sacudió el polvo del trasero, sonriéndole a Louis. —No. Ahora, ¿puedes ver si enciende?

Louis lo vio por un momento y entonces regresó a la cabina, subió y giró la llave. ¡Encendió!

Louis gritó de alegría...hasta que olió humo.

Salió corriendo alrededor de la camioneta para ver que el hombre limpiaba el motor con un trapo. —¿Qué sucede? —gritó cuando vio una espiral de humo elevarse de la máquina.

—Infiernos si lo sé. Eso no debería de suceder —dijo el hombre, tosiendo y llevándose la mano frente a él. Louis podía jurar que oyó al tipo murmurar algo acerca de Nick—. ¿Puedes arreglarlo?

El tipo veía a Louis como si estuviera loco. —No parece que va a ir a ningún lado.

_«¡Maldición!»_

Se suponía que se encontraría con Harry en casa, y entonces irían al bosque a escoger el perfecto árbol de navidad. ¡Nada estaba bien! Louis pateó la llanta del frente, deseando poder cambiar y correr a casa, pero no podía hacerlo con un humano alrededor.

Tenía que deshacerse del tipo.

—Gracias por su ayuda, realmente. Solo regresaré a casa caminando. Que tenga un buen día —dijo Louis, se dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia la Casa.

—Oh, no. No te dejaré caminando solo por este largo y solitario camino. Caminaré contigo y me dejarás usar el teléfono para pedir un taxi.

Louis gruñó. Si el extraño caminaba con él, le tomaría hora y media llegar a casa. Sin mencionar que sus bolas subirían hasta su cerebro a causa del frío.

Sabía que debió de usar una chaqueta más gruesa. Louis consideró correr y entrar al bosque en donde podría cambiar rápidamente y salir del infierno de ahí, pero no podía dejar al tipo atorado cuando fue lo suficiente amable para detenerse y... ―Hey, ¿dónde está tu carro?

El pequeño hombre se reía señalando con el pulgar sobre su hombro. —Unas cuatro millas atrás. Me quedé sin gasolina.

Louis suspiró. Esperaba que Harry notara su ausencia y viniera a buscarlo cuando no llegara a tiempo. Eso salvaría a Louis de caminar durante horas por el frío.

🥀

Harry entró a la recámara y vio a su pareja sentado a un lado de la cama. Louis solo estaba ahí viendo al espacio con una expresión en blanco.

—¿Estás listo para ir a buscar el árbol de navidad? ―preguntó sacando su abrigo y el de Louis del armario. Cuando su pareja no contestó, Harry vio sobre su hombro a Louis que seguía con una expresión en blanco.

—¿Estás bien, cachorro? —Harry preguntó caminando hacia la cama y entregándole el abrigo a Louis.

Su pareja se puso de pie, tomando su abrigo, y deslizándoselo mecánicamente, a trompicones, mientras Harry se encogía de hombros. —¿Estás enfermo o algo así?

La cabeza de Louis se movía de un lado a otro, tensa mientras caminaba hacia la puerta de la recámara. Harry se exprimió el cerebro pensando en algo que molestara a su pareja.

No podía pensar en una razón de por qué se estaba mostrando indiferente.

Suspiró mientras caminaba hacia Louis, guió el camino. Louis no dijo ni una palabra mientras bajaba tenso los escalones, sus rodillas se levantaban como deberían, casi marchando. Arqueó su ceja mientras veía a su pareja lentamente llegar al escalón inferior.

—Sabes, si no hablas no voy a solucionar nada. Necesitas decirme qué sucede, bebé.

Louis lentamente levantó la cabeza y la bajó, asintiendo de una tensa manera. Harry gruñó suavemente mientras caminaba hacia la cocina y a la puerta trasera. Odiaba cuando Louis lo ponía en la perrera. Normalmente había una buena razón, pero Harry no tenía ni idea de por qué estaba actuando tan extraño hacia él. Así no era Louis.

Su cachorro usualmente lo seguía como...un cachorro. Louis no era tonto ni mucho menos. Él se lo diría, pondría a Harry en su lugar, era el hombre más dulce del planeta. ¿Qué infiernos había hecho?

—Hey —dijo George mientras dejaba el sartén en la estufa—. Ordenaré comida hasta que descubra qué infiernos sucede con mi nueva estufa. ¿Qué es lo que Louis y tú quieren cenar?

Harry vio sobre su hombro a su pareja. La cabeza de Louis se movió de un lado a otro, aun tenía una expresión en blanco. Frunció el ceño hacia el cachorro y vio de nuevo a George. —Supongo que no tenemos hambre, George.

—Como quieras.

Harry abrió la puerta trasera, sus ojos viendo cómo Louis marchaba sin decir ni una palabra.

Apestaba estar en la perrera. Especialmente cuando no sabía por qué.

🥀

Louis estaba listo para arrancarse el cabello. El pequeño molesto hablaba y hablaba acerca de cómo la gente no debería de cortar los árboles de navidad, porque unas semanas después serían desechados.

Entonces siguió con cómo alguna gente no tenía el espíritu navideño porque compraban falsos arboles en lugar de uno real. Estaba confundido como el infierno y un dolor de cabeza se iniciaba en su frente.

El tipo no tendría bastones de dulces en fila. Eso seguro. Louis estaba logrando irritarse como el infierno, porque llevaban caminando cuarenta y cinco minutos desde que habían empezado a caminar y Harry aun no lo buscaba. ¿No le importaba a su pareja?

Louis aumentó el ritmo, cansado como el infierno por la larga caminata en el frío. Quería llegar a casa y quería estar caliente. ¡También quería retorcerle el cuello a Harry!

Ese hombre estaba en un mundo de problemas.

🥀

Harry levantó el hacha de leñador, enojándose más con cada segundo. Atravesó el patio y se dirigió hacia el bosque, Louis seguía en silencio tras él. Si su pareja tenía un problema, ¡necesitaba decir lo que malditamente le molestaba!

—Sabes, hemos estado juntos mucho tiempo, creo que puedes decirme lo que sea, Louis. Honestamente no puedo entender por qué estás actuando de esa manera.

Nada.

Harry gruñó, ya no estaba de humor para cortar el árbol. Estaba listo para patear el trasero de alguien. Nunca había tocado a su pareja, así que necesitaba encontrar a alguien más o algo con que sacar su ira. ¡Eso era jodidamente ridículo!

Harry se giró, listo para poner a Louis en sus rodillas y mostrarle una lección acerca de su rabieta cuando notó que su pareja no estaba detrás de él.

—¡Louis!

Nada.

¿Regresaría a casa? Al infierno con eso. Prefería estar solo si él iba a actuar de esa manera.

—¡Tú!

Harry se giró y vio a su pareja dirigirse como una tromba hacia él, agotamiento en su expresión. ¿Qué infiernos? —Oh, ¿ahora quieres hablar?

Louis gruñó llegando frente a Harry con los puños a sus lados. —¡Cómo te atreves a no hacer nada por mi!

Harry estaba incluso más perdido que cuando habían salido. —Eso es tu culpa. Deberías de haber dicho algo. —Joder, si él iba a aceptar la culpa por algo de lo que no tenía ni idea. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de qué infiernos hablaban.

La cabeza de Louis cayó hacia atrás mientras Harry mordía sus palabras, al ver la rabia y el dolor que llenaban sus ojos. —Yo no debería de decir nada. Deberías de estar ahí para mi —dijo, se giró y caminó hacia la casa.

_¿Huh?_

¿Qué jodidos sucedía?

Harry se quedó ahí un momento, sintiéndose que se había quedado fuera de una muy importante conversación. ¿Se perdió algo?

Gruñó mientras se dirigía a su casa. Él no iba a estar en problemas por algo que no había hecho, lo esperaba.

Dejó el hacha y subió las escaleras. Iba a llegar al fondo de esto quisiera Louis o no. Y si él no quería, bueno, Harry tenía maneras de hacer hablar a su pareja.

Encontró a Louis sentado en un lado de la cama...de nuevo. Pero esta vez parecía vivo. Al menos la expresión en blanco se fue. —¡Habla!

Louis sacó su mentón mientras Harry cerraba la puerta. ¿Así que quería hacerlo de la manera difícil? Bien. Harry se quitó el abrigo y lo dejó a un lado, se quitó las botas, desnudándose y entonces atacó.

Louis gruñó y lo vio. —No puedes hacerlo.

—¿Quieres apostar? —dijo Harry inclinándose y tomando la camisa de Louis, abriéndola. Louis lo veía pero no dijo ni una sola palabra. Harry se deslizó por el cuerpo de su pareja, desabrochando los jeans y abriéndolo. Cuando Louis no levantó las caderas para ayudarlo, Harry se inclinó y le quitó los zapatos, y entonces prácticamente le arrancó los jeans de su cuerpo.

—Aun no puedes hacérmelo —dijo Louis, pero su voz no estaba tan enojada ni tan fuerte.

Harry alcanzó el cajón y sacó un dildo, dejándolo en la cama. —Veremos eso, cachorro.

Louis dio un bajo gruñido, haciendo que el pene de Harry se moviera. Tomó el lubricante, lanzando el juguete a un lado y girando a Louis sobre su abdomen. Ya fuera que era instintivo o porque sabía que estaba equivocado, Louis jaló sus rodillas bajo él sin decir ni una sola palabra.

Harry podía aceptar eso... por ahora. Cuando su tiempo de juego se terminara, su pareja iba a hablar. Estaba malditamente seguro de eso.

Harry tomó la botella de lubricante y la apretó, cubriendo sus dedos. La dejó a un lado y pasó su mano sobre los montículos de Louis antes de inclinarse y lamer su camino arriba y debajo de uno de los suaves montículos.

Louis gruñó.

Harry pasó su dedo por la grieta de su pareja y entonces separó los hermosos globos, su húmedo dedo recorrió el tenso músculo. Cuando su pareja se movió, Harry deslizó un dedo dentro del caliente canal.

—H–Harry.

Sonrió y deslizó otro dedo junto al primero y los abrió en tijeras, estirando a su pareja para su juego. Cuando tres dedos se deslizaban dentro del culo de Louis, Harry sacó los dedos y entonces lubricó el juguete de silicón.

Mientras el dildo penetraba a su pareja, Harry lo vio maravillado. Sabía que nunca se cansaría de la vista. Louis había cambiado su vida, su mundo y había hecho a Harry el hombre más feliz del planeta. Podría ser el Alfa de los dos, pero honestamente odiaba cuando Louis se enojaba con él.

Mientras el dildo se deslizaba todo el camino dentro del culo de Louis, Harry se inclinó y pasó su lengua por las bolas de su pareja. Su mano se deslizó bajo Louis, acariciando el pene de su pareja mientras empujaba el dildo dentro y fuera del culo de su pareja.

—Harry —Louis gruñó.

Eso era lo que más le gustaba. Quería que Louis dijera su nombre de esa forma siempre. Estaba determinado a hacer que su cachorro se sintiera de esa forma. Harry chupó una de sus esferas dentro de la boca, lamiéndolo mientras jodía el culo de su pareja con el juguete. Louis empujó su culo hacia atrás, encontrándose con el dildo empujándose y empujándose.

Harry levantó a su pareja, retiró el juguete y lo remplazó con su pene lubricado. Se empujo más profundo, enterrando su pene hasta la empuñadura.

—¡Harry!

Sonrió tomando los costados de su pareja, golpeando una y otra vez. Su pene estaba tan duro que sentía como un _ariete*_ contra la suave piel de su pareja.

(*. **Ariete** , Battering ram, larga herramienta de madera utilizada en la antiguedad para derrumbar murallas)

—Vamos.

Louis lanzó la cabeza hacia atrás y aulló mientras su agujero ordeñaba el pene de Harry, jalándolo profundamente dentro de su culo. Harry entró en Louis, sintiendo la apretada caricia sobre su eje hasta que rugió su liberación, su cuerpo se estremeció cuando su orgasmo explotó en su interior.

Harry sacó su flácido pene y entonces jaló a su pareja hacia su pecho.

—¿Por qué no fuiste a recogerme cuando la camioneta se descompuso? —Louis preguntó mientras se acurrucaba.

—¿Huh?

🥀

Ruttford se carcajeaba histéricamente mientras el clon de Louis estaba detrás de él. Había remplazado a Louis con un clon que engañara a Harry mientras él distraía al verdadero Louis. La ira entre la pareja era explosiva.

¡Eso fue divertido!

¡Una maldita buena broma!

Infierno, ¡era divertido!

Dios, era bueno ser él. Tronó los dedos, el clon desapareció y silbó mientras caminaba por el pasillo.

¿Ahora, dónde estaba Nero?

🥀

**NERO: LOUIS.  
GUNNAR: HARRY.**

_—Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock..._ —Louis tarareaba la canción mientras movía las caderas de un lado a otro, viendo la caja de decoraciones navideñas. Gruñó cuando sacó los cordones de las luces enredados. Podría jurar que los había enrollado con cuidado extra cuando los guardó.

Ahora tenía que atravesar por el proceso de desenredar las luces navideñas. No tenía elección. Su _TOC*_ no le permitía alejarse de eso.

_(*. **TOC** , Trastorno Obsesivo Compulsivo)_

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —El doctor Nicholas preguntó mientras entraba a la biblioteca.

—No está bien. No está bien en absoluto. —Louis bufó mientras dejaba caer cinco pilas de enredados cordones en la alfombra—. Yo doblé esto bien el año pasado. Si, lo hice.

—¿Puedo ayudar? —El doctor Nicholas preguntó, se inclinó y jaló el primer cordón hacia él. Louis se encogió. Era su trabajo hacerlo bien, su trabajo desenredar el cordón. Pasó su mano con guante azul sobre la parte de atrás del cuello.

—Juro que no te tocaré —dijo el doctor Nicholas mientras veía a Louis—. Me gusta desenredar las luces de navidad. Esto es casi una tradición.

Tradición su culo. No había nada de navideño en los cordones enredados. Louis se arrodilló frente a la segunda pila, suspirando mientras comenzaba su arduo trabajo de hacer que el cordón estuviera listo y bien.

—Deberíamos de conectarlo para asegurarnos que todas las luces funcionen —Nicholas comentó, tomando uno de los cordones y viéndolo como si fuera uno de los _cubos de Rubik*_ —. ¿Cómo se enredaron tanto?

_(*. **Cubo Rubick,** cubo diseñado por el escultor y arquitecto Erno Rubick en 1974, rompecabezas mecánico formado por un cubo cuyos seis lados están formado por nueve piezas, cada lado de un color, el juego consiste en desorganizarlos y organizarlos)_

Eso era lo que Louis quería saber. Sabía de hecho que nunca podría haber lanzado las luces en desorden dentro de la caja. No, no, no. Nunca hubiera hecho eso. Nunca.

—Estos funcionan —el doctor Nicholas anunció cruzando el cuarto. Louis levantó la vista para ver que las luces parpadeaban. No eran unas lindas luces. Parecían pedir un SOS de una manera triste, pero gracias a Dios por los pequeños favores.

—Creo que necesitamos refuerzos, Louis. Tomará una eternidad tener estos cordones apropiadamente.

Louis vio las otras tres pilas y suspiró. Parecían como si los hubieran anudado más en lugar de desenredarlos. Lanzó la segunda pila, Louis concedió: —Está bien, pero no le preguntes a Cecil o a Blair. —Ellos nunca irían a tomar el trabajo en serio. Esos dos solo harían las cosas peor, y probablemente jugarían para ver quien vuelve a Louis loco más rápido.

El doctor Nicholas asintió. —Lo entiendo.

Louis regresó a su tarea, preguntándose si valía la pena. Si su TOC no fuera tan difícil, él solo iría a comprar nuevas luces. Pero así era, así que desenredó el primer cordón. Complacido consigo mismo, Louis tomó el enchufe del cordón y lo conectó.

Nada.

Se rascó la cabeza, desconectándolo y riéndose graciosamente cuando comenzaron a parpadear para él en los más hermosos colores de navidad.

Y entonces se apagó.

Louis dio un suave gruñido mientras lo desconectaba y lo conectaba. Comenzó a parpadear de nuevo.

—Está bien, solo tengo que encontrar qué está mal contigo, pila —dijo Louis mientras dejaba el cordón cuidadosamente en el suelo cerca del librero.

—Oí que necesitas ayuda —dijo Gabby entrando en la biblioteca y dejando a su hijo en el suelo. Louis vio al pequeño, preguntándose si había sido buena idea.

—Yo, uh... —Vio a los demás cordones que aun necesitaban desenredarse. Louis levantó las manos derrotado—. Yo lo hago, yo lo hago —dijo con horror cuando vio a Nevada correr y tomar el cordón que acababa de desenredar y correr por el cuarto hacia el escritorio—. ¡No!

—Eso no es lindo, Nevada —Gabby reprendió al pequeño mientras le daba caza.

Louis estaba listo para arrancarse el cabello cuando vio a Gabby tomar el cordón y enredarlo en su puño mientras tomaba al pequeño con la otra mano.

¡Eso no estaba sucediendo!

—Lamento esto —dijo Gabby mientras le daba el cordón babeado a Louis. Lo tomó entre dos dedos manteniéndolo lo más humanamente posible lejos de su cuerpo—. Yo–Yo estoy bien.

—Voy a salir de aquí. Lamento no poder ayudar.

Louis asintió, sus ojos transfigurados mientras veía la saliva por todo el cordón. Se estremeció dejando caer el cordón en la alfombra.

Necesitaba un nuevo par de guantes.

Y necesitaba hablar con el doctor Nicholas por enviarle esa gente a ayudar.

Louis salió de la biblioteca, manteniendo las manos en alto frente a él como si tuvieran una enfermedad infecciosa mientras corría a su oficina en donde tenía toda una caja llena de guantes.

Tan pronto como llegó a la puerta de la oficina, Louis se quitó los guantes contaminados y los dejó caer en el bote de basura. Entró en el cuarto de baño y abrió la puerta del gabinete en donde Harry mantenía una cantidad nueva.

Inhaló profundamente cuando vio la caja vacía. —¡No! ―Se giró, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro pero no había ni una señal de la caja—. ¡No! ¡No! ¡No!

Salió corriendo de la oficina, manteniendo las manos en alto, para no tocar nada mientras corría lo más rápido que podía hacia la recámara. Louis encontró la puerta cerrada y vio la perilla con pánico.

Tenía que tocarla para abrirla.

Louis se quitó la camisa sobre la cabeza, rezando porque nadie lo viera medio desnudo, y envolvió la tela alrededor de la mano. Giró la perilla pero estaba bloqueada.

_«Oh, infiernos, infiernos, infiernos»._

—¡Ábrete! —Louis gritó pateando la puerta con la punta de su zapato repetidamente. Sus manos se sentían como si los gérmenes estuvieran extendiéndose por ellas como una plaga sin control.

—Wow, wow, wow —dijo Hazz mientras llegaba por el pasillo—. ¿Qué te tiene tan molesto, _nutter*?_

_(*. **Nutter** , coloquialmente excéntrico, raro o extraño, pero como lo usan de sobrenombre en la historia se deja nutter)_

Louis estaba entrando a una reacción nuclear. Eso era. ―Guantes, necesito guantes. —Levantó sus manos desnudas hacia la cara de Hazz—. Guantes, guantes, guantes, guantes...

—Está bien, aguanta —dijo Hazz mientras abría la puerta de la recámara.

Louis veía sus manos juntando las cejas. ¿Qué infiernos? Se olvidó acerca de la puerta misteriosamente cerrada y corrió hacia el cuarto del baño. —Dame un par, dámelo, dámelo, dámelo.

—Uh, Louis.

Oh, no le gustaba el tono. Ni un poco. No, para nada.

—No hay ningún guante aquí.

_—¡No!_

Hazz levantó las manos, empujando sus palmas repetidamente. —Tranquilo, nutter. Correré a la tienda y conseguiré algunos para ti. Solo siéntate en la cama y relájate, bebé.

Louis asintió mientras trataba de llenar de aire los pulmones. ¿Dónde infiernos estaban sus guantes? Louis fue hacia la mesita de noche y tomó su antibacterial, vertiendo una gran cantidad en su palma y dejando la botella en el cajón. Frotó sus manos, una contra otra, forzando al antibacterial a hacer su trabajo.

Su piel ardía debido al alcohol, pero no le importó. Louis caminó hacia la puerta para mirar por el pasillo y ver lo que estaba demorando tanto a su pareja. Se había ido hace dos minutos. ¿Dónde diablos estaba?

—Ten —dijo Ricky acercándose y empujando un libreto en las manos expuestas de Louis. Gritó fuerte mientras dejaba caer el libreto lleno de gérmenes y corría en círculos, de nuevo sentía sus manos llenas de pequeñas criaturas.

—¡Sácalo, sácalo!

—Ah mierda, Louis, lo siento —dijo Ricky quedándose de pie en el marco de la puerta.

—¡Ah! —Louis gritó más mientras sentía que su mundo colapsada a su alrededor. Gérmenes. Se extendían como un fuego en Texas sobre ¡todas sus manos!

—Ten —el Alfa dijo mientras le daba a Louis su antibacterial.

—No puedo. ¡Tú tocaste la botella! —gritó, estaba hiperventilando, comenzaba a marearse, estaba contemplando bajar las escaleras e ir a su oficina para tomar los guantes que había tirado. Está bien, no había manera de que pudiera hacer eso.

—Espera —dijo Ricky destapando la botella de antibacterial y vaciándola en las manos de Louis—. Ahora frota.

Louis frotó y frotó con frenesí. Sus manos se sentían tan malditamente expuestas. —Más, más. ¡Dame más!

Ricky vació la botella en las manos extendidas de Louis.

—¿Qué sucede? —Hazz preguntó mientras se apresuraba a subir las escaleras con una caja bajo su brazo.

—Nada. Ricky solo trató de matarme —dijo Louis mientras sostenía sus manos en alto, viendo la caja como si un halo de luz brillara de ella—. ¡Dámelos!

Hazz desgarró la caja y le entregó un par de guantes a Louis.

—¡Son blancos!

—Lo siento, nutter. Eso es todo lo que había en la tienda.

Louis giró la cabeza viendo sus manos mientras lentamente se los ponía. Quería sus guantes azules, pero mientras lo cubrieran, esos podrían funcionar, por ahora.

—Dejaré estos en el cuarto de baño —dijo Hazz moviendo la caja y caminando entre ellos al cuarto de baño. Salió unos segundos después, viéndose perplejo—. Creo que ustedes dos deberían de ver esto.

Louis y Ricky siguieron a Hazz que entraba al cuarto de baño y señalaba al gabinete debajo del lavabo. Sus guantes azules habían regresado, pero había el doble de la cantidad que tenían.

—Huh, con una jodida —dijo Ricky y salió del cuarto, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

Hazz sacó un par de guantes azules, lentamente quitó los blancos de las manos de Louis y los remplazó por los azules. ―¿Mejor?

Louis asintió, el alivio lo inundaba.

—Perder tus guantes y hacerme correr por el frío por más te lanza a la lista de los traviesos.

—He sido muy bueno este año —dijo Louis con un puchero.

Hazz sacudió la cabeza y señaló la blanca pared. —¿Ves la lista de los traviesos? Tu nombre está en la cima, jovencito.

Louis pataleó y sacó su labio inferior. —Pero no es mi culpa. Alguien escondió mis guantes.

Hazz se rió y caminó hacia la cama. —Eso es lo que todos dicen. Ahora vamos a subir a la lista de los buenos.

Louis arqueó una ceja hacia su pareja. Amaba el juego de roles con su lobo. —¿Qué tengo que hacer para recibir un regalo, Santa?

Hazz se quitó la ropa y se sentó en la cama, sosteniendo su pene en la mano y acariciando su eje lentamente. —Siéntate en el _polo*_ norte y dime por qué mereces un regalo.

_(*. **Pole** , aunque es polo, en inglés también significa, asta, mástil, palo, vara)_

Louis lamió sus labios, se quitó la ropa y señaló hacia la lista de los traviesos. —¿No debería de recibir un regalo solo por sentarme en el polo?

Hazz sacudió la cabeza. —No es tan fácil. Vas a mostrarme lo travieso que eres para regresar a la lista de los buenos.

—Pero eso no tiene sentido, Santa.

—Nunca dije que tendría sentido. Ahora sube aquí.

Louis subió a la cama y se sentó a horcajadas en el regazo de Hazz y vio fijamente al hombre que había cambiado su vida en todos esos años desde que Louis contestó la llamada para un servicio. Se inclinó hacia adelante cuando el dedo de Hazz pasó por su trasero, jugando con su agujero. Nunca pensó que disfrutaría el sexo. Pero lo hacía.

Muchísimo.

Louis gruñó y lentamente bajó por el polo de Hazz. Se sentía como si fuera dividido al abrirse ampliamente cuando se sentó. —Bueno, bueno, tan bueno.

—Creo que debo de dejarte un regalo —dijo Hazz acostándose de espaldas en la cama dejando a Louis arriba de él—. Ahora monta el trineo.

Louis plantó los pies y montó a Hazz, sintiendo que el pene de su pareja golpeaba su próstata mientras sus dedos con guantes se aferraban al pecho de su lobo.

Hazz tomó sus caderas, sus ojos se oscurecieron mientras daba un bajo gruñido, empujándose hacia Louis. Su pareja estaba cerca. Louis podía decirlo.

—Córrete para mi, nutter —dijo Hazz mientras tomaba el pene de Louis y lo jalaba con frenesí.

Louis gritó, chorros de caliente semilla hicieron erupción de su pene mientras Hazz rugía debajo de él. Louis colapsó jadeando. —¿Tendré mi regalo?

—Quizás lo tengas, quizás no. Necesito algunos ejemplos más antes de la navidad para tomar una decisión.

Louis sonrió mientras se acomodaba contra el pecho de su pareja, escuchando el fuerte latido del corazón que le recordó que tenía que desenredar las malditas luces.

🥀

Ruttford se alejaba de la recámara de Louis carcajeándose histéricamente. 

_«¿Cómo haces que un hombre con TOC entre en pánico? Le quitas sus guantes»._

Dios. Era divertido como el infierno.

Sabía que Nick fue quien regresó los guantes de Louis, pero fue divertido verlo correr alrededor.

También fue divertido enredar todas esas luces. Algunos días era bueno ser un elf.

🥀

**MURDOCK: HARRY.  
HEAVEN: LOUIS.**

Louis estaba sentado en la silla del barbero, leyendo una revista sobre la paternidad que uno de los clientes había dejado.

Bufó mientras recorría las páginas.

—Aparentemente esa gente nunca había criado cachorros gemelos antes. —Se preguntó si habría una revista para padres para eso.

Probablemente no.

Lanzó la revista a un lado y se estiró, preguntándose por qué incluso había ido al local hoy. Estaba cerca la navidad. A ocho días, y Louis dudaba que alguien tuviera el valor de salir al frío para un corte de cabello.

Aunque sabía que estaría ocupado un día antes. Todo el mundo quería verse bien en navidad. Louis prefería estar en casa con su pareja y cachorros. Está bien, quizás necesitaba un descanso. Eso era porque estúpidamente había venido al pueblo y abierto la peluquería hoy.

Louis se acercó hacia la puerta y vio hacia afuera a la villa Brac. El pueblo estaba tranquilo, difícilmente se veía a alguna persona. Trató de imaginar cómo se vería el pueblo cubierto de nieve. Qué mal que eso era raro en esta área, ni siquiera sabía si incluso hubiera sucedido. Louis quería montañas de nieve para que su pequeña familia pudiera pasear en trineo y hacer ángeles en la nieve.

Vio en la televisión a pequeños niños haciendo un mono de nieve. Oh bueno, al menos tenía una gran familia para estar agradecido. ¿No era eso de lo que se trataba esta temporada? Se apartó cuando el señor Greyworth tomó la perilla y entró.

—Hey, Louis.

Louis le sonrió al viejo humano. Peter era un cliente fiel que venía rigurosamente cada semana. Qué mal que Louis no pudiera cortarle el cabello de la manera que realmente quería. Peter solamente quería recortar las puntas y nada más.

—Hola, Peter. ¿Lo de costumbre? —preguntó señalando la silla vacía. Louis se estremeció con el frío que entró detrás del hombre. Podría no haber nieve, pero estaba tan frío que podría levantar los pezones debajo del sostén de una mujer.

—No. Mi esposa quiere un corte decente esta vez. Ella dice que parezco un maldito oso grizzli. No veo cuál es el problema. Creo que me veo bien, ¿no es así?

Louis no iba a entrar en esa pregunta ni con una cuchara de tres metros de _Betty Crocker*_. El cabello de Peter era seco, parado y fuera de control. ¿Habría incluso oído sobre los acondicionadores? —Entonces ¿te harás una apariencia de un millón de dólares?

_(*. **Bettt Crocker,** icono cultural, Marca de una compañía de alimentos diseñada en 1921, El nombre de Betty fue seleccionado porque se considero el mas alegre de los nombres americanos, y Crocker en honor a William Crocker, director de la Washburn Crosby Company que creo la publicidad)_

Peter dio un bajo gruñido que casi hace que Louis se carcajee. —Ya me veo como de un millón de dólares. —Y entonces Peter suspiró y tomó asiento en una de las sillas—. Pero estoy cansado de ser molestado por eso. Has lo que sea. Has que me vea más civilizado.

Louis se mordió una sonrisa. Estaba feliz de que Peter decidiera dejar su apariencia de oso grizzli, como decía su esposa. —Ella ni siquiera te reconocerá una vez que termine.

—Eso es lo que me temo —Peter gruñó.

Louis colocó la capa alrededor de Peter, caminó a la estación y tomó la botella de agua, el cepillo y las tijeras.

—¿Dónde están tus niños? —preguntó Peter. El humano sabía que Louis era el padre y afortunadamente nunca preguntó acerca de la madre. Todo el mundo en el pueblo asumía que Louis ya no estaba con la madre de los niños y que ahora estaba con Harry.

Si solo ellos supieran...

—Están con Maverick. Los llevó junto con Melonee a hacer compras de navidad.

Peter inclinó la cabeza mientras Louis cerraba la capa. —Él es un hombre noble. Y un compasivo alcalde. No lastimaría ni a una mosca.

Louis tomó la botella de agua de donde la había dejado. ¿Maverick no lastimaría ni a una mosca? Santo infierno. Tenía que decirle eso al Alfa. Louis curvó los labios para evitar que una carcajada se le escapara. Oh, eso era bueno. —Si. Maverick es un buen hombre.

Louis cepilló el cabello de Peter, dividiéndolo en secciones y cortó siete centímetros del cabello muerto del hombre. Peter era atractivo, así que Louis sabía que se vería bien como el infierno tan pronto como le quitara esa apariencia de electrocutado de la cabeza.

Mientras Louis trabajaba en el cabello de Peter haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para lograr un estilo de corte que se ajustara perfectamente a él, notó que el área que acababa de cortar parecía que necesitaba ser cortada.

¿Qué infiernos?

Louis frunció el ceño y vio al suelo. Había mucho cabello que probaba que le había cortado el cabello al hombre. Entonces, ¿por qué se veía como si ni siquiera hubiera empezado?

Diez minutos después, Louis comenzó a ponerse frenético. Levantó una sección del cabello y cortó siete centímetros, esta vez la mantuvo en alto para buscar la razón de esto.

—¡Joder! —Louis gritó cuando vio el cabello crecer entre sus dedos justo frente a sus ojos. ¡No había una jodida manera! ¡El cabello había crecido los siete centímetros!

—¿Sucede algo malo, Louis? —Peter preguntó.

_«Si, tu jodido cabello sigue creciendo»._

—Nada, solo me lastimé un dedo con las tijeras.

Louis se movió alrededor de Peter cortando el cabello más rápido, tratando de lograr cortar el cabello de Peter antes de que creciera de nuevo. Quizás si trabajaba lo suficientemente rápido... 

_«¡Joder! ¡Joder! ¡Joder! »_

—Ahora regreso —dijo Louis dejando las tijeras y entrando al cuarto de atrás donde tenía secadoras y almacenaba cosas. Se movió de un lado a otro por un minuto, tratando de encontrar lo que iba a hacer.

Tenía que haber una explicación lógica para lo que le sucedía al cabello de Peter.

—¡Carter! —gritó fuerte, pero no tanto para que Peter oyera.

Carter apareció, con un cepillo de dientes en su boca y un poco de pasta de dientes bajando por una esquina cuando Carter frunció el ceño. Sus cejas se juntaron cuando vio a Louis.

—Tengo un problema.

Carter señaló su cepillo de dientes molesto y luego lo retiró. —¿No podía esperar?

Louis ignoró al elf, asomó la cabeza al local para revisar al cliente y entonces regresó con Carter. —Tengo un problema y espero que puedas descubrirlo.

Carter se encogió de hombros. —Lo intentaré.

Louis le explicó a Carter lo que sucedía cada vez que le cortaba el cabello a Peter.

—Oh, eso tengo que verlo —dijo Carter mientras se dirigía al local. Louis levantó la mano, sacudió la cabeza y bloqueó la salida de Carter.

—No necesitas salir y ver al hombre majaderamente. No quiero que él vea que aun tiene todo su cabello en la cabeza pero hay una pila en el suelo. No necesito que él salga corriendo de aquí.

Carter hizo un puchero. —Está bien, agua fiestas.

—Entonceees —dijo Louis mientras veía a Carter desesperadamente—. ¿Alguna idea de lo que sucede?

—No tengo idea de quién esté haciendo esto.

Louis gruñó. —Entonces ve y encuéntralo. Peter no va a esperar hasta el año nuevo por un maldito corte de cabello.

Carter rodó los ojos y desapareció. Louis se mordió la uña de su pulgar mientras paseaba por el cuarto de atrás, rezando porque Carter no se tardara mucho. Peter no se iba a quedar sentado durante horas mientras trataban de descubrir lo que sucedía. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de poder descubrirlo porque Louis no tenía idea de qué sucedía.

Unos minutos después, Carter apareció. Louis corrió a su lado, rezando porque el hombre tuviera una respuesta a ese lío. —¿Bien?

Carter sacudió la cabeza. —Nadie sabe por qué le sigue creciendo el cabello al tipo, pero Tryck sugiere que lo afeites dejándolo calvo.

Louis pasó su mano por su cara, sintiéndose frustrado como el infierno. —Eso no es una maldita solución.

Carter levantó las manos frente a él. —Eso es todo lo que tengo.

—De cualquier manera, gracias. —Louis regresó al cuarto, sonriéndole a Peter mientras se aproximaba a él. Levantó las tijeras y comenzó a cortar una vez más.

No estaba seguro de lo que le diría a Peter si su cabello crecía de nuevo. No era como si el hombre no sintiera que Louis le hubiera cortado el cabello, así que no podía mentir sobre eso.

Gimió cuando el cabello cayó al suelo...y no creció de nuevo. No estaba seguro de qué infiernos sucedía, pero Louis le cortó el cabello al hombre en tiempo record, cortó rápidamente alrededor de la cabeza. —Está bien, he terminado. Vamos a quitarte esto para que puedas mostrárselo a tu esposa.

Louis le quitó la capa, ayudó a Peter a levantarse y lo empujó hacia la puerta del frente. —Va por la casa. Feliz navidad. — _«Solo sal de un infierno de aquí»._

Peter apartó su brazo, dándole a Louis una extraña mirada antes de caminar de regreso al espejo en la pared.

Louis le dio un bajo gruñido mientras tamborileaba su pie, rezando porque Peter saliera antes de que volviera a crecer.

Peter giró la cabeza de un lado a otro y entonces finalmente sonrió. —Soy un hermoso diablo, ¿no es así?

—Te dije que te gustaría el corte de cabello —Louis contestó. «¡Ahora sal de aquí!»

—Gracias, Louis. Eres un muñeco.

Louis le dio una tensa sonrisa mientras Peter pasaba junto a él. Sus ojos se abrieron más cuando vio el caballo crecer lentamente, deslizándose bajo el cuello y comenzando a rizarse. —Adiós —dijo y prácticamente sacó a Peter.

Louis hizo una pausa en el marco de la puerta cuando vio pequeños copos de nieve caer del cielo. Alegría explotó en su interior con la vista. Louis rápidamente tomó sus cosas y entonces cerró la peluquería, Se apresuró a su vehículo y entonces a su casa.

Louis corrió al interior como un hombre loco, rezando porque Maverick hubiera regresado con los niños. Encontró a sus niños, a Nevada y a su pareja en el estudio jugando. _Go Fish*_. ―¡Está nevando! —dijo feliz.

_(*. **Go Fish,** Juego de carta)_

Harry levantó la cabeza y le sonrió. Louis vio a su pequeña familia. Él estaba feliz de ver nevar, pero siempre disfrutaba ver esas pequeñas caras o el ver a su pareja. Harry era su mundo entero.

Y el ver a ese grande y malo guerrero jugando Go Fish con los pequeños causó lágrimas en los ojos de Louis. Esa era la imagen que él siempre podía recordar.

Louis no podía evitarlo, pero sentía que invadía un momento muy privado de Harry y los cachorros pasando tiempo juntos. Nevada era parte de su vida y Louis también lo consideraba como un hijo.

—Entonces necesitamos ir a ver eso —dijo Harry lanzando las cartas y diciéndole a los gemelos que ellos habían ganado. Matthew gritó feliz.

Louis corrió escaleras arriba y tomó los abrigos de todos. Revisó a Skyler, que dormía en la recámara de Gabby. —Voy a llevar a Nevada afuera con nosotros a ver la nieve. ¿Dónde está su abrigo?

—¿Nieve? —Gabby preguntó mientras se dirigía al armario y le daba el abrigo a Louis.

—Si, nieve. ¿Puedes creerlo? —Louis dijo y entonces se apresuró a bajar las escaleras. Una vez que todo el mundo estuvo apropiadamente vestido, Harry los guió hacia la cocina y salieron por la puerta trasera.

Louis se giró maravillado mientras la blanca nieve caía con fuerza. Eso era un maldito milagro, hasta que Harry le golpeó en la cabeza con una bola de nieve.

Louis se carcajeó mientras corría a protegerse con los gemelos y Nevada siguiéndolo de cerca.

—Ya veo como es eso —Harry les dijo a los niños—. Sigan y tomen partido.

Louis se carcajeó de camino hacia Harry que hacía pucheros mientras él y su familia pasaban la tarde disfrutando del milagro.

🥀

Louis cerró la puerta de la recámara adjunta, los niños se durmieron rápidamente. —Me divertí. —Caminó rápidamente hacia la cama cuando Harry le tendió la mano. Louis subió y entonces se acurrucó apoyando la cabeza en el pecho de Harry.

—¿No te arrepientes de haberte emparejado conmigo? ―Harry preguntó repentinamente.

Louis levantó las cejas y las juntó. —¿Por qué en la tierra me preguntas eso? Me diste tres hermosos niños y eres el héroe de mis sueños.

Harry se giró, colocando a Louis debajo de él mientras lo veía fijamente a los ojos. —Eso es lo que quería oír.

Louis rodó los ojos y palmeó el pecho de Harry. —Si andas buscando cumplidos, todo lo que tienes que hacer es pedirlos.

Harry le sonrió, y entonces su expresión cambió a lujuria mientras colocaba su mano en un lado de la cara de Louis. ―Te quiero.

—Cállate y bésame —dijo Louis levantándose para tomar la boca de su pareja en un ardiente beso que hizo que las puntas de sus pies se curvaran. El beso era sobrecogedor, pero ambos empezaban a desvestirse. Nunca sabían cuándo serían interrumpidos.

Louis amaba ser un padre, pero el tiempo de papi estaba empezando a impactar en su tiempo de joder, y Louis no quería eso. Se quitó la última pieza de ropa mientras la mano de Harry recorría su pecho. —Eres más hermoso con los años.

—Ya conseguiste el botín, bebé.

Harry se rió. —En serio.

Louis vio a su pareja, sintiendo su mundo completo. ―También te amo. Ahora, jódeme antes de que alguien grite que quiere un vaso con agua.

Harry abrió más los ojos y se estiró a la mesita de noche, tomando el lubricante. —No podemos permitir eso —dijo mientras lubricaba sus dedos, estirando a Louis y haciendo que quisiera gritar... bueno, cielos. Harry tocó con maestría cada sensible punto del cuerpo de Louis y se aseguró de besar y lamer cada uno.

Louis gruñó cuando sintió que Harry alineaba su pene, hundiéndose profundamente hasta las bolas. Se sentía como si hubieran pasado años desde que Harry le había hecho el amor —eso debería de ser un crimen dado que su pareja sabía cómo hacer que Louis lo disfrutara.

Amortiguó un grito cuando Harry jaló las piernas de Louis y empezó a entrar y salir en él, jodía como sólo un dios sabría. Gracias a Nicholas habían encontrado un método de control de la natalidad para que Louis no tuviera que ser químicamente castrado.

Eso hubiera sido una jodida en muchos niveles.

Las reflexiones de Louis volaron cuando Harry lo giró como un maldito _pretzel*_ , empujando su pene profundamente dentro del culo de Louis. Tomó una almohada para detener el grito que hizo erupción, enviándolo al borde.

_(*. **Pretzel** galleta salada)_

—Está bien, bebé, córrete para papi.

Louis movió la almohada a un lado y vio fijamente a Harry como si hubiera perdido la cabeza, —¿En serio?

Harry se rió durante una fracción de segundo y entonces se tensó, gruñendo su liberación. Empujó su pene dentro del agujero de Louis como un martillo mientras atravesaba su orgasmo.

Louis pasó sus manos sobre el pecho de su pareja, sonriendo mientras la saciedad de la dicha lo recorría.

Harry se colocó de lado, jalando a Louis a sus brazos mientras acariciaba su cuello con la nariz. —Entonces, ¿qué fue lo que sucedió en la peluquería?

🥀

El elf se carcajeaba mientras giraba los dedos, haciendo que el cabello de Peter creciera siete centímetros. —Podrás haberle dado toda la nieve que quieras, pero yo también tuve mi diversión.

 _—La retribución va a ser taaan dulce —_ dijo Nick y se carcajeó dentro de la cabeza de Ruttford.

Ruttford no estaba seguro de que le gustara esa carcajada.

Se encogió de hombros. Oh bueno, él ahora tenía mucha diversión en esa casa.

🥀

**JASON: HARRY.  
NICHOLAS: LOUIS.**

Louis sonreía mientras entraba al cuarto de Oscar en el hospital. Tenía solo seis años y era pequeño para su edad. Había sufrido quemaduras en el incendio de su casa que había causado la muerte de su mamá y su papá. El corazón de Louis sufría por él. —¿Cómo te sientes hoy, Oscar?

Oscar le sonrió y apagó la televisión. —Un poco mejor. Ya no me duele tanto cuando me muevo.

—Déjame revisarlas para ver como están sanando, hijo.

Oscar se deslizó para acostarse derecho en la cama, mientras Louis sacaba un oso de navidad de detrás de su espalda. Oscar le sonrió y lo apretó contra su pecho. —Te va a ayudar a ser valiente mientras reviso tus quemaduras.

Oscar asintió justo cuando la enfermera entró y tomó asiento en la silla junto a la pequeña cama del niño. El padre de Oscar se había embriagado y volcado las velas de navidad haciendo que la granja se convirtiera en un infierno. Louis había conocido al padre de Oscar y sabía que el tipo era un alcohólico. Pero desafortunadamente celebrar la navidad con velas y alcohol había sido una mortal combinación, una que Oscar estaba cargando.

Gimió y se retorció un poco, pero el pequeño chico permitió que Louis terminara su examen sin rogar que se detuviera como había hecho las semanas anteriores. —Estás sanando maravillosamente.

Oscar le sonrió. —Gracias.

Louis le sonrió mientras se quitaba los guantes que había usado para la exploración. —Veré que te den un dulce por haberlo hecho tan bien.

Sus ojos se iluminaron como luces de navidad. —¿Puede bubba también tener uno?

—¿Bubba?

—Mi oso.

Louis se rió. —Veré qué puedo hacer. Ahora descansa.

—Doctor Tomlinson—una de las enfermeras le habló cuando se dirigía al siguiente cuarto para su ronda de la mañana. Se giró para ver que ella se apresuraba hacia él, viéndose ruborizada—. Hay un hombre que dice ser su padre. Insiste en hablar con usted.

Louis dio un bajo gruñido, algo que había aprendido de Harry, su pareja, mientras seguía a la enfermera. Louis no había oído de su padre desde hace años, cuando Louis se alejó de todo lo que su padre quería que él fuera.

Se impactó al ver al doctor William Tomlinson de pie ahí viéndose más gris que nunca y con arrugas en donde antes no tenía. —¿Si? —preguntó cortante. Louis no estaba de humor para su pomposo padre y su súper inflado ego. Había tenido suficiente para toda su vida.

—¿Hijo? —dijo su padre viéndolo a la cara—. No parece que hayan pasado los años por ti.

—Como mis vegetales. ¿Quieres algo? —Louis solo quería que el hombre se fuera. No había necesidad de gentilezas. Su padre nunca había sido indulgente con eso.

—Veo que sigues molesto después de todos estos años.

Louis mentalmente contó hasta diez, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para no perder el control. ¿Su padre tenía la audacia de venir aquí para decirle eso? —Hasta donde recuerdo, tú me rechazaste por ser gay, insultaste a mi pa...compañero, trataste de evitar que trabajara aquí, y eso sinceramente fue una tontería.

Su padre se ruborizó a un profundo rojo mientras veía alrededor. El movimiento sorprendió a Louis. Al padre que recordaba no le importaba quién le oyera. Lo miró más de cerca, viendo lo realmente cansado que se veía su padre. ¿Habría su padre envejecido y tomado consciencia?

—Veo que desperdicié mi tiempo al venir aquí.

No. Su padre no había aprendido una maldita cosa. Era una vergüenza, el doctor William Tomlinson era un brillante médico. Solo que apestaba como padre. Louis era feliz con su vida ahora. Aunque él había visto cosas por las que el gobierno mataría por saber, y cosas que en ocasiones lo dejaban con la boca abierta, Louis no cambiaría su vida por nada en el mundo.

A Louis no le importaba por qué su padre había venido. Lo único que le importaba era que se fuera. —Ten una buena vida, padre —dijo y se alejó antes de decir algo de lo que realmente se arrepentiría.

—Discúlpame.

Louis rodó los ojos. Ese iba a ser uno de esos días. Todo lo que quería hacer era ver a sus pacientes e irse a casa. Ni siquiera era su turno para trabajar hoy. Se giró y vio a un hermoso jovencito parado ahí viendo a Louis y a los cuartos.

—¿Si?

—Estoy aquí para ver a Oscar McGavin.

Louis se tensó. En semanas desde que Oscar fue admitido, él se había metido en el corazón de Louis. Se sentía muy protector del pequeño niño. —¿Quién eres?

El hombre le dio a Louis una triste sonrisa y extendió su mano. —Soy su tío, Seth McGavin.

Louis le indicó a una de las enfermeras que se acercara mientras estrechaba la mano de Seth y lo veía de arriba abajo. ―Este hombre dice ser el tío de Oscar. Necesito que contactes a los de servicios sociales.

—¿Creé que miento? —el hombre preguntó.

Louis sacudió la cabeza. —No, pero no se lo voy a entregar sin más. Hay procedimientos que se tienen que seguir por seguridad.

Seth asintió. —Entiendo. Compré un departamento aquí antes de venir a ver a mi sobrino. ¿Necesitarán verlo?

—Si, y también revisar sus antecedentes —dijo Louis y entonces se acercó. El hombre parecía ser un tipo agradable, pero él no iba a correr riesgos con Oscar—. ¿Hay algo que necesitas revelar?

Seth rápidamente negó. —No, señor. Acabo de gastar todos mis ahorros en un departamento para Oscar y para mí. Voy a buscar un trabajo tan pronto salga de aquí. Él es toda la familia que tengo ahora que mi hermana y mi cuñado murieron.

—Espera aquí —dijo Louis mientras regresaba al cuarto de Oscar. Él vio sobre su hombro a Seth que lo veía. Louis entró al cuarto del pequeño niño y sonrió cuando vio que alimentaba a su oso con galletas de canela.

—Hey, campeón. Hay alguien afuera que dice que te conoce.

Oscar levantó la vista y frunció su pequeño ceño. ―¿Quién?

—Tu tío Seth.

Oscar se carcajeó y abrazó más fuerte a su oso.

—¿Eso significa que lo conoces?

La cabeza de Oscar saltaba de arriba abajo, la emoción irradiaba de sus ojos. Louis no lo había visto tan feliz desde que su casa se incendiara.

—¿Puedo verlo?

Louis le sonrió al pequeño. —Lo traeré. —Louis sonrió consigo mismo. Oscar iba a pasar una feliz navidad después de todo. Hablaría con Maverick acerca de encontrarle un trabajo a Seth. Esos dos parecían necesitarse.

🥀

Harry sonrió cuando vio a Louis atravesar la puerta. Aun seguía siendo el hombre más hermoso que hubiera visto. Antes de que pudiera jalar a su pareja a sus brazos, Maverick entró al vestíbulo, vio a Louis, y se dirigió directamente hacia él.

Louis retrocedió casi saliendo de la casa antes de que Maverick lo atrapara. —Ni siquiera lo intentes —le dijo y le dio el libreto a Louis.

La pareja de Harry lo vio y gimió ante Maverick. —¿Desde cuándo un doctor atiende al bebé de María? No recuerdo que hubiera _obstetras_ ahí —gritó cuando el Alfa comenzó a alejarse.

—Nosotros la actualizamos —dijo Maverick sobre su hombro y dio vuelta en la esquina. Harry se reía mientras su pareja gruñía. Estaba impresionado con eso.

—Esto es por los niños —dijo Harry mientras jalaba a Louis a sus brazos—. Deja de hacer pucheros.

—Estoy preguntándome eso —dijo Louis—. Estoy empezando a creer que Maverick está haciendo esto solo para que todo el mundo sea miserable. Vamos, ¿quién inventa papeles en la representación de la natividad? ¿En serio?

—Tengo la sensación que va a ser una representación que nunca olvidaremos —dijo Harry mientras jalaba a Louis a la biblioteca. Se asomó, asegurando que estuvieran solos y jaló a Louis detrás de él.

—Oh, no —dijo Louis mientras jalaba su mano—. Cada vez que entro ahí, tú me lanzas sobre el escritorio.

Eso era cierto. —El lugar me trae recuerdos.

Louis bufó. —Y la cocina, el establo, el estudio y los cientos de cuartos de arriba, el comedor y la oficina de Maverick.

—No digas eso último en voz alta —Harry advirtió—. Maverick aun sigue buscando al responsable por dejar evidencias.

Louis arrugó la nariz. —Pensé que habíamos limpiado.

Harry se rió y jaló a Louis sobre el escritorio, recordando la primera vez que había inclinado a su pareja. El recuerdo se repetía en su cabeza siempre. Sonrió mentalmente, sabiendo que Louis también lo recordaría cuando sacó el juguete de su bolsillo. —Aparentemente no lo hicimos totalmente.

Louis se rió y gimió cuando Harry lo giró e inclinó contra el escritorio. Presionó los hombros de su pareja contra la madera, pasando su mano por la espalda de su pareja.

—Mi padre vino a verme hoy.

Harry gruñó y se tensó. —¿Te lastimó?

Louis se carcajeó. —Difícilmente. Creo que vino a ver si seguía contigo y si seguía trabajando en la clínica.

Harry quería preguntarle a Louis si le dijo a su padre que se jodiera, pero sabía que su pareja era demasiado amable para hacer eso. Claro, se lo había dicho hace años a su padre, así que quizás Louis lo hizo. —¿Qué le dijiste?

—Le dije que tuviera una linda vida.

Si, eso es lo que Harry pensó que diría. Su pareja era demasiado compasivo. Pero eso había sido en favor de Harry cuando se vieron por primera vez.

—Aunque, fue extraño. No consideraba a mi padre del tipo que fuera a verme. Muy extraño —dijo Louis para si mismo y entonces gimió cuando Harry bajó su pantalones y comenzó a lamer los dos maravillosos globos. Sacó el lubricante tamaño de viaje del bolsillo y lo vertió en la grieta del culo de Louis.

Su pareja sacó más el culo mientras Harry distribuía el gel alrededor de su rosado y arrugado agujero, lamiendo sus bolas mientras lo estiraba preparándolo para la invasión de Harry más el juguete.

—Dios, Harry, Jódeme ya —Louis rogó—. No puedo tomar más provocación.

Harry sonrió, se puso de pie y se bajó los pantalones hasta los tobillos, alineó su pene y se empujó hacia adelante.

—¡Si! —Louis siseó mientras trataba de estirarse sobre el escritorio. Harry ayudó a su pareja a levantar una pierna mientras se apartaba y se empujaba de nuevo hacia adelante. Louis gemía, su cabeza se movía de un lado a otro sobre el escritorio, empujando su culo para encontrarse con los empujones de Harry.

Harry sacó el vibrador del bolsillo de sus jeans y lo lubricó y entonces se salió del agujero de su pareja.

—¿Estás loco? —Louis protestó—. Jódeme, ¡maldición!

Harry besó la espalda de su pareja. —Paciencia, amor.

—Usé toda mi paciencia con mi padre, ahora ¡jódeme hasta que olvide mi propio maldito nombre!

Harry planeaba hacer justamente eso. Él tomó la base de su pene, con el juguete incluido y se empujó en el agujero de su pareja.

—¡Oh infiernos! —Louis gritó—. No siempre usas un juguete.

Y Harry no lo hacía. Si los usara todo el tiempo, se aburriría rápidamente, amaba mantener a su doctor en el borde, siempre asombrándose. Harry veía su pene entrar y salir del estirado agujero de su pareja, sintió sus caninos descender ante la hermosa vista frente a él.

Nunca tenía suficiente de esa vista.

—Estoy cerca —Louis gritó.

Harry aumentó el ritmo, empujando su pene y el juguete dentro del culo de Louis más duro, golpeando su carne.

—¡Harry! —Louis gritó y entonces colapsó en el escritorio, jadeando por aire. Harry se empujó unas cuantas veces más y entonces cayó sobre su pareja, lamiendo la espalda y besando el cuello de su pareja.

—Te amo.

Louis movió su mano aunque estaba a punto de quedarse dormido. ―También te amo. Ahora vísteme, no quiero que nadie me atrape dormido con mi culo al aire.

Harry gruñó con ese pensamiento, se inclinó y levantó los pantalones de su pareja y los acomodó. Ellos jodían como conejos cuando recién se conocieron, aun lo hacían, pero habían aprendido a controlarse, algo, principalmente. ¿A quién infiernos trataban de engañar?

Harry podía tomar a Louis aun si se encontraban en medio de la concurrida ciudad. Nunca había sido capaz de resistirse con el sexy doctor, y tampoco nunca lo había intentado.

🥀

Ruttford silbaba mientras recorría el pasillo de la casa. Había querido ver una buena pelea, pero desafortunadamente Louis tenía demasiada clase para eso.

_«¡Maldición!»_

_—¡Punto para mi!_

—Como sea —Ruttford gruñó ante la voz de Nick en su cabeza—. ¡Aun me quedan cinco parejas más!

Nick se carcajeó. —Has lio, Ruttford. Te veré cuando llegues a casa.

🥀

**LUDO: HARRY.  
MURPHY: LOUIS.**

Louis caminó por los pasillos de la librería tratando de decidir qué historia de navidad contarle a los niños ahora que llegaran. No estaba seguro cuando su pareja le dijo que era tiempo para una historia, pero entre más lo pensaba, más emocionado estaba.

Iba a dejar una buena impresión en la mente de los niños y moldearlas. Solo esperaba que no hicieran un maldito desorden. No solo estarían los niños de la Casa sino también irían niños de la ciudad.

Mientras sus dedos recorrían los lomos de los libros, Louis se frustraba. Nunca había leído a niños antes, así que no les iba a gustar Aristóteles o William Shakespeare. Necesitaba libros para niños.

Louis sonreía mientras sus dedos recorrían los lomos de las historia de navidad y recordaba su juventud. Tomó un libro y lo dejó sobre el mostrador. —¿Están los bocadillos y las bebidas en su lugar?

—Tengo los bocadillos listos, pero aun estoy preparando las tazas de chocolate caliente —dijo Curtis desde atrás del mostrador del área de cafetería que Louis había establecido para los clientes. Eso fue un hermoso trabajo, y renovó ampliamente su librería.

—Deben de llegar pronto —dijo Louis viendo hacia el frente de la tienda.

Era increíble, pero real.

Estaba nevando en la Villa Brac.

Louis no estaba seguro de qué milagro era, pero disfrutaba los blancos copos. Lo hacía sentir más en navidad. Él tarareaba mientras acomodaba las pequeñas sillas para que los niños se sentaran, asegurándose de que todos pudieran ver el frente y el centro. Sonrió al ver la gran silla en la que se sentaría a leer.

Harry la había traído de la Casa. Eso parecía más un trono. Había regalos de navidad a los lados de la silla para los niños una vez que terminara de leer. De un lado para los niños y del otro para las niñas.

—Todo listo —dijo Curtis mientras llevaba la bandeja a la mesa de su trono—. Aquí están las bebidas.

Louis caminó hacia la puerta, preguntándose por qué nadie se había aparecido. Presionó su mano en la baja espalda, sintiendo el dolor que aun tenía. No debería de tener dolor estando emparejado con una were-criatura, pero lo tenía.

El doctor Nicholas trató de decirle que era un dolor fantasma, pero Louis no creía eso. Era capaz de caminar, pero aun tenía dolor de vez en cuando, como ahora. Rezaba porque la loca perra psicótica tuviera lo que se merecía. Maribel había sido una perra psicótica.

Louis sonrió cuando vio a Heaven y Murdock estacionarse al frente de la tienda. Sabía que al menos los niños de la Casa estarían aquí. Si nadie más se aparecía, Louis aun así pasaría un gran momento leyendo.

Abrió la puerta para los padres y los cachorros, Louis tomó a Maddox de los brazos de Heaven. —Lo tengo.

—Gracias —dijo Heaven mientras entraba en la tienda—. De todo lo que han estado hablando es de su tío Louis y la historia.

Louis se reía mientras caminaba con Maddox hacia el trono y lo sentaba. —¿Estás listo para leer hoy, Maddy?

Maddox asintió mientras se movía y se paraba en su silla. Louis extendió las manos, asegurándose de que el pequeño no se cayera. —Papi, ¡yo leeré libros!

—Estás haciendo un buen trabajo —dijo Murdock mientras dejaba el porta bebé de Skyler en el mostrador. Louis nunca había visto a un padre tan apegado como Murdock con Skyler. Podía decir que Murdock iba a abrir la puerta con una escopeta cuando Skyler tuviera la edad de tener citas.

Louis se estremeció. Melonee estaba en esa edad y tenía a todos locos. Ella había crecido y estaba tan bonita como siempre lo había sido.

Ella no había llevado a ningún chico a casa... aun. Él no estaba esperando con placer el día que ella lo hiciera. Dios tenga piedad del chico que le robe el corazón.

—Bien, aquí hay galletas y chocolate —dijo Louis y señaló la mesa. Después de un momento la librería comenzó a llenarse de pequeños. Cuando todos estaban sentados, Louis tomó el libro que había elegido y se sentó.

—Hola niños, y niñas. Para aquellos que no me conozcan, mi nombre es Louis. Hoy voy a leerles uno de mis libros favoritos, _'Twas the Night Before Christmas*'._

_(*. A visit from St, Nicholas, también conocido como **'The Night Before Christmas'** La noche antes de navidad o 'Twas the Night Before Christmas' de su primera línea, es un poema _ _publicado anónimamente en 1823 y generalmente atribuido a Clement Clarke Moore, aunque también se le ha atribuido a Henry Livingston, Jr.)_

Los padres se reunieron alrededor de la cafetería de la librería, aun siendo capaces de ver a sus hijos y permitiéndoles tiempo para que crezcan. Louis les sonrió a los niños mientras abría el libro y se limpiaba la garganta.

—Era la noche antes de navidad, y todos en la casa estaban despiertos, pero pretendían dormir.

Louis abrió más los ojos. Vio a los niños y luego a los shifters en la librería. Ellos lo veían con extrañeza. Louis bajó la mirada y se frotó los ojos. Muy seguro de que las palabras que había leído estaban ahí.

Levantó la vista cuando oyó la campana de la puerta. Harry estaba entrando. Vio a Louis y le sonrió apoyándose contra la pared detrás de las sillas de los niños.

Se limpió la garganta.

—Las medias estaban colgadas bajo el barandal, volviendo loco a Nero porque no deberían de estar ahí.

Louis se secó el sudor y continuó.

—Maverick estaba en su piel y yo nada más había estado calmado, babeando y roncando. Cuándo se oyeron ruidos en el jardín, todos los lobos salieron gruñendo.

»Cuando me preguntaba que debería aparecer, elves del bosque y demonios, bebían cerveza.

Louis levantó la cabeza. ¿Qué infiernos estaba sucediendo? Esa no era la historia infantil que recordaba. Los niños se reían, al parecer disfrutaban la bizarra historia. Vio hacia su pareja. Harry movió las manos indicándole que continuara.

No estaba seguro sobre eso, pero Louis siguió leyendo.

—Las parejas gritaban por la cerveza para tirarlas en la basura. Los demonios se enojaron y los elves desaparecieron.

»Johnny gritaba por sus regalos brillantes, quería sus regalos. Cuando Hawk le dijo que no, la pareja hizo una rabieta.

Oh infiernos sangrientos. Los padres de la Villa Brac iban a recluir a Louis por loco cuando terminara. Oía las fuertes risas de los niños. Louis levantó la vista y vio que prácticamente todos estaban en el borde de sus sillas.

Cuando nadie protestó, Louis continuó.

—Todos se asomaron al jardín y vieron al trineo y los renos. Los hombres cambiaron a lobos y salieron a cazar mientras el hombre gritaba de miedo.

»Cuando el pequeño y viejo conductor, tan alegre y poderoso, movió el trineo sacándolo de la vista.

»Los lobos le dieron caza, demandando sus regalos. Cuándo ninguno apareció, ellos se lanzaron dentro de una ventisca de nieve.

»Santa gritó y se preparó para la pelea, pero los lobos eran demasiados, llevándose a Santa a la oscura noche.

»El ciervo veía alrededor preocupado, rezando porque Keata se mantuviera alejado, porque sabía que podrían secuestrar a todos hasta mayo.

»Santa logró liberarse y desapareció con su trineo, prometiendo no regresar ni un solo día.

»Los lobos levantaban los cinco hacia las otros, sintiéndose poderosos y orgullosos, pero las parejas se habían reunido y estaban listos para arrancarles la piel, gritándoles fuerte. '¡Era un intruso!' Los guerreros se defendían, viendo alrededor, aterrados, mientras las parejas se acercaban, ellos rápidamente rezaron.

»'Será mejor que él regrese, o estarán en la perrera', las parejas gritaban mientras los lobos se enterraban profundamente en la nieve.

»'Ahora quédense aquí hasta que aprendan la lección', le dijeron a los guerreros mientras todas las parejas se giraron.

»Saltaron de alegría cuando vieron a Santa volar. Los regalos de navidad cayeron directamente desde el cielo.

»Pedazos de carbón cayeron en las cabezas de los lobos mientras Santa se alejaba. 'Feliz Navidad a todos, y tengan todos una buena noche.'

Gritos de alegría hicieron erupción desde los niños. Ellos aplaudían y pedían otra historia. Louis no tenía una jodida idea de qué infiernos acababa de leer, pero los niños disfrutaron cada palabra. Vio a los padres humanos de pie y riéndose, asintiendo con deleite.

Los shifters solo estaban ahí de pie con la boca abierta. Louis se encogió de hombros. ¿Qué podría decir? Cerró el libro y entonces lo abrió de nuevo, para ver historia real impresa. Se rascó la cabeza, preguntándose si podía seguir con uno de Dickens.

Louis tomó algunos libros más del estante y entretuvo a los niños con más historias, todas fueron las correctas.

Cuando terminó, se dirigió hacia Harry y su pareja lo envolvió en sus brazos. —¿Qué fue eso?

Louis se encogió de hombros y vio alrededor a los padres que le sonreían, se despedían y agradecían a Louis por un momento maravilloso. —No tengo ni idea —murmuró mientras los padres y los niños se iban.

Estaba feliz de aun tener sus bolas.

—Creo que eres muy caliente cuando lees historias —dijo Harry mientras pasaba sus manos por la curva de sus nalgas y luego por su espalda. Louis gimió y vio alrededor. Afortunadamente la librería estaba vacía.

Definitivamente podría perder sus bolas si alguno de los padres seguía ahí y fuera testigo de su desenfreno.

—¿Oficina?

—Uh-huh —dijo Louis. No le importó quién estuviera ahora. Harry se estaba frotando sobre él, haciéndolo babear.

Rápidamente cerró la puerta, giró el letrero a _'CERRADO'_ y entonces recordó a Curtis.

Vio a Curtis, que estaba parado con una gran y tonta sonrisa. —Ve, me encargaré de la tienda.

Louis podía sentir el calor en su cara mientras tomaba la mano de Harry. —Gracias. Puedes tomar galletas gratis por eso.

Curtis se carcajeaba mientras Louis arrastraba a su pareja a la oficina del fondo y cerraba la puerta. Lanzó a Harry contra la pared, arrancándole su ropa. —Dame algo de pene, henchman.

Harry gruñó mientras empujaba a Louis hacia atrás. ―Amo que me digas de esa forma.

Louis sacudió la cabeza. —Me duele la espalda. Tienes que joderme contra la pared. Y por cierto, no estoy protestando.

Harry pasó sus manos por la espalda de Louis, casi masajeándolo. —Podemos esperar.

—Infiernos, no. Quiero algo de ese loco pene. —Amaba que Harry no creyera que era un dolor fantasma. Su pareja creía cada palabra de Louis desde el día casi fatal de hace tanto tiempo. Louis bajó sus pantalones hasta los muslos y entonces presionó su cuerpo contra la pared, sacando el culo—. Jódeme.

Harry lamió sus labios mientras se dirigía sobre Louis y caía de rodillas, dándole una larga lamida a ambas nalgas antes de besar cada montículo. Louis gruñó, sacando su culo un poco más. —Cómeme después, jódeme ahora.

Harry lo mordisqueó antes de ponerse de pie. Louis podía sentir su corazón acelerarse cuando oyó que Harry se desabrochaba el cinturón. Sabía que Harry estaba cerca de joderlo a través de la pared hacia la máquina de la cafetería.

Louis inhaló fuerte cuando Harry separó sus nalgas y deslizó su pene arriba abajo de la grieta. Podía sentir el lubricante en su culo, y entonces Harry tomó las caderas de Louis, empujándolo hasta que el vello púbico le hacía cosquillas en el trasero a Louis.

_¡Si!_

Louis trató de levantar las piernas. ¿Para qué? No lo sabía. Pero subir la pared parecía una buena idea. Harry estaba asaltando su culo tan profundamente que el agujero de Louis estaba completamente lleno.

 _—Si, si, si_ —Louis gritaba mientras Harry golpeaba todos los puntos correctos. Su pene rogaba por atención, pero Louis estaba demasiado ocupado disfrutando el eje enterrado en su culo. Gritó y se empujó hacia atrás cuando Harry tomó su pulsante pene, jalándolo mientras Louis gritaba, su semilla se esparcía por la pared.

Harry aulló detrás de Louis, su pene pulsaba dentro del culo de Louis. Louis jadeó mientras apoyaba la mejilla en la pared. —Recuérdame leer más historias a los niños.

🥀

Ruttford palmeaba su rodilla mientras se carcajeaba —¡Esa fue una infernal historia!

Realmente no podía cambiarla a como originalmente quería. Después de todo eran solo pequeños. Pero no estuvo mal cambiar las palabras de las páginas.

 _—Eso realmente fue muy divertido —_ dijo Nick.

—Gracias. Tengo mis momentos. —Ruttford caminó por la banqueta nevada mientras silbaba.

Ahora, ¿dónde está Gabby?

🥀

**MONTANA: HARRY.  
GABBY: LOUIS.**

Louis se inclinaba y levantaba los juguetes de Nevada mientras su hijo dormía. Vio al pequeño querubín, agradecido de haber escuchado a su pareja, Harry. Louis estaba aterrado de que Harry quisiera al niño tanto que se olvidara que Louis existía.

Eso estaba más allá de la verdad.

Harry le mostraba a Louis cada día lo mucho que lo amaba. Casi hacía que Louis deseara no haber tomado los cinco años del control de natalidad.

Casi.

Louis detuvo los juguetes contra su pecho y levantó las botas de su pareja. Harry era el más desordenado que Louis hubiera conocido, pero amaba a su Hazzy. Su pareja lo había aceptado, gordo y todo.

Sonrió cuando al entrar al armario a dejar las botas vio un brillo verde en el fondo del armario. Está bien, sabía de hecho que en su maldito armario se suponía que no había brillos.

Louis cerró la puerta y la abrió de nuevo, el brillo seguía ahí. No era tan estúpido para investigar. Ninguna persona en su sano juicio investigaría un brillo en el armario. Louis iba a cerrar la puerta cuando sintió unas manos en su espalda empujándolo al interior.

—¡Hey!

—¡Te diviertes!

Louis gimió cuando vio al pequeño hombre con orejas puntiagudas y mallas cubriendo su culo y piernas, viéndolo.

—¡No te atrevas! —Pero era demasiado tarde. La puerta se cerró en su cara. Louis golpeaba la puerta del armario. Si no estuviera entrando en pánico, eso podría ser divertido. Golpeaba la puerta para salir del armario.

Su pareja estaría orgulloso de él.

¡Enfócate!

Louis detuvo la mano cuando oyó un tintineo musical. ¿Dónde estaban los villancicos de navidad en su armario? Vio sobre su hombro y gimió. ¡Tenía un cuarto lleno de gente pequeña al fondo del armario!

—¿Vas a estar solo parado ahí todo el maldito día o vas a trabajar? —uno de los pequeños hombres le preguntó.

Louis no era alto, pero maldición si los hombres en el cuarto no eran más pequeños que él.

—Me temo que ha habido un error. Este es mi armario. No deberían de estar aquí.

El hombre veía a Louis como si fuera estúpido. —¿Has estado bebiendo el rompope de navidad?

Louis se rascó la cabeza, vio alrededor del extraño lugar. Había hileras e hileras de mesas decoradas con juguetes y pequeñas piezas de juguetes que necesitaban ser ensambladas. Louis gimió viendo alrededor.

¡Había perdido la maldita cabeza!

—Regresa a trabajar o ve a limpiar los sanitarios —el jodido pequeño dijo haciendo que Louis se enojara como el infierno.

—¡Este es mi armario! —gritó con una expresión de ira—. ¡No hay sanitarios en mi armario!

—Herb —el hombre gritó sobre su hombro—. Tenemos otro.

Louis se enderezó cuando un hombre muy alto, está bien, pequeño, pero más grande que el pequeño hombre, llegó tras él. Louis se apartó y corrió alrededor de las mesas, fingiendo ir a la derecha mientras Herb iba a la izquierda. Para su sorpresa, Herb saltó sobre la mesa, dirigiéndose hacia Louis amenazadoramente.

¡Oh, infiernos no! Louis se giró saltando sobre juguetes que estaban desparramados en el suelo. ¿Esos tipos no creían en levantar juguetes?

—Lo atrapé —Herb gritó tomando a Louis del cuello.

—¡Todos ustedes salgan de mi maldito armario, ahora!

—Si, bebió el rompope —dijo Herb llevando a Louis a una de las mesas y sin ceremonia lo dejó caer. Cuando Louis se iba a levantar, el hombre empujó su espalda aplicando presión sobre su hombro.

El pequeño jodido era fuerte.

Louis empezó a gritar cuando el hombre movió sus dedos y repentinamente cinta industrial fijaba a Louis a la silla rodeando su cintura y tobillos, sus brazos estaban libres. Cuando jalaba la cinta, sus brazos fueron jalados frente a él y le dieron un juguete y una pieza de madera.

—¡Este es mi maldito armario! —Louis gritó mientras sus manos comenzaban a golpear el juguete. ¡Eso era una locura! Tenía que estar soñando. No había otra explicación para esto.

El hombre que trabajaba al lado de él con un juguete se inclinó hacia Louis. —Te creo.

 _«¡Gracias a Dios!»_ —Ayúdame a quitarme esta cinta. Este es mi maldito armario. Nadie debería de estar aquí.

—Si. Y la semana pasada vi un ovni aterrizar en el jardín del frente, esto es una locura en esta época del año. La cinta industrial ayuda.

Louis abrió más los ojos viendo al pequeño loco. Alejó la vista, temiendo ver demasiado de cerca al hombre. Trató de alejar sus manos del juguete, pero no podía moverlas. Seguían arreglando los juguetes.

—Puedo ayudarte —alguien murmuró a su lado.

Louis giró la cabeza y vio a un pequeño hombre acercándose. La cinta desapareció liberando a Louis.

—Sígueme —él hombre murmuró, moviendo la mano e indicándole a Louis que lo siguiera. Louis vio alrededor, viendo que nadie lo estaba viendo. Afortunadamente la cinta había desaparecido, sus manos dejaron de trabajar en el maldito juguete.

Si incluso veía otro juguete de nuevo... Louis recordó a Nevada. Tenía que regresar con su hijo. Estaba solo en la recámara mientras Harry salió a patrullar. —Necesito regresar a casa.

—Lo harás —él hombre murmuró—. Vamos a un cuarto secreto.

¿Cuarto secreto? ¿Por qué no le gustaba eso? Tenía un mal presentimiento sobre eso. ¿Mal presentimiento? Infiernos, no debería de estar aquí. Nadie debería.

¡Este es mi maldito armario!

—Solo cruza esa puerta. Confía en mí. — El hombre le sonrió a Louis, abrió la puerta y entonces lo empujó al interior. Louis gritó, tenía una sensación de déjà vu de nuevo. Se giró cuando la puerta se cerró oyendo agudos gritos.

—Oh infiernos —dijo cuando vio el cuarto lleno de pequeños niños, todos con las orejas puntiagudas corriendo alrededor y lanzando cosas, escribiendo en las paredes, y tirando el jugo por todo el lugar.

¿Dónde infiernos estaban los adultos? Louis prefería estar en la silla atado con la cinta industrial. Un pequeño niño corrió y pateó su espinilla. Louis gritó y levantó la pierna.

Tenía que salir de un infierno de ahí.

Tomó la perilla de la puerta y salió a un pasillo, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

—Ahí estás —dijo Herb mientras recorría el pasillo.

—¡Este es mi maldito armario! —Louis gritó y salió corriendo. Entró a otro cuarto, tratando de escapar de los grandes, más grandes de los pequeños elf. No había manera de que lo ataran con cinta industrial a la silla y lo pusieran a hacer juguetes.

Se giró cuando se encontró en un cuarto lleno de espejos. Louis entró en el cuarto, viéndose a si mismo más pequeño o más alto, más gordo y más delgado. Incluso se vio más ancho. Sorprendido, se alejó del espejo.

Louis se giró hacia la puerta pero no la encontró. Se giró varias veces, sintiendo el pánico establecerse en su interior. Quería ir a casa. Ese era su maldito armario, estaba perdido y no podía salir. Louis quería llorar, quería a su pareja y a su hijo. ¿Cómo infiernos había terminado en ese lugar?

Se secó los ojos y vio alrededor a los diferentes espejos. No había manera de salir, no había manera de regresar a casa o de salir del armario.

Giró la cabeza cuando uno de los espejos se abrió, revelando una puerta escondida. Louis no estaba seguro de si era un truco o no, pero sabía que no podía quedarse en el cuarto de los espejos para siempre.

Louis rápidamente se dirigió a la puerta, rezando porque no fuera otro extraño y bizarro cuarto. Gritó cuando entró a su recámara.

—Ahí estás.

Louis gritó y se giró, pero era solamente Harry en medio del cuarto viéndolo perplejo. Louis corrió hacia su pareja, entrando en los grandes y fuertes brazos de Harry.

—¿Qué sucede, _pumpkin*?_

_(*. **Pumpkin** se refiere a la calabaza amarilla no a la calabaza también conocida como calabacín, en algunos lugares se le conoce como ayote o zapatillo se deja el original porque es representativo de la calabaza de Halloween y porque se usa como nombre)_

Louis le dijo a su pareja todo lo que había sucedido y corrió a cerrar la puerta del armario. —¡Ni siquiera entraré ahí! Y si encuentro a la pequeña mierda que me empujó adentro del armario, ¡lo morderé!

Harry inclinó la cabeza viendo a su pareja, entonces cruzó el cuarto y abrió la puerta.

—¡No! —Louis gritó saltando a la espalda de Harry—. No puedes entrar ahí.

Harry se rió y cerró la puerta del armario.

—No hay ningún brillo verde, pumpkin —dijo llegando con Louis hasta que él se colgó al frente de Harry—. ¿Estás seguro que no fue todo un maldito sueño?

Louis gruñó y palmeó el pecho de Harry. —No era un sueño, mira —dijo Louis levantándose el pantalón y mostrándole el moretón en donde el pequeño le había pateado.

—Si, eso lo prueba —dijo Harry y se rió.

Louis veía fijamente a su pareja que no le creía y que se reía. Entonces se carcajeó hasta que las lágrimas bajaron por su cara. Era tan malditamente divertido. ¿Si fuera él, le creería a Harry? Era una historia difícil de creer.

No, Louis no estaba enojado con Harry por no creerle. Él iba a patear el trasero del pequeño imbécil en cuanto lo viera de nuevo. Louis se estremeció al pensar en ver al elf de nuevo. _«No gracias»._ Un viaje a la Villa de lo Extraño era suficiente.

—Hmm —Harry dijo mientras su mano recorría la espalda de Louis—. ¿Por qué te estremeciste, pumpkin?

Louis podía oír la preocupación en la voz de Harry mientras lo acercaba a su pecho. Olvidó a los elves, a los niños e incluso la cinta industrial cuando la mano de Harry recorría su trasero. La cabeza de Louis cayó hacia atrás, sus labios se abrieron mientras los dedos de Harry recorrían su cuerpo.

Era como el _nirvana*_ mientras Louis lentamente se deslizaba del agarre de Harry y se arrodillaba. Amaba chupar el pene de Harry. Chuparía el pene en el desayuno, comida y cena si su pareja se lo permitiera.

_(*. **Nirvana** , concepto central en la religión Hindú, es un estado libre de sufrimiento, la unión con el ser supremo, Literalmente significa soltarlo, se refiere al concepto budista de dejar el fuego de la codicia, el odio y la traición)_

Louis desabrochó los pantalones de su pareja, y sacó el enorme pene mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante y hundía su nariz en la ingle de Harry. Dios, olía tan bien. Louis lamió su recorrido por el pene de su pareja y entonces llevó su lengua hacia la ranura de la cabeza del pene.

El sabor del lobo hizo explosión en su boca mientras Harry gemía y pasaba sus manos por la cabeza de Louis. ―Eso es, bola de fuego.

Louis bajó más los pantalones de Harry y acunó sus bolas mientras chupaba más duro, llevando el eje de Harry todo el camino hacia su garganta, dejando que su lengua recorriera de arriba abajo la vena que recorría el eje de Harry.

—Muérdeme, pumpkin.

Louis sonrió mientras respiraba a través de su nariz. Sabía lo que su pareja quería. Harry era adicto a las mamadas de Louis. Tenía un talento para darle lo mejor. Claro, su pequeño truco ayudaba.

Louis retrasó la liberación de Harry. Quería darle a su lobo un poco más de placer antes de que todo terminara. Louis tomó la base del pene de Harry, sosteniéndolo fuerte, evitando su liberación mientras comenzaba a tragarlo, haciendo que los músculos de su garganta se movieran alrededor del eje de su pareja.

—Dios, Louis. No te detengas.

Louis apretó los labios, tomando a Harry más fuertemente, y entonces mordió su vena. Su pareja gritaba mientras Louis tragaba su sangre y su semilla. Ese era su sabor favorito en el mundo. Apretó suavemente las bolas de Harry mientras bebía lo último de su esencia.

—Mierda, pumpkin —dijo Harry jadeando y limpiándose el sudor que bajaba por ambos lados de su cara.

Louis se puso de pie cuando oyó a Nevada moverse en su recámara. Era momento para madurar. Harry gruñó, arreglándose la ropa y entonces jaló a Louis a sus brazos, acunó la erección de Louis y lamió la concha de su oreja.

—Esto es todo mio, cuando él vuelva a dormir.

Louis amaba esa promesa. Sabía que Harry lo lamería hasta que Louis comenzara a balbucear incoherencias. —Trato.

🥀

Ruttford se tomaba de los costados mientras se carcajeaba histéricamente. ¡Enviar a Louis de regreso a los viejos días fue hilarante! Los elves no tenían bien sus cabezas en ese tiempo.

 _—Aun no la tienen_ —Nick comentó— _. Eso no fue muy lindo_

Ruttford bufó. —Alguna gente necesita comprar algo de sentido común. Él no fue lastimado.

 _—Retribución, Ruttford, retribución_.

Ruttford rodó los ojos y movió la mano. —Déjame ver qué le parece a Carter su regalo.

🥀

Louis estaba de pie al lado de Harry, viendo el aparador en donde se exhibían los postres mientras su pareja ordenaba bebidas. Louis amaba la navidad, especialmente ahora que había encontrado su otra mitad. Era la festividad anual que más disfrutaba. —Ten, gatito. —Harry le dio un latte de rompope. Louis sonrió envolviendo la taza entre sus manos, inhalando el aroma de navidad. Tomaron asiento en la cafetería, tomando un descanso de las compras de último momento.

Louis estaba disfrutando toda la festividad. Harry, por otro lado, solo cargaba las bolsas. No importaba cuánto había tratado Louis de infundirle el espíritu navideño, Harry no lo tomaba. Estaba impactado de que a su pareja le gustara ir a la cafetería. Louis nunca hubiera pensado que le gustara ese lugar, pero aparentemente Harry tenía un lado escondido que no le contaba a nadie.

Las caderas de Louis empezaron a balancearse con el ritmo de la música de fondo. Era una tonada navideña, usualmente no bailaba la música de navidad. Tomó la taza más fuerte cuando sus caderas comenzaron a moverse de un lado a otro provocativamente. Louis no era de los que se mostraban libertino en público, eso lo dejaba para el interior de la recámara.

Harry lo veía extrañado mientras Louis trataba de sentarse, pero ahora sus pies comenzaron a moverse y no podía detenerlos. —¿Por qué estás bailando, gatito?

Louis se encogió de hombros mientras sus hombros se unían al movimiento. —Infiernos si lo sé, pero es una canción pegajosa.

Harry gruñó y jaló a Louis a su lado. —Solo bailas para mi, gatito.

—Aunque estoy de acuerdo completamente contigo, mi cuerpo tiene un plan diferente —dijo Louis antes de ponerse de pie contra su voluntad, dejando caer su taza de latte de rompope. ¡Maldición! Aun ni siquiera le había dado un trago.

—¡Siéntate!

Louis vio a su pareja. Harry lo veía fijamente, pero no podía hacer que su maldito cuerpo se detuviera. Sus ojos se abrieron más que un platón cuando sus manos tomaron la bastilla de su camiseta y empezaron a levantarla. —Oh mierda —gritó cuando sus pezones fueron expuestos.

Harry gruñó y se puso de pie, detuvo las muñecas de Louis evitando que se quitara completamente la camisa.

—¿Qué está dentro de ti? —gruñó mientras sacaba a Louis de la cafetería—. ¿Qué te poseyó para desnudarte frente a extraños, frente a cualquiera aparte de mí?

El corazón de Louis latió con fuerza mientras Harry colocaba la chaqueta sobre sus hombros. Louis se acurrucó en su chaqueta y notó que la innata necesidad de bailar había desaparecido. _«Gracias a Dios»_. Quizás solo había sufrido un episodio psicótico.

—No estoy seguro, pero estoy mejor ahora —Louis bromeó mientras movía sus cejas—. Pero aun necesito mi maldito latte.

—Un latte —Harry gruñó y jaló a Louis al interior de la cafetería. En cuanto puso un pie dentro de la tienda, sus caderas comenzaron a moverse y sus manos recorrían su cuerpo. ¿Qué infiernos? —Gatito —Harry dijo con un tono de advertencia.

—¿Que? —dijo Louis sintiendo que sus pies recorrían el lugar—. ¡No soy yo!

Harry jaló a Louis a sus brazos, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para detenerlo, pero el cuerpo de Louis se seguía moviendo, luchando por quitarse la camiseta. —Sácame de aquí.

Harry sacó a Louis de nuevo de la tienda, el cuerpo de Louis se detuvo inmediatamente. —Te llevaré a casa —dijo Harry jalando a Louis a la camioneta.

—Pero aun tengo algunas compras que hacer —Louis protestó.

—No ahora —dijo Harry mientras llevaba a Louis a casa. Louis trataba de imaginar qué lo había poseído. La música de navidad le gustaba tanto como la persona a su lado, ¿pero desnudarse?

Louis entró en la casa detrás de Harry, llevando algunas bolsas en su mano. Tan pronto como oyó la música de navidad por los altavoces que Nero había instalado alrededor de la casa para mayor espíritu navideño, sus manos se abrieron dejando caer las bolsas, y comenzando a bailar lujuriosamente con la canción _'Frosty el mono de nieve'_

_(*. **Frosty el Snowman,** es una canción popular escrita por Walter 'Jack' Rollins y Steven Nelson en 1950)_

—¡Gatito! —Harry gritó cuando los pies de Louis lo llevaban al interior del estudio en donde rodeó la mesa de billar, moviéndose del agarre de las manos de Harry mientras sus pies se movían con el ritmo de la canción. Louis trató de desaparecer, pero eso no funcionó mientras se quitaba la camiseta y la lanzaba, viendo con horror que golpeaba la cara de Harry.

—Voy a palmear tu trasero cuando te alcance.

—¡Te juro que no soy yo!

Harry gruñó y saltó sobre la mesa de billar cuando Louis comenzó a desabrocharse los pantalones. Louis estaba aliviado de que Harry lo tomara de la cintura y lo llevara escaleras arriba. Tan pronto como llegaron a su recámara y su pareja cerró la puerta, bloqueando el sonido de la música navideña, el cuerpo de Louis se detuvo.

—¿Qué sucede? —Harry preguntó viendo la puerta de la recámara.

—No sé, pero al parecer cada vez que oigo música navideña mi cuerpo quiere desnudarse. 

—Tú te desnudas solo para mi, gatito.

—Duh —dijo Louis mientras comenzaba a desnudarse.

—Pero no hay música.

—Lo sé —dijo Louis mientras bajaba sus pantalones por sus piernas y movía el trasero para su pareja—. Pero esta vez no es la música.

Harry gruñó cuando Louis parpadeó hacia él. Era virgen cuando recién conoció a Harry, pero ahora Louis era un pequeño puto en la recámara, algo que Harry disfrutaba completamente.

—¿Mi gatito va a desnudarse para su lobo? —preguntó Harry mientras presionaba su pecho contra la espalda de Louis, moviendo su mano hacia la erección de Louis—. ¿O mi pareja quiere que deslice mi pene dentro de su culo y le haga gritar mi nombre?

Louis se derretía ante las palabras de Harry. —Lo segundo. Lo segundo.

El pecho de Harry vibró mientras se reía. Louis era una persona sin esperanza ante las habilidosas manos de Harry. Su pareja se inclinó al final de la cama, separando sus globos mientras el dedo de Harry jugaba en la entrada de Louis.

Louis gimió, sacó más su trasero y separó las piernas. Harry mordió el hombro de Louis, presionando su pecho contra la cama. —No te muevas —dijo mientras se separaba.

—No te muevas, no te muevas. —No iba a ir a ningún lado. Vio a Harry caminar alrededor de la cama, su erección fuerte mientras buscaba el lubricante en el cajón. Louis se lamió los labios mientras veía la erección de Harry moverse mientras caminaba.

Quería hacer una danza feliz sabiendo que obtendría algo de eso. Cuando recién se dio cuenta que estaba emparejado con Harry, Louis pensó que el destino había fumado algo. Pero después de conocer al hombre, viendo las profundas capas de su pareja que nadie más había tenido ese privilegio de ver, Louis no lo cambiaría por nada del mundo.

Su cabeza rodó sobre sus hombros cuando el grueso y húmedo dedo jugaba alrededor de su agujero y luego se hundía profundamente. Louis estaba jadeando, listo para correrse justo cuando su pareja lo llevaba tan cerca. Harry era como una droga que Louis amaba permitirse una y otra vez.

—¿Listo, gatito? —Harry preguntó mientras cubría el agujero de Louis con la cabeza de su pene. Louis se empujó hacia atrás, queriendo cada maldito centímetro del pene de Harry enterrado dentro de él.

—Si —Louis exhaló. Sus dedos se aferraron en las sábanas mientras Harry enterraba su pene hasta que las orejas de Louis empezaron a moverse.

—Amo que tus orejas me digan lo bueno que soy para ti ―Harry murmuró en la oreja de Louis—. Voy a hacer que vueles.

¡Louis estaba de acuerdo con eso! Levantó una pierna a la cama, empujándose hacia atrás mientras Harry se empujaba hacia adelante, el sonido de piel golpeando contra piel retumbaba en las paredes. El placer era puro y explosivo mientras el agujero de Louis tomaba el castigo y rogaba por más. —Grita mi nombre, gatito —Harry gruñó enterrando sus dedos en las caderas de Louis—. Grita para mí.

—¡Harry! —Louis gritó cuando su semilla hizo erupción de su pene, haciendo que su cuerpo se estremeciera mientras vaciaba sus bolas sobre la cama.

—De nuevo —Harry gritó mientras se enterraba en el culo de Louis con una fuerza bruta.

—¡Harry! ¡Harry! ¡Harry! —Louis gritó mientras su lobo hundía sus dientes en la carne de Louis llevando su orgasmo a mayores alturas. 

—Nunca lo olvides, gatito. Te desnudas solo para mí.

—Solo para ti —Louis acordó mientras trataba con fuerza de llevar aire a sus pulmones, Se sentía como un fideo mientras Harry besaba su espalda, sacando su flácido pene. Louis se rodó, viendo a su pareja—. ¿Te das cuenta que no tengo ningún control sobre lo del baile, verdad?

Harry sonrió y pasó sus nudillos por el flácido pene de Louis. —Eso no me importa. Solo para mí.

Louis rodó los ojos. Incluso después de todos esos años, Harry aun quería ser el jefe.

—Díselo a quien sea que me esté haciendo esto —dijo Louis mientras se vestía—. Tengo que ayudar a George con algunas de las galletas quemadas.

Harry sacudió la cabeza y salió de la recámara. Louis nunca entendería al extraño hombre. Sin importar cuántos años llevaban emparejados.

Louis bajó los escalones y se dirigía a la cocina cuando sus caderas comenzaron a moverse. —¡No de nuevo!

Louis se deslizó por el pasillo, sus pies y sus manos frente a él, haciendo un giro y estando malditamente cerca de caer de culo. ¡Si encontraba quien le había hecho esto lo mandaría a Alaska!

Heaven le había dicho sobre el cliente al que le volvía a crecer el cabello cuando se lo cortaba. Le había parecido extraño a Louis, pero no había pensado mucho en eso. Ahora lo estaba reconsiderando seriamente. Tenía que haber una persona detrás de todo esto. Su cuerpo no iba a bailar un tango por si solo.

Louis bailó dentro de la cocina en donde George tenía la radio en música navideña country.

—¡Apaga eso!

George obviamente no lo oyó. El hombre estaba cantando y quebrando huevos en un tazón.

—¡George! —Louis gritó, pero al parecer el cowboy no podía oírlo. Se tomó de la mesa haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para evitar el movimiento.

Louis abrió más los ojos cuando sus manos jalaron su camiseta quitándosela. La lanzó al suelo y siguió con los pantalones.

_«¡No!»_

—¿Qué infiernos estás haciendo? —Cecil preguntó cuando entró en la cocina, algunas de las parejas detrás de él. Louis quería encontrar un agujero y enterrarse cuando sus manos se levantaron y empezó a moverse eróticamente y entonces lentamente bajó el cierre moviéndose de un lado a otro ante los hombres frente a él.

—Amigo —dijo Cecil arrugando la nariz—. No te ofendas, no eres mi tipo.

Louis gruñó y trató de alejar las manos. —¡No lo estoy haciendo a propósito!

 _—Coooorrecto._ —Cecil le dio un guiño y salió—. Sigue con tu show para George que está detrás de ti. Avísame cuando termines.

—¡No! —Louis gritó, pero las parejas se fueron en un segundo—. ¡Maldición!

—¿Louis?

Louis giró la cabeza para ver a George que lo veía con los ojos más abiertos—. ¿Dónde infiernos está tu ropa?

—Apaga la maldita música —Louis gritó.

George apagó el radio y se giró para ver a Louis. —Ahora dime, ¿por qué te desnudabas en mi cocina? Uno, ambos tenemos pareja, y dos —dijo George estremeciéndose—, no eres mi tipo.

Louis estaba cansado de oír eso. Él podría estar fielmente emparejado a Harry, pero eso mataba el maldito ego de una persona. —Infiernos si lo sé —gruñó tomando su ropa y dirigiéndose hacia la recámara.

—Ten —dijo Heaven dándole a Louis tapones para los oídos. Una vez que Louis se los puso, Heaven cruzó los brazos por su pecho.

—Ahora a encontrar al bastardo que está causando tanto caos.

—¿Qué? —dijo Louis y se quitó el tapón del oído—. Habla antes de que me ponga estos en los oídos.

—Lo cazaremos —dijo Heaven y jaló a Louis detrás de él. Louis rodó los ojos, preguntándose si habría un día normal aquí.

🥀

Ruttford cayó de rodillas mientras se carcajeaba. Giró las caderas y comenzó a bailar un tango mientras buscaba a Josh.

🥀

**LAW: HARRY.  
JOSHUA: LOUIS.**

Lou trató de correr en dirección opuesta, pero era demasiado tarde. Era como si hubiera un accidente automovilístico que hiciera el tráfico lento. Corrió, pero sus piernas se movían malditamente despacio para alejarse del Alfa que se movía a un ritmo normal, atrapándolo rápidamente.

Maverick sonrió y empujó el libreto contra el pecho de Lou, entonces Maverick se giró y se alejó. _«¡No! »_ dijo Lou moviéndose en cámara lenta, la voz se oía extraña... y entonces el ritmo normal regresó.

—¡Maldición, me atrapó!

Harry se carcajeaba mientras Lou hacía pucheros. Sabía que la obra era para los niños pero él no quería estar en una apestosa obra. No quería ver qué papel le había asignado Maverick. Lou cerró los ojos levantó el libreto y entreabrió un ojo.

—¿Desde cuándo hay un vampiro en la representación de la natividad? —preguntó y entonces gruñó. 

—Desde que todo esto es por diversión, pájaro —dijo Harry envolviendo los hombros de Lou con su brazo—. ¿Qué papel te asignó?

—¿Uno de los magos? ¿Desde cuándo uno de los magos es un vampiro? —Lou gruñó y se dirigió a su recámara. Tomó sus botas y abrigo y se giró hacia Harry. —Vámonos de aquí antes de que Maverick decida agregarte a ti en su excéntrica obra*.

_(*. Utiliza WillyWonka, refiriéndose al excéntrico personaje de la película Willy Wonka y la fábrica de chocolate)_

La expresión de Harry cayó y abrió más los ojos. —¿Crees que lo haría?

—Dulzura, no puedo decirlo de ese hombre. Todos sabemos que él no juega con una bolsa llena de cordura. —¿No era eso cierto? Maverick era un excéntrico.

Harry tragó saliva y asintió. —Si, es una buena idea. Salgamos de aquí antes de que empuje uno de esos en mis manos, pájaro.

Lou colocó sus manos en las caderas y sacó la mandíbula. —Deberías actuar. Si yo lo hago, deberías de hacerlo tú.

Harry se volvió encantadoramente pálido, casi del tono de Lou mientras se separaba. —Los hermanos Santiago no usan mallas.

Lou se carcajeaba mientras se ponía sus botas. —Nadie dijo nada acerca de las mallas. —Lou detuvo las manos mientras veía a Harry—. ¿Crees que tendré que usar mallas? —Su trasero era más grande que el de un hombre normal. Las mallas harían que se viera como un balón. Usaba pantalones entallados pero Harry había dejado muy en claro que su pareja solo le mostraría su cuerpo a su lobo. No es que le molestara a Lou, provocar a Harry podría ser divertido—. Me pregunto de qué color serán las mallas que tendré que usar.

—¡No mallas! —Harry gruñó.

—Eres muy sexy cuando eres todo posesivo. —Lou se carcajeó.

Harry sacó su pecho, pavoneándose mientras se dirigía al armario. —Soy un diablo sexy, ¿no es así?

Lou rodó los ojos mientras terminaba de atar sus botas. Nunca había tratado de caminar en nieve antes, pero la Villa Brac parecía ser un maravilloso paisaje invernal. Había comenzado a nevar días antes y no se había detenido.

Hablando de milagros.

Lou estaba un poco emocionado de salir a jugar con eso. Había tenido visiones de lanzarle bolas de nieve a Harry y de hacer ángeles en la nieve, quizás incluso haría un muñeco de nieve. Los niños habían construido un mono de nieve. El mono de nieve era adorable.

—¿Por qué tenemos que ir a la ciudad de nuevo? —Lou preguntó tomando su abrigo. Amaba que los días fueran cortos en invierno. Le daba más tiempo para poder salir. Vivir fuera del sol apestaba, pero se había estado acostumbrando con los años.

—Necesito revisar algunas órdenes. Alguien ordenó una motocicleta para navidad y necesito asegurarme de que todo esté listo, pájaro.

A Lou incluso le gustaba el hecho de poder interactuar con la gente del pueblo ahora que los días eran mas cortos. La gente de la villa Brac era amable y Lou amaba charlar con ellos.

Siguió a Harry fuera de la recaámara, su pareja movió la cabeza de un lado a otro y rápidamente bajó las escaleras. Lou se carcajeó y sacudió la cabeza. Si Maverick quisiera darle un libreto a Harry, no habría nada que su pareja pudiera hacer para evitarlo. Maverick tenía sus endiabladas maneras _Jedi*,_ el Alfa sabría cómo encontrar a Harry.

_(*. **Jedi** , dentro de la película Star Wars un Jedi es una persona con gran poder y sabiduría que pertenece a una orden mítica y guerrera, tienen poderes telequineticos, conocido como la fuerza, usan espadas de luz que emiten la energía de la luz controlada por la fuerzan tiene un gran código de moral y justicia)_

Dudaba que Harry fuera a estar en eso, pero era divertido verlo sufrir. Vio a Gabby y Nevada recorrer el pasillo con un plato de galletas.

— _Fediz_ Navidad —dijo Nevada feliz.

Aw, ¿no era eso adorable? Lou se inclinó y le dio a Nevada un rápido abrazo. —Feliz Navidad para ti, amiguito.

Lou sintió sus pantalones apretados cuando se puso de pie y los jaló de la pretina. Debería de haber aumentado algunos kilos con todas las galletas y dulces navideños que se permitió.

Quizás necesitaba hacer dieta.

—¿A dónde van? —Gabby preguntó mientras tomaba la pequeña mano de Nevada.

—Al pueblo. ¿Necesitas que te traigamos algo? —Lou preguntó mientras hacía su mejor esfuerzo para no retorcerse. Sus pantalones se sentían realmente ajustados. Quizás debería subir a cambiarse. El problema era que todos sus pantalones eran del mismo tamaño así que eso no ayudaba.

—Me gustaría uno de esos latte de navidad si no te molesta.

—Lo tengo —dijo Lou dirigiéndose a la puerta. Harry había corrido para salir dejando atrás a Lou por su miedo a tener un libreto en sus manos. _Pussy*._

_(*. **Pussy** aunque en ingles significa gato, coloquialmente se refiere a la vagina o genitales femeninos, peyorativamente ese término se usa para implicar cobardía o debilidad aunque suele ser usado como sinónimo de marica, se deja el original porque quiero pensar que lo utiliza mas como cobarde o débil)_ _  
_

—Gracias —dijo Gabby mientras Lou buscaba a su gallina pareja. Encontró a Harry ya en la camioneta, sus ojos viendo alrededor, eso era cómico como el infierno. El enorme cuerpo de Harry estaba doblado casi a la mitad, escondiéndose detrás del volante.

Lou subió a la camioneta, riéndose mientras se abrochaba el cinturón. —¿Sabes que es una causa perdida, verdad?

—Ya veremos eso, pájaro —dijo Harry mientras encendía la camioneta y salía—. Él no podrá dármelo afuera. La obra es pasado mañana. Si no encuentra a quien quiere, ¿quién va a memorizarse sus líneas en tan poco tiempo?

—Es una obra pequeña, dulzura, Puede dártelo la mañana de navidad y aun así tendrías tiempo. —La declaración no pareció hacer feliz a su pareja.

Entraron al pueblo. Lou estaba asombrado de toda la blanca nieve que cubría el pueblo. Era simplemente hermoso y frío como el infierno. Salió de la camioneta, se cerró el abrigo y se dirigieron a _'Motocicletas Santiago'._

—Feliz navidad —alguien les dijo.

Harry y Lou respondieron los navideños saludos. Lou gruñó sintiendo sus pantalones súper apretados. Los desabrochó, necesitaba más lugar del que originalmente había. —¿Qué estás haciendo, pájaro? —preguntó Harry cuando vio la mano de Lou.

—Mis pantalones están demasiado ajustados. Creo que comí demasiadas galletas quemadas de George.

Harry se rió y palmeó el trasero de Lou. —Me gusta tu trasero. Todo suave y con movimiento.

Lou rodó los ojos y empujó el hombro de su pareja para que se moviera. —No te gustará si fuera del tamaño de un dirigible.

Harry abrió la tienda de motocicletas y se encogió de hombros. —Creo que me gustaría si fuera del tamaño del Titanic.

—Gran comparación, bebé — _«¡No!_ » Lou pasó su mano por su trasero, notando que parecía estar más grande—. ¿Mi trasero se ve más grande?

Harry movió su mano frente a él mientras se dirigía al fondo, a las oficinas. —No caeré en eso. Si tu pareja te pregunta si su trasero se ve grande, nunca hay una respuesta correcta. No nací ayer.

Lou gruñó. —En serio, creo que está creciendo.

—Eso es imposible.

—Díselo a mi trasero.

Harry se detuvo y jaló a Lou a sus brazos. —¿Quieres hablar de tu trasero? ¿Qué quieres hacer con eso, pájaro? —Harry preguntó con la voz baja y los ojos llenos de lujuria.

—Pervertido —dijo Lou mientras palmeaba el pecho de Harry—. Quiero que veas mi trasero y me digas si está más grande.

Harry suspiró y jaló a Lou dentro de la oficina. —Bien. Bájate los pantalones.

Lou bufó. —No voy a caer en eso.

—Entonces, ¿cómo se supone que te diga?

Lou concedió, se giró y se bajó los pantalones mientras trataba de ver sobre su hombro para ver si se veía más grande. No podía verlo, así que esperaba que su pareja pudiera ver lo que él sentía. Incluso se sentía más grande.

Harry los bajó hasta las rodillas, cuadrando sus manos como si fuera una cámara y tratara de enfocar. —Sí, un poco, pero no mucho. Aunque me gusta eso.

—¡Lo sabía!

—Deja de llorar por eso, bebé. Te dije que me gusta. —Harry se inclinó hacia adelante, besando ambas nalgas. Está bien, eso no es lo que Lou tenía en su mente, pero los labios de su pareja se sentían divinos en su trasero. Lou movió su trasero, ganando un gruñido de Harry.

Su pareja se giró, colocando el pene de Lou a nivel de su boca. —Ese no es mi trasero.

—Tengo que revisar si no has crecido en algún otro lugar, pájaro —dijo Harry con lujuria en sus palabras mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante y tomaba el eje de Lou dentro de su boca.

Lou se olvidó de cualquier protesta mientras Harry expertamente chupaba su pene. Abrió las piernas más mientras Harry lamía su eje de la raíz a la punta y entonces lo tragaba. Ahora Lou se sentía caliente como el infierno y quería joder a su pareja en el maldito escritorio, pero no quería que Harry dejara de chuparlo.

Sus rodillas temblaban mientras su orgasmo se acercaba. Lou estaba cerca de descargar su carga en la garganta de Harry. Tomó el hermoso cabello de Harry. —Harry —Lou gruñó. 

—Córrete en mi boca, bebé.

Lou no podía negar la petición mientras gritaba, su semilla se esparció por la garganta de Harry. Maldición, el hombre sabía cómo hacer que su obediente pene soltara hasta la última gota. Lo loco era que Lou ¡seguía duro! —Ahora jódeme, pájaro.

Oh, infiernos. En días como estos Lou agradecía al cielo el ser gay. Ni siquiera se movió. Harry se bajó los pantalones y se inclinó. Lou sentía sus colmillos hormiguear por hundirse en el cuello de Harry mientras lo jodiera.

Tomó la pequeña botella de lubricante que Harry siempre mantenía en el escritorio y entonces lubricó su pene y el agujero de Harry. Lanzó la botella a un lado, sin importarle dónde caía mientras alineaba su eje con el agujero de Harry y se hundía profundamente.

Tomó las caderas de su pareja mientras Harry gritaba, golpeando la piel mientras cazaba el segundo orgasmo. No le tomó tanto tiempo. Harry seguía excitado y listo para explotar justo con su lobo. —Más duro, pájaro, más duro —Harry le gritó.

Lou empujaba su pene más profundo dentro del culo de Harry. Su pareja gritó mientras su agujero pulsaba alrededor de su pene, haciendo que Lou se inclinara y hundiera sus dientes en el cuello de Harry y bebiera profundamente mientras se empujaba como martillo dentro de su culo. Gruñó cuando su pene hizo explosión de nuevo.

Finalmente, Lou lentamente removió sus dientes y lamió la herida, cerrándola. Estaba débil y agotado mientras Harry se vestía y venía a Lou.

—Ahora debo de revisar para asegurarme que el pedido esté listo —dijo su pareja mientras besaba los labios de Lou.

Lou movió la mano, realmente no le importaba mientras pudiera descansar. Una vez que Harry terminó, tomó la mano de Lou y lo jaló por la tienda de motocicletas. —Necesitamos terminar las compras. Mañana es noche buena.

Lou sacó la lista de cosas que aun necesitaban comprar de su bolsillo delantero. No era una gran lista pero quería terminar hoy. —Guía el camino.

Cuándo entraron a la tienda de video juegos, Lou buscó alrededor buscando un nuevo juego para Cecil. Su Santa secreto era Cecil, pero Lou había comprado regalos para todos. No le parecía justo darle a Cecil y a nadie más.

—Feliz Navidad —dijo un chico con problema nasal—. Avísenme si necesitan alguna ayuda.

Lou gruñó, sintiendo que sus pantalones se tensaron más. No había absolutamente ningún lugar para moverse. —Harry —le murmuró a su pareja—. Mi trasero está más grande.

—Impos... —Los ojos de Harry se abrieron más viendo el trasero de Lou—. ¡Puto infierno!

—¡Te dije! —Lou gritó, girando alrededor como un perro cazando su cola, Haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para ver su enorme trasero—. ¡Está más grande!

—¿Cómo? —Harry preguntó, sus cejas juntas mientras pasaba sus dedos por el trasero de Lou.

—¿Puedes dejar de jugar con eso? Puede ser el gatillo para que crezca más.

—¡Pero eso es imposible!

—Díselo a mi trasero.

—¿Aun quieres que hable de eso? —Harry bromeó. Lou podía decir que su pareja quería calmar la tensión, pero nada lo lograría hasta que descubriera qué infiernos estaba sucediendo. Necesitaba hacer las compras rápidamente e ir a casa donde podría intentar descubrir qué por Júpiter estaba sucediendo.

Salieron de la tienda y se dirigieron a la librería de Murphy. Quería algunos libros para los niños.

—Feliz navidad —dijo una mujer.

Lou gimió cuando de nuevo sintió que su trasero se inflaba como un globo. —¡Eso es!

—¿Qué? —Harry preguntó.

—Las palabras ' _Feliz Navidad',_ ¡parecen hacer crecer mi trasero! —gritó cuando lo sintió crecer más. Oh infiernos, ni siquiera podía decirlas—. ¡Nadie puede decirme eso de nuevo!

Harry asintió. Cuándo terminaron sus compras, Lou casi corrió a la camioneta. Cada vez que alguien trataba de decir las palabras, Harry los interrumpía y decía gracias antes de que pudieran terminar.

Eso fue un alivio temporal, pero Lou necesitaba descubrir cómo todo eso había sucedido. Entró a la casa, mortificado porque sus pantalones se habían desgarrado por el crecimiento de su trasero.

—¿Qué infiernos? —Kota preguntó mientras entraba en el vestíbulo y veía el trasero de Lou—. ¿Alguien puso en oferta los grandes traseros?

Lou empujó el latte en la mano de Gabby. La pareja gimió al ver su trasero, trató de alejar la vista pero sus ojos seguían fijos en el trasero de Lou.

Harry gruñó y jaló a Lou a las escaleras. No era su culpa que su trasero se mostrara. Si Lou encontraba al responsable de eso iba a patearle su trasero.

Justo tan pronto como descubriera cómo desinflar el suyo.

🥀

Ruttford se limpiaba los ojos mientras se carcajeaba tan duro que casi se orina.

 _—De nuevo, eso no fue lindo —_ dijo Nick dentro de su cabeza.

—Eso fue divertido. ¡No me importa lo que creas, fue cómico como el infierno!

_—Una pareja más, Ruttford, y entonces vas a aprender lo que es realmente divertido._

Ruttford no estaba seguro de que le gustara el tono en la voz de Nick, pero solo quedaba una persona más para causar estragos.

¿Qué podría dañarlo?

🥀

**DAGON: HARRY.  
TAYLOR: LOUIS.**

Louis caminaba sobre la nieve en el patio trasero, preguntándose cómo iba a llevarse la obra con toda esa nieve. La acumulación hacía casi imposible que colocaran el escenario.

Se le había dado el trabajo de utilero, algo que agradecía. Eso significaba que no actuaría en la obra. Louis podía decir al ver a todos por los pasillos repitiendo sus líneas que sería una obra que no olvidarían pronto.

Los lobos ayudaron a retirar la nieve del área del escenario y del área en donde se sentaría el público. Louis sabía que los Lakeland vendrían. Estaba emocionado por ver a su mejor amigo Tater. No lo había visto en semanas.

—¿Necesitas ayuda? —Melonee preguntó saliendo al patio y cerrándose el abrigo.

—Si, puedes desaparecer la maldita nieve —Louis bromeó mientras enterraba la pala en la nieve y la levantaba—. No sabía que la nieve pesara tanto.

—No puedo desaparecer la nieve, tonto —Melonee respondió viendo alrededor—. Pero puedo ayudar.

Louis gruñó y señaló algunas lonas. Aunque él actuaba como si la elf lo irritara, amaba a Melonee como a su hermanita. Ella había crecido en los últimos años, causando más desorden que la leyenda de Cecil.

—Necesitamos extender algunas lonas sobre lo que limpiemos así mañana no tendremos que hacer lo mismo.

Melonee vio las lonas y a Louis. —Son grandes. ¿No puedes usar tu telequinesis y moverlas?

Si ese fuera el caso, Louis podría usar sus recién descubiertas habilidades para extenderla en su lugar. Pero Maverick había enfatizado al equipo de trabajadores que no usaran magia. Louis no veía ningún daño en mover la lona en donde ellos la necesitaban.

Levantó una mano concentrándose en la lona que lentamente se levantó en el aire. Se movió acercándola hacia ellos así Melonee y él podrían desenrollarla. Lo que no esperaba era que el gran pedazo de plástico volara hacia él. Louis gritó y se salió del camino, pero la lona parecía ir tras él, moviéndose directo a su cabeza.

Louis gritó cuando la lona lo golpeó tumbándolo de culo sobre la nieve. Se agarró la cabeza y la sacudió varias veces antes de ver a Melonee. —Eso nunca había sucedido antes.

Melonee se carcajeaba mientras ayudaba a Louis a ponerse de pie. —Siempre supe que eras un tonto.

Louis gruñó mientras se ponía de pie, ignorando la mano ofrecida de Melonee. —Hiciste que perdiera la concentración con esa extraña vibra élfica.

—No soy extraña. —Melonee hizo un puchero y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho—. Soy 'excepcionalmente diferente' como mi papá dice.

—Si, y todo mundo sabe lo loco que está Maverick.

—Lo dice Cecil, no Maverick.

—¿Y eso cómo lo hace mejor? —Louis preguntó tomando un lado de la lona—. Toma el otro lado así podremos cubrir el césped.

—Unos de estos días te desapareceré y te reapareceré en Alaska si sigues molestando. Nadie puede hablar de mis papás de esa forma. Maverick podrá ser extraño, pero es el mejor papá —Melonee amenazó mientras caminaba por el patio y jalaba la lona.

—Solo porque ahora eres una adolescente no significa que no te pueda tumbar en la nieve —Louis contestó jalando la lona sobre el suelo.

—Inténtalo, amigo, y recibirás un golpe en el labio —dijo Melonee viéndolo fijamente—. Soy fey. ¿Cómo harás para detenerme, hmm?

Louis levantó las manos. —Aléjate, niña, no me molestes.

—¡No soy una niña!

Louis levantó una ceja ante la rabieta de Melonee. Ella se ruborizó y caminó con fuerza. —No te voy a ayudar si eres malcriado conmigo.

Louis se rió, lanzó el brazo sobre los hombros de ella y le besó la sien. —Sacas el demonio dentro de mí. Ahora vamos a terminar para que podamos ver a todo el mundo hacer el ridículo mañana.

Melonee se rió graciosamente y asintió. —Eso va a ser hilarante.

De eso Louis no tenía duda. Esa iba a ser una representación de la natividad que probablemente haría que los personajes reales se quedaran con la boca abierta.

Louis no podía esperar.

—¿Necesitas ayuda? —preguntó a su pareja aproximándose al escenario. Harry asintió incapaz de hablar por la línea de clavos que sostenía en su boca. Señaló al martillo que estaba como a un metro de distancia.

Louis vio alrededor y levantó la mano hacia el martillo. Voló del suelo del escenario y lo golpeó en la cabeza.

—¡Joder! —Louis gritó, cubriéndose la cabeza.

—Mierda —Harry gritó mientras escupía los clavos y corría hacia él—. ¿Estás bien?

—Creo que su telequinesis está teniendo _fritz*_ —dijo Melonee riéndose graciosamente—. La lona también lo golpeó.

_(*. **Fritz** , personaje de ficción de Frankestein, se refiere a que esta cobrando vida, se deja el original)_

Harry vio de Melonee a Louis, pasando la mano suavemente por el área lastimada de Louis, seguro de que tendría un chichón. Hizo un gesto de dolor cuando Harry lo levantó en brazos y lo llevó al interior de la casa. —¿Qué es lo que ella quiso decir con fritz?

Louis palmeó ligeramente su chichón del tamaño de un huevo de ganso, preguntándose adónde infiernos lo llevaba. ―Cada vez que trató de usarla para levantar algo, eso me golpea.

—Han estado pasando muchas cosas extrañas últimamente —Harry dijo y le contó a Louis acerca de todas las extrañas cosas que había oído. Louis se quedó con la boca abierta cuando le dijo acerca del trasero de su hermano que crecía. Josh no necesitaba que aumentara más de lo que ya estaba.

—¿Qué crees que esté sucediendo?

Harry se encogió de hombros y entró en la oficina del doctor Nicholas. —No tengo ni idea. Pero creo que hay un pequeño alborotador creando todo esto.

—Estoy de acuerdo —dijo Nicholas desde su escritorio—. ¿Qué sucedió?

—Un martillo me golpeó —Louis contestó mientras Nicholas examinaba su huevo de ganso—. ¿Qué tan mal está, doc? Dígamelo claramente.

Nicholas sonrió y sacudió la cabeza. —Tienes un chichón. Debes de estar bien, pero avísame si tienes sueño, mareos o naúseas.

—Entonces te veré después de que coma la comida de George —gruñó.

—No entiendo cómo un excelente cocinero como él puede quemar toda la comida. Espero que no queme la comida de Navidad de mañana —dijo Nicholas palmeando la pierna de Louis—. Estarás bien.

—Gracias —dijo Harry mientras levantaba a Louis de la mesa de exploraciones.

—Puedo caminar —protesto débilmente. No iba a negar que se sentía bien en los brazos de su pareja.

—Seguro que puedes.

Louis sonrió cuando Harry lo llevó a la recámara y entonces frunció el ceño cuando lo llevó a la cama. _«¿Qué jodidos?»_ —Tengo trabajo que hacer. No puedo acostarme en la cama todo el día.

—Pero te golpeaste la cabeza. Necesitas descansar.

—Si buscas una cura, tu pene estaría bien. Claro que podría necesitar una dosis tres o cuatro veces al día para asegurarme de estar bien.

Harry soltó una carcajada que retumbó en el cuarto mientras sacudía la cabeza. —¿Eso crees, bebé?

Louis le sonrió y asintió. —Órdenes del doctor.

—Hmm, yo estaba en el mismo cuarto, pero no recuerdo que Nicholas dijera nada acerca de que el pene te sanaría.

—Eso lo cura todo. ¿No lo sabías? —Louis declaró quitándose los pantalones y palmeando su erección—. Eso viene desde el antiguo egipcio.

—Nunca supe eso —dijo Harry mientras su ropa caía al suelo—. ¿Dices que eso puede curar un chichón?

—En tiempo record. —Louis se carcajeó cuando el pene de Harry golpeó la pierna de Louis.

—Tu chichón sigue ahí.

—Tienes que insertar el pene para que la curación comience.

Los ojos de Harry se oscurecieron mientras se lamía el labio inferior. Para Louis era el hombre más sexy del planeta. Estaba _taaaan_ feliz de no haber escuchado a su mamá durante todos esos años. Él era el hombre más feliz y orgulloso de decir que era gay.

Louis estiró la mano, quería el lubricante con urgencia así podría sentir el pene de Harry duro en su culo. Sus ojos se abrieron más cuando el cajón se abrió y la botella de lubricante saltó golpeándolo en la cabeza.

—¡Joder! Nunca me había golpeado el lubricante antes.

—Algo está realmente mal con tu don —dijo Harry mientras frotaba el área en donde la botella lo había golpeado―. ¿Te duele?

Louis llevó la mano de Harry de su cabeza a su doloroso pene. —Ahora necesito doble dosis.

Harry se reía mientras rodaba a Louis colocándolo sobre sus manos y rodillas. Louis gimió, olvidándose del chichón en su cabeza mientras se empujaba hacia atrás cuando Harry insertó su lubricado dedo. _«Supongo que me tomaré un descanso del trabajo»_.

Y qué genial manera de tomar un descanso. Después de todo era la noche buena. Los dedos de Louis se aferraron a los cobertores mientras Harry lentamente se empujaba en su interior.

—¿Cómo va el chichón?

—¿El qué? —dijo Louis mientras sentía el pene de Harry rozando su próstata y haciendo que Louis sintiera que sus brazos lo tumbarían cuando golpeó de nuevo.

—¿El chichón?

—Si, si, eso. —Louis no era capaz de una conversación coherente ahora. No con el pene de Harry enterrándose profundamente en su interior.

—Supongo que es la cura de todo —dijo Harry colocando las manos en los costados de Louis y comenzando a empujarse. Louis gemía mientras se empujaba hacia Harry. Su cerebro se fue a la mierda cuando su pene creció duro, rogando por su liberación. Louis lo tomó y jaló su eje mientras la pelvis de Harry golpeaba su trasero.

—¡Voy a correrme! —dijo Louis cuando su semilla se esparció en la cama debajo de él. Oyó a su pareja gruñir y entonces golpear más duro su trasero mientras gritaba su liberación. Louis cayó hacia adelante e hizo un guiño de dolor cuando golpeó su chichón.

Podría no ser la cura, pero maldición si iba a quejarse. Gimió cuando Harry se salió y palmeó su trasero. —Si sientes que puedes levantarte, aun tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer.

Louis suspiró y comenzó a vestirse. Preferiría quedarse todo el día en la cama con su pareja y tener otra dosis del pene de Harry. —Bien.

Harry se rió y salió del cuarto. No era exactamente lo que Louis tenía en mente pero necesitaban terminar el escenario. Levantó las manos para tener las botas y rezó porque no le golpearan el trasero.

Louis gritó, corrió del cuarto y cerró la puerta de la recámara mientras la bota pateaba la madera. ¿Qué infiernos sucedía?

—¿Problemas? —Melonee preguntó caminando por el pasillo.

—Si quieres llamar problema a que mi bota quiera patear mi trasero, entonces si.

—Cobarde —ella dijo sacando a Louis del camino.

—¡No lo hagas!

Melonee abrió la puerta, la bota salió volando, golpeando también a Melonee. Ambos corrieron por el pasillo gritando mientras la bota los cazaba.

—¡Salgamos de aquí!

Melonee tomó la mano de Louis, y aparecieron en la oficina de Maverick. Louis respiró aliviado.

—¿Problemas? —Maverick preguntó levantando la vista hacia ambos.

—Cada vez que Louis usa sus poderes, los objetos lo atacan. Ahora su bota está tratando de patearnos el trasero ―Melonee gritó excitada mientras movía las manos alrededor—. ¡Necesito que _te comas eso*!_

_(*. **Eat is** , aunque literalmente significa comételo, coloquialmente se utiliza para decir destrúyelo, se deja el original por el juego de palabras)_

Maverick arqueó una ceja hacia Melonee mientras se ponía de pie. —Lo siento cariño, no como botas, pero puedo imaginar lo que sucede aquí —dijo y entonces se giró hacia Louis—. ¿Creo haberte dicho que hicieras el trabajo de forma manual?

—Semántica. Ahora por favor, detén la bota que trata de matarnos.

Maverick abrió la puerta y apartó la cabeza cuando la bota pasó directo hacia el trasero de Louis.

—Te dije. Hazlo, Papá. ¡Enséñale una lección!

Maverick tomó la bota y la llevó al cajón del escritorio. El cajón retumbó cuando la bota trataba de liberarse.

—Síganme —dijo, y Louis y Melonee siguieron al Alfa.

🥀

Ruttford caminaba por el pasillo silbando mientras se dirigía a la parte de atrás de la casa. Su trabajo estaba terminado. Él se había divertido muchísimo, pero tenía que regresar. Después de todo, era noche buena. Nick iba a necesitar ayuda para tener el trineo listo.

Niño, esa era una navidad para recordar, Ruttford no se había divertido tanto en años.

—¡Es él!

Ruttford se giró, Blair lo veía amenazadoramente. Pero eso no fue lo que atrapó su atención. Ruttford dejó ir su apariencia de enano y su real apariencia de un metro noventa apareció.

—¿Pensé que eras un elf? —Kota le gritó.

Ruttford asintió y tragó saliva, viendo a la más hermosa mujer que hubiera visto en su vida. Ella tenía largos rizos castaños que volaban alrededor como un ángel, grandes ojos azules y una cara de duendecillo.

¡Ella era impactante!

¡Ella era hermosa!

¡Ella era la criatura más asombrosa que hubiera visto!

Desafortunadamente ella estaba parada ahí con sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, sus labios girados a un lado y su pie tamborileando con ira mientras lo veía enojada.

Y detrás de ella estaba toda la familia Brac, gruñendo.

Quizás no debió molestar a las parejas de su familia... su muy pronto a ser familia. Ruttford tragó duro cuando Nick se rió histéricamente en su cabeza.

_—¡Te dije que la retribución era una perra!_

🥀

**NOCHE DE NAVIDAD.  
  
MAVERICK: HARRY.  
CECIL: LOUIS.**

Las parejas corrían alrededor histéricamente, gritándole y gruñéndole a todo el mundo. La obra empezaría dentro de una hora, y nadie estaba listo.

Harry le dio un libreto a Dagon en las manos. ―Necesito otro mago.

Dagon se quedó con la boca abierta y trató de devolverle el libreto. —¡La obra es esta noche!

—Improvisa —dijo Harry mientras se dirigía al estudio. Sonrió a los niños que abrían sus regalos y gritaban de alegría. Está bien, se había excedido con los pequeños niños. Y no fue el único. Podrían abrir una maldita juguetería por la montaña de regalos que recibieron Maddox, Matthew, Nevada, y Skyler.

También vio que nadie se apegó a lo del Santa secreto. Todo el mundo le dio regalos a todo el mundo. ¿Honestamente esperaba que lo escucharan? Harry se rió cuando Louis corrió hacia él. Aun no le había dado su regalo a su pareja.

—Está bien, hermoso, ¿dónde está?

Harry se inclinó y depositó un suave beso en los labios de Louis mientras sacaba su mano de detrás de su espalda. Louis desenvolvió el regalo y gimió parpadeando hacia Harry. ―No tenías que hacerme llorar! —Louis gimió y lanzó sus brazos alrededor de Harry.

—Me alegra que te guste.

—¡La amo! —dijo Louis mientras se limpiaba los ojos. Era una pequeña _esfera de nieve*_ con la cafetería en su interior. Tenía una miniatura de Louis parado ante el mostrador con un cuadro de limón y un café con caramelo, también tenía una miniatura de Harry sentado en un sofá rojo viéndolo con su _té chai*_ en su mano.

_(*. Un **Snow globe** es una esfera transparente con alguna escena en miniatura en su interior, a menudo es un paisaje. La esfera esta cerrada con agua y pequeñas partículas blancas imitando nieve que cae cuando la esfera se mueve. En ocasiones son musicales)_

_(*. **Te Chai,** te de especias originario de la India muy popular en Asia)_

Harry lo había ordenado hacía meses y temía que su pareja lo encontrara. Afortunadamente Louis no lo había hecho.

—Por mucho que viva, nunca olvidaré ese día —Louis sollozó.

—También para mi fue un día especial. Es el día en el que la casa comenzó a tener vida y cambiaste mi mundo para siempre.

Harry vio al estudio, viendo a cada pareja intercambiando regalos. Algunos gritaban de alegría, otros besaban a sus parejas. Vio a su primo Sloane sentado solo, viéndose perdido.

Harry caminó hacia el árbol y tomó un pequeño regalo cuadrado y se lo dio a su primo. —¿Creíste que me olvidé de ti?

Sloane vio el regalo y luego a Harry. —Si. —Sus manos temblaban cuando desgarró el papel, abriendo el regalo, entonces vio a Harry—. No sabía que aun lo tenías.

—Puede que te quiera muerto, pero aun así eres mi primo favorito.

Sloane resopló. —Soy tu único primo.

—Detalles —dijo Harry mientras Sloane veía la pintura de él y Sloane de cachorros jugando en el patio de la casa de la manada de su nacimiento.

—Los Lakeland están aquí —alguien gritó. Sloane se tensó mientras veía a los osos entrar a la casa y entonces su expresión se cayó.

—Él estará aquí. Aun no ha oscurecido.

Sloane asintió mientras apretaba la pintura. —Solo espero que hable conmigo.

—Dale tiempo a D —dijo Harry mientras se inclinaba, tomaba a Maddox en sus brazos y lo lanzaba en el aire.

—¡Vas a causar que le sangre la nariz! —Murdock gritó—. Eso es demasiado alto. —Harry se reía mientras se sentaba en el suelo y jugaba con los bebés de la casa. Después de todo, ellos tenían juguetes cool.

🥀

Melonee veía a Ruttford quien estaba en una silla detenido con cinta industrial. Lo vio de cerca mientras intercambiaba regalos con ella sus mil y un tíos. Ella consideró por un segundo retirar la cinta, pero el hombre había causado mucho alboroto en su familia, así que ella lo iba a dejar ahí un momento para que pensara en sus errores.

 _«Si, correcto»._ Si era como sus tíos, no iba a aprender una maldita cosa.

—Sabes que si lo ayudas dejándolo ir, todos los lobos probablemente le arranquen la piel vivo —dijo Taylor con aire de suficiencia—. Voto porque lo sueltes.

—Eres poco caritativo —dijo Melonee mientras veía al más hermoso hombre que había visto. Tenía chispeantes ojos verdes y largo cabello castaño, y unos labios besables. Ella sabía de hecho que si lo soltaba, la casa entera le arrancaría la piel a Ruttford.

Algunas veces apestaba tener treinta y cinco tíos, cuatro hermanos y dos papás. Ella contaba a Taylor y a Curtis como sus hermanos al igual que Tangee y Loco. Todos los demás eran tíos porque era muy difícil mantenerse al día con los muchos parientes que ella realmente tenía.

—No olvides que irás a ver a tu madre hoy —Louis le recordó mientras besaba su frente—. Y mantente alejada del elf. Creo que Harry está buscando una excusa para hacer sonar sus campanas.

—¡Asqueroso! —dijo Melonee mientras veía a su pareja. Tragó duro porque no tenía duda que el rehén elf era su pareja.

¿Ahora qué iba a hacer con su familia?

🥀

Los niños fueron envueltos con ropa cálida cuando finalmente el sol se puso, permitiendo a los vampiros salir a actuar. Los asientos se llenaron, los Lakeland atentos cuando las cortinas se abrieron.

Sloane se carcajeó cuando vio a Keata vestido como la Virgen María y lo que parecía una almohada o algo pequeño y redondo bajo su traje. Harry había elegido a la persona correcta para ese papel. Keata era más que un poco femenino. Drew estaba a su lado llevando el burro que llevaba a Keata al hotel.

Sloane se preguntaba qué había fumado su primo para hacer a Louis el ángel. El hombre estaba muy lejos de eso.

—Necesitamos un cuarto, señor. Mi esposa está cerca de dar a luz y necesitamos un lugar en donde se acueste —Drew le dijo a Tryck, quien era el posadero. De nuevo, ¿qué infiernos había fumado Harry?

—Mis cuartos están todos llenos. Deberías de haber usado _Priceline*_ —dijo Tryck viendo fijamente a María—. Pero ella es bienvenida a tomar un cuarto.

_(*. **Priceline** , sitio en la website en donde se pueden obtener descuentos en boletos de avión y hoteles)_

Sloane se llevó las manos a la cara. ¿Harry habría leído la obra, o la había escrito a su propio modo?

Drew vio a Tryck nervioso y le sonrió. —¿Qué si pateo tu trasero? Ahora danos un cuarto.

Los niños se reían graciosamente y los adultos se carcajeaban. Sloane vio alrededor. Quizás ser parte de una familia no era tan malo. Todos ellos estaban totalmente locos, ¿pero no eran así todas las familias?

🥀

Steven se acurrucó cerca de Roman debido al frío mientras veía la más bizarra obra que hubiera visto. Realmente tenían animales vivos sobre el escenario. ¿Habría perdido la cabeza el Alfa?

—Solo has a las ovejas a un lado —dijo Tryck mientras le mostraba a José y María el establo—. De cualquier manera planeo tener un corderito para la cena. —Steven se quedó con la boca abierta al ver a Tryck Santiago. Había oído que los hermanos Santiago no tenían bien la cabeza, pero ahora sabía que el rumor era cierto.

¡El tipo estaba loco!

—El lugar está un poco sucio, pero puede usarse. De cualquier manera está fuera de la policía —Tryck declaró.

Steven vio a Roman que veía la obra con una gran sonrisa en su cara. A Steven siempre le asombraba su pareja. Roman era un regalo de dios en el momento en que en su vida el diablo lo seguía de cerca, y siempre amaría al oso por eso.

🥀

Alex se reía histéricamente mientras Drew trataba de ayudar a Keata a bajar del burro vivo. El animal estaba nervioso, pero ¿quién podría culparlo? Estaba rodeado de lobos y osos.

—¡Creo que mi agua se rompió! —Keata gritó y dejó salir un extraño ruido de gorgoteo. Alex no estaba seguro de qué era ese ruido.

¿Quizás del agua?

El doctor Nicholas corrió hacia Keata, cayendo de rodillas y sacando su estetoscopio del maletín médico.

Alex casi se orina en los pantalones al carcajearse tan duro. No era el único. Todos estaban carcajeándose. Podía ver una gran sonrisa en la cara del Alfa mientras Harry veía la obra desde un lado del escenario.

—Tus contracciones son cada minuto. Si no das a luz pronto, induciré el parto.

Alex se apoyó en Gavin mientras se carcajeaba hasta las lágrimas que bajaban por su cara. No estaba seguro si los actores improvisaban o si Harry había escrito la obra.

Gavin se reía y jaló a Alex a su regazo. Alex apoyó la espalda en el fuerte pecho de Gavin, sintiendo que las nuevas medias de navidad subían por su trasero, se movió un poco y se acomodó.

—Creo que voy a desmayarme —dijo Drew mientras paseaba por el establo—. Hey doctor, ¿tiene un sedante para mi?

Alex se carcajeó duro y se acurrucó en su oso. Estaba muy feliz de que estuviera en su vida y Alex tenía una maravillosa familia que lo aceptaba como era. ¿Qué más podía pedir un hombre?

🥀

Tater inclinó la cabeza cuando tres motocicletas rugieron en el patio llevando a los tres reyes magos. ¿Desde cuándo llegaban al establo en Harley? Se carcajeó cuando George casi pierde el control y comenzó a gritar algo acerca del armatoste mecánico.

—Estamos aquí. Puedes empezar a celebrar ahora —dijo Dagon mientras subía al escenario en su fluida bata—. ¿Dónde está el cachorro que el rey quiere matar?

Olsen se carcajeaba al lado de Tater, cayendo en él y limpiándose los ojos. —Esta es la más extraña obra que he visto ―dijo Olsen riéndose más—. La amo.

Tater le sonrió a su pareja, preguntándose si podría ser más afortunado. Olsen era todo lo que un hombre pudiera querer.

—Ah, piensas cosas muy dulces —dijo Olsen a través del lazo.

Tater gruñó chocando el hombro con el de Olsen y regresando a ver la obra.

🥀

Curtis estaba sentado descuidadamente mientras los animales enloquecían. Nunca había visto nada como eso en su vida.

—Tienes que admitir, Harry sabe cómo hacer una obra —dijo Chauncey a un lado de él mientras se reía.

Micah siguió la narración mientras Drew se paseaba por el escenario, mordiéndose las uñas de los dedos mientras Nicholas seguía examinando a —María— mientras Keata estaba acostado sobre el heno.

—¿No es que ella tiene que pujar o algo así? —Drew preguntó frenéticamente.

—Ve a fumar un cigarrillo en el cuarto de espera —Tryck gruñó—. Sorpresa, va a ser un niño.

Curtis se carcajeaba mientras Chauncey envolvía su brazo como montaña a su alrededor. Se acurrucó más cerca, aun radiante con su nuevo estatus de pareja. Entrelazó los dedos, mostrándole a Curtis cuan diferente de tamaño eran ellos.

Amaba eso.

Nunca había conocido a nadie tan relajado y divertido como su oso, y Curtis sabía que su vida iba a ser un infierno de diversión en tanto Chauncey fuera el que la guiara.

🥀

D se rascó la cabeza mientras veía a alguien vestido de ángel caminar por el escenario comiendo una galleta. —El niño de la profecía ha nacido y una nueva era comenzará. En una galaxia muy, muy lejana, el niño aprenderá bajo la dirección de Yoda y aprenderá a ser un fuerte caballero Jedi.

Está bien, esa no era la representación de la natividad que había visto en la televisión. Uno, el ángel se veía como si debería de usar cuernos en lugar de halo. Segundo, ¡María era una mujer! Está bien, el hombre ahí parecía una mujer, pero aun así no lo era.

—¿Te gusta?

D tragó saliva y vio sobre su hombro para ver a Sloane sentado atrás de él. La única razón por la que vino fue que Pa le prometió una jarra de café si acudía. —Es, uh, diferente —dijo nervioso mientras regresaba la mirada al escenario, viendo a María sacar un muñeco de su vestido mientras el doctor revisaba los signos vitales del chico.

Se preguntó si habría alguna persona cuerda aquí, aparte de los niños. ¡Todos ellos habrían perdido la cabeza!

—Deja que mi primo lo haga al estilo Brac —dijo Sloane mientras se sentaba al lado de D.

D tragó más duro y se inclinó, alejándose. Eso no era correcto. ¡Shifters y vampiros no se emparejan! Son enemigos. Simple y llanamente. Eso era simple. ¿Por qué el lobo insistía en torturarlo?

—Relájate, Dudley. No voy a comerte —dijo Sloane mientras colocaba su brazo en el respaldo de la silla de D y giraba su atención al escenario.

Si, y ese es realmente un Santa Claus, Virginia.

🥀

Harry se reía cuando la obra terminó. Sabía que no era lo que todo el mundo esperaba, pero todo lo que quería era que todos pasaran un buen momento y que los cachorros se rieran. Ver a Kyoshi en el escenario en su traje de vaca fue hilarante. La pareja podría haber puesto el grito en el cielo, pero sabía que Kyoshi había pasado un buen momento. Qué mal que Nero hubiera estado demasiado traumatizado para hacer el papel de la cabra. Eso hubiera sido hilarante.

Le gustaba que todos pasaran un buen momento.

Para eso es la navidad, familia y buenos momentos, y una multitud de carcajadas. Los regalos son solo un bono extra.

—Y con esto concluye la representación de la natividad al estilo shifter —Micah declaró orgulloso desde un lado del escenario.

Fuertes aplausos y gritos de ánimo se oyeron en la noche mientras el elenco agradecía inclinando la cabeza. Harry podía ver la enorme sonrisa en la cara de todos. Incluso Tryck sonreía de oreja a oreja.

Harry sabía qué infiernos hacia. ¿Cuándo ellos aprenderían?

Bufó.

_«Nunca»._

Pero era su familia, y amaba a cada uno de ellos. La casa estaba llena de pequeños pies y una variedad del mundo paranormal que hacía la vida en la Casa siempre interesante.

Nero comenzó a tocar música navideña, todo el mundo se unió cantando. Harry se reía cuando los bebés cantaban mientras corrían haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por alcanzar a los animales.

Dios, amaba a su familia.

Incluso el horno se había arreglado y la cena de Navidad esperaba por ellos.

Harry estaba a un lado del escenario taladrando con la vista al elf con la cinta industrial atado a la silla que cantaba como todo el mundo.

Sabía que todavía tenía tiempo con Melonee antes de que tuviera la edad suficiente para emparejarse con ese bastardo. A Harry no le importaba con quién se emparejara su hija, nunca sería lo suficientemente bueno para ella.

Esperar hasta que ella sea lo suficientemente mayor para Ruttford ya causaba que apretara los dientes, pero el saber que ella crecería pronto y se convertiría en una hermosa mujer y que se emparejaría con él, hacía que quisiera matar al elf.

Suspiró mientras pasaba la mano por su mentón, viendo al hombre que pronto le robaría a su hija.

¿Ahora qué iba a hacer con Ruttford?

**FIN.**


End file.
